Perfect To Me
by Priy Taisho
Summary: Sempre subestimada. Com a irmã gêmea que é a srta.Perfeição, enquanto você sofre preconceito na escola e seus pais são indiferentes. Kagome Higurashi sofre tudo isso e mais um pouco. O que será que acontece, quando o namorado da sua irmã, vira seu melhor amigo e depois o amor da sua vida? - PARA COM ISSO!-Inuyasha Gritava me segurando pelos ombros.-VOCÊ É PERFEITA PRA CAR* PRA MIM
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui estou eu, com mais uma fanfic de Inuyasha xD Esse tema é totalmente diferente pra mim, espero que tenham paciencia e gostem.**

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

Nunca fui perfeita.

Nunca tive o corpo escultural de toda garota de 16 anos, nunca tive os cabelos loiros e sedosos de qualquer garota bonita. Em vez disso, não tenho o corpo escultural, meus cabelos não são loiros e muito menos sedosos. Uso óculos e aparelho, ah e em compensação a meu estilo, nada legal, tenho uma irmã gêmea totalmente oposta a mim, que é a rainha da beleza. Será que dá pra piorar?

Ah, tem como piorar sim. Principalmente, se você sofre Bullying pela sua irmã e pelas amigas víboras dela, junto com toda a sociedade em que se encontra. É realmente triste, ser uma excluída. Acho que a única que realmente me entende, é a Sango, mas ela é tão diferente de mim e ao mesmo tempo tão igual... Sango é uma das garotas mais bonitas e mais populares do colégio. Mas mesmo assim, anda comigo.

Olhe só, fiquei me queixando aqui e nem me apresentei. Sou Kagome Higurashi, tenho 16 anos e realmente sou como descrevi.

O despertador tocou.

Levantei-me e fui em direção do banheiro. Tomei um banho e vesti uma calça jeans folgada, e um casaco de moletom preto, escovei os dentes, logo em seguida trançando meus cabelos e colocando os óculos. Peguei minha bolsa, conferi se meu caderninho preto com a capa surrada estava ali e segui em direção as escadas. Quando cheguei na cozinha, encontrei meu pai, minha mãe e Kikyou na mesa, já tomando café. Kikyou tinha o corpo escultural, belos cabelos negros cortados em V, os olhos carregados de maquiagem, assim como os lábios que estavam com batom. Ela usava uma calça jeans preta, e um tomara que caia rosa. A única diferença entre nós (além de tudo) eram os olhos os dela eram castanhos acinzentados e os meus azuis.

- Bom dia. – sussurrei.

Meus pais me olharam indiferentes, assim como Kikyou que começou a se empertigar ao falar:

- E então, Inuyasha me pediu em namoro. – disse ela como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

Bem, Inuyasha realmente era a melhor coisa do mundo, nunca me tratou mal, mas também não fazia questão de falar comigo.

- Ai, que coisa linda filha. – disse minha mãe com os olhos brilhando.

- Quero conhece-lo, Kikyou. – disse meu pai por trás do jornal.

Tomei meu café, o mais rápido o possível e saí em direção a porta de casa. Meus pais não faziam questão de que eu falasse com eles, acho que nem se importam se eu tiro notas baixas ou não. Coloquei o capuz e segui em direção à escola, eu poderia muito bem esperar para que meu pai me desse carona junto com Kikyou, se não soubesse que eles iram passar na casa das duas amigas idiotas dela.

Quando cheguei ao colégio 15 minutos adiantada, fui em direção a uma velha arvore de Cerejeiras e me sentei em suas raízes. Era ali, que eu passava a maior parte do tempo, mesmo com Sango junto comigo o tempo todo. Peguei meu caderno e uma caneta e escrevi:

_Hoje ela disse que havia conseguido um novo namorado. Ótimo, mais um para a coleção de troféus de Kikyou. Sinto pena dele, afinal Inuyasha Taisho não era uma pessoa má, apesar de eu não o conhecer direito, ou não conhece-lo de jeito nenhum, sabia que ele não merecia __**ela. **__Tudo bem, que de acordo com a lei das lideres de torcida, a capitã deve ficar com o capitão do time de futebol. Principalmente, se eles forem os mais populares do colégio. _

_Mas eu ainda continuo achando, essa logica idiota. Assim, como tudo há minha volta. _

- Interrompo? – ouvi a voz de Sango.

Fechei o caderno e olhei para ela, balançando a cabeça em resposta negativa.

- Vamos Ka, por que está aqui isolada como sempre? – perguntou ela.

- Porque como sempre, sou isolada pelas pessoas. – respondi – E você, o que está fazendo aqui tão cedo? – perguntei.

- Treino das lideres de torcida. – respondeu ela suspirando – O ultimo, antes do jogo de hoje à tarde. Vai estar lá, não é?

- Não sei por que insiste tanto, com que eu apareça nos seus jogos. – murmurei

- Porque você é a minha melhor amiga, tem que estar lá para me apoiar. – disse ela rindo um pouco.

- Você realmente é estranha, Sango. – comentei balançando a cabeça.

- E você bem que podia, usar roupas menos folgadas e deixar o seu cabelo solto. – disse ela revirando os olhos.

- Não venha com essa de novo. – adverti.

- Só estou tentando lhe ajudar. – disse ela erguendo as mãos. – Bem, vou indo para o treino, te vejo mais tarde.

- Até. – murmurei também me levantando.

Segui na direção contraria que Sango, em direção a sala de aula, que a essa hora deve estar um pouco vazia. Caminhei de cabeça baixa, até que esbarrei em uma parede que não conhecia e cai no chão.

- Ai... – murmurei.

- Me desculpe. – ouvi a voz de Inuyasha Taisho. Capitão do time de futebol, olhos dourados, cabelos prateados e longos, orelhinhas no topo da cabeça, um Hanyou e atual... Namorado da Kikyou. – Se machucou? – perguntou ele estendendo a mão em minha direção, para me ajudar a levantar.

Peguei em sua mão e aquele gesto me fez corar.

- N... Não. – respondi encarando aquelas orbes douradas.

- Me desculpe mais uma vez, Kagome. Eu estava andando distraído. – disse ele sorrindo. Senti minhas pernas bambearem, apenas com aquele sorriso.

- Eu estava andando de cabeça baixa... A culpa foi minha. – falei.

- A culpa foi minha e pronto, Kagome. – disse ele mais uma vez. E eu fiquei impressionada por ele conhecer o meu nome. – Nos vemos depois, Ok? – completou.

- O. Ok. – murmurei mais impressionada ainda. E depois corei mais ainda, ao notar que ainda estávamos de mãos dadas. Olhei para os lados, e continuei caminhando mais rápido ainda, em direção à sala de aula. Entrei na mesma e me sentei ao fundo da sala, bem no canto, a onde eu poderia ser facilmente ignorada, ou não. Esperei mais uns 15 minutos e os alunos começaram a entrar na sala. Kikyou e as suas amigas Kagura e Yura entraram juntas e sorriam maldosamente a me ver.

- Olhe se não é a Kagomezinha. – disse Kikyou cinicamente.

- Então sua depressiva, tomou os calmantes de hoje? – perguntou Kagura rindo.

Calmantes...

- Não, acho que ela deve ter fumado alguma coisa ali fora, não é sua estranha? – disse Yura.

- Nem parece que é minha irmã, boca de metal. – disse Kikyou.

E assim, os apelidos continuaram. As pessoas da sala começavam a rir, à medida que eles iam piorando. Por fim, me vi apertando fortemente a mesa e com os olhos ardendo.

- Calem suas bocas, suas vadias. – gritou Sango assim que entrou na sala.

- E quem você acha que é, para me mandar calar a boca? – perguntou Kikyou sarcasticamente.

- Sou a pessoa que vai quebrar a sua cara, se não parar com isso. – respondeu Sango com os dentes trincados.

- Você não acha, que Kagome que deveria dizer isso? – disse Kagura. – Ela não tem boca, para se defender?

Todos olharam para mim e eu abaixei o olhar, era uma fraca e sabia disso. Não preciso que ninguém me lembre disso, a cada dia que se passa, a cada hora que venho para a escola e a cada minuto que me encontro com alguém.

* * *

**Continua...**

**Mereço Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obrigada, pelas reviews *-* Fico feliz que tenha realmente agradado, aqui mais um capitulo. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

Sango continuou batendo boca com Kikyou e as amiguinhas dela, até que Inuyasha e Miroku entraram na sala. Miroku Houshi era um dos maiores mulherengos da escola, assim como um dos caras mais populares. Pelo que parece, ele gosta da Sango, mas ela não da a minima a ele já que sempre quando conversam, ele apalpa um certo lugar não muito apropriado.

- Ah, eu ainda pego aquelas vadias... - murmurou Sango com raiva, se sentando na minha frente.

- Não precisa se preocupar Sango. - murmurei de volta, tentando manter a voz firme, mas isso realmente não foi muito possível. Eu já estava sentindo meus dedos dormentes, pelo tamanho da pressão que estava fazendo ao tentar aliviar minha raiva. Como odeio ser fraca e não saber me expressar, de não conseguir xingar a Kikyou e as amigas, assim como Sango faz.

- Kagome, você não se defende, mas eu vou te defender.

- Perde seu tempo. – murmurei abaixando o olhar.

Ela iria protestar, eu sei disso. Mas ficou estranhamente calada. Levantei minimamente a cabeça e vi o Miroku e o Inuyasha parados em frente a ela.

- Que é? – Sango perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Calma Sangozinha. – respondeu Miroku dando um sorriso de canto. – Viemos nos sentar aqui. – ele deu ombros.

- Existem lugares mais próximos às lideres de torcida, Miroku. – Sango o cortou.

- E quem disse que quero me sentar próximo a elas? – Miroku rebateu se sentando ao lado de Sango, que fechou os punhos indignada.

Inuyasha deu risada e se sentou na carteira ao lado da minha. Não, não que eu me incomode com ele aqui, mas... Aqui não é um lugar para eu tentar ficar escondida?

Ãhn... Acho que não vai dar muito certo, já que algumas pessoas estão olhando exatamente pra cá. Abaixei a cabeça, comecei a fitar alguns rabiscos nela que me pareceram interessantes.

- Er... Kagome? – ouvi a voz de Inuyasha me chamando. Levantei a cabeça e me virei para ele.

- Si... Sim? – murmurei em resposta.

- Er... – ele ficou sem saber o que dizer, e parece que quando tinha descoberto o professor Manten entrou na sala, mandando todos ficarem em silencio. Me virei novamente para frente, e passei o resto da aula assim. O professor pediu alguns trabalhos, dois: O primeiro para depois de amanha e o segundo para semana que vem.

Assim que o sinal tocou, sai da sala o mais rapidamente o possível, sendo seguida pela Sango.

- Trabalho sobre a Marshmallow? – ela perguntou indignada – Isso é maldade.

- Não é Marshmallow, Sango. – revirei os olhos puxando o capuz. – É Mary Shelley.

- Uau, eu pensei que era Marshmallow. – ela murmurou impressionada. – Está com fome? – ela me perguntou.

- Não... – menti, a verdade é que estava morrendo de fome, mas queria ficar um pouco sozinha então...

- Pois eu vou comer alguma coisa. – Sango deu risada. – Fique bem, Ok?

- Pode deixar. – forcei um sorriso.

Eu e Sango seguimos juntas até o fim do corredor, a onde ela foi para a Lanchonete e eu para o banheiro. Assim que entrei nesse, fechei a porta observando se não havia ninguém ali. Fui até um dos sanitários, fechando a tampa do vaso e me sentando em cima desta. Coloquei a cabeça entre os joelhos e apertei fortemente meus cabelos, chegando a machucar meu coro cabeludo. As lagrimas caiam livremente, sempre acontecia isso, essa sensação de nostalgia.

- Eu até que poderia ser uma ótima atriz. – murmurei ainda do mesmo modo, fiquei por um tempo assim, até que a porta do banheiro se abriu, com o susto fechei correndo a do sanitário em que eu estava.

- E então Kikyou, seus pais não vão estar em casa hoje? – ouvi a voz de Kagura.

- Vão passar a noite fora. – ouvi a voz de Kikyou se gabando. – Tive uma certa influencia. – comentou.

- O que você aprontou? – Kagura perguntou curiosa.

- Mamãe vivia se queixando de que meu pai não era o mesmo de quando se conheceram. – a voz dela ficava próxima e eu tentava evitar o mínimo de barulho o possível.

Então ela havia mais uma vez, conseguido contornar nossos pais...

- E você não vai dizer nada, Kagome. – a porta se abriu de repente e Kikyou estava ali.

- C-Como soube que eu estava aqui? – perguntei de olhos arregalados.

- Acha que não te vimos, queridinha? – Kagura apareceu do lado dela com um sorriso cínico.

Elas me olhavam maldosamente, e eu apenas por impulso levantei tentando sair o mais rapido o possível do banheiro, mas Kikyou me segurou pelo braço me jogando contra a parede. Apertou meu rosto com as unhas pontiagudas pintadas de vermelho e disse:

- Quero você longe e trancada em um lugar em que não possa me envergonhar.

- E-Eu nunca atrapalho você, Kikyou. – murmurei e ela apertou mais ainda.

- Sua existência me atrapalha, sua depressiva.

Meus olhos ardiam de novo, a dor em meu rosto estava insuportável. Eu até que poderia tentar sair dali, mas sabia que Kagura a ajudaria.

- E você vai fazer nossos trabalhos, querida. – Kagura me encarou.

Não respondi e Kikyou me deu um tapa no rosto, fazendo com que eu caísse.

- RESPONDA! – gritou.

Meu corpo todo tremia, eu não conseguia minha voz parecia ter sumido. Mais uma vez eu estava sendo humilhada.

- Perdeu a voz, foi? – Kagura levantou minha cabeça, puxando meus cabelos.

Um bolo se formou em minha garganta, enquanto as lagrimas continuavam caindo. Kagura puxou mais ainda meus cabelos e disse:

- Não aja como se você não soubesse o que acontece. – me ameaçou. – Se lembra da ultima vez, não?

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, ao me lembrar daquele dia.

- Não pense que porque você é minha irmã, infelizmente que vamos pegar leve com você Kagome.- Kikyou se abaixou até ficar a minha altura. – Você é apenas mais um erro humano. – e então sorriu maldosamente.

Fechei os olhos e Kagura riu.

- Vamos embora Kik, não vale a pena perdemos nosso intervalo com ela. – e então me soltou, fazendo com que eu batesse minha cabeça.

Elas sairam e me deixaram ali... Esperei um pouco, ainda fitando o chão e me levantei. Relutei um pouco para olhar no espelho e quando o fiz, me vi com o cabelos bagunçados e com as bochechas com marcas de unhas.

- Imbecil, idiota, imbecil, idiota. – eu socava a pia com raiva. – Porque eu não consigo dizer isso pra elas? - e encarei o espelho. Lavei o meu rosto e fechei os olhos, tentando raciocinar um pouco. Arrumei minha trança e coloquei o capuz, saindo o mais rápido o possível do banheiro. Assim, que me dei conta estava correndo, correndo para fora do colégio, para perto da arvore que eu sabia que ninguém ia, incrivelmente quando você é alvo de chacotas, prefere ficar sozinho. Talvez seja bom... Ou não.

- KAGOME! – ouvi a voz de Inuyasha me chamando.

Parei ainda de costas para ele, não sei porque geralmente eu continuaria correndo, mas algo me fez parar.

- Você ta bem? – ele perguntou preocupado, caminhou até ficar de frente para mim e levantou meu rosto. – Quem fez isso com você? – perguntou.

- Ninguém, Inuyasha. – murmurei.

- Confia em mim. – ele pediu.

- Nem te conheço, porque confiaria? – perguntei magoada. Não com ele, e sim com toda essa situação.

- Nós estudamos juntos há anos, Kagome. – Inuyasha disse, parecia magoado?

- Nunca nos falamos, porque confiaria em uma pessoa que não sabe de quase nada sobre mim? – murmurei. Sim, tenho dificuldade em aceitar e confiar nas pessoas acho que não preciso dizer o motivo, ou preciso?

- Me deixe ser seu amigo, conquistar a sua confiança. – O olhar de Inuyasha parecia brilhar em expectativa.

- E se você não conseguir? – murmurei. – E se conseguir, e me magoar? – perguntei temerosa.

Ele me abraçou, aquilo me deixou sem reação, eu não sabia o que fazer. Ninguém tinha me abraçado, com tanto carinho. Fora a Sango.

- Eu te prometo que vou conseguir, e que nunca vou lhe machucar. – ele murmurou. – Amiga. – sorriu soltando do abraço.

- Colega. – murmurei dando um mínimo sorriso, isso fez com que o dele aumentasse mais.

- Isso já é um começo. – comentou animado.

* * *

**Continua...**

**Mereço Reviews?**

**Babb-Chan: ***-* Tenho que perguntar, vai que esquecem KKKK' zoa/ Awn amiga, muito obrigada mesmo *0* Foi a primeira sim \ô/ O que achou do novo? Beijos;*

**Chocolatereader: **Hi, I'm saying Portuguese, please you don't understand?

**Flor do Deserto: **Oie! É realmente triste quando acontece isso com uma pessoa, eu acho uma puta falta de sacanagem. Diferenças existem e nos tornam especiais da nossa maneira, e fico triste quando pessoas tão maravilhosas sofram isso .-. Espero que acompanhe sim *-* Não irei demorar. O que achou do novo capitulo? Beijos;*

**Kag Higurashi: **Muito chato, eu sinto que me sentirei um monstro quando colocar as ações dos outros, seilá é muito ruim. T.T Espero que goste desse aqui tambem, priminha KKK' Beijos;*

**Bad Little Angel: **Com certeza T.T Eu usava óculos, e acabei sofrendo algumas atormentações quando coloquei, mas quase bati no menino que fez isso xD Infelizmente não são todas as pessoas que se defendem e a Ká é um caso desses T.T O que achou do novo capitulo? Beijos;*

**Susan: **Ama minhas fics? *-* É ele é um fofo, apesar de ser o Senhor Gostosão KKK' Kikyou é má e.e Não gosto dela. Deu pra entender sim, e porque nunca comenta hein? KKKKK zoa/ Não irei demorar, talvez seja um capitulo por semana, não sei. O que achou do novo capitulo? Beijos ;*

**Jooh-Chan: **Awn, Obrigada *-* É realmente ruim quando acontece isso com uma pessoa, e no caso da Kagome eu acho pior porque nem os pais falam com ela direito... É muito triste .-. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. O que achou do novo capitulo? Beijos ;*

**Nane-Chan: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado *u* O que achou do novo capitulo? Beijos *


	3. Chapter 3

**OOOOOOI LINDOS :3 Obrigada mesmo, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo pelas reviews :3**

**Dois capitulos e já tem 23 reviews *_* Espero que continue assim. xD**

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

Eu não entendia aquela animação do Inuyasha, mas por um momento um breve momento acabei sorrindo verdadeiramente, como não fazia há anos.

- Bem, acho que temos que entrar. – falou Inuyasha assim que o sinal tocou.

- Er... Ok. – falei colocando as mãos no bolso da blusa, e começando a rumar para dentro da sala.

- Hei me espera. – Inuyasha reclamou começando a andar.

- Me acompanhe. – murmurei.

**X-X-X**

"_Sabe, só talvez as aparências enganem muitas pessoas... Posso dizer que até eu mesmo posso ser enganada por causa de uma coisa que é como uma carcaça. Uma coisa que muda, que envelhece, que pode ficar mais bonita, ou até mesmo ficar estragada com o tempo._

_A pior coisa, é ser julgada não pelo que você pode fazer e sim pelo que você aparenta ser. A sociedade hoje parece ser mais "equilibrada", realmente só parece. Hoje em dia, ainda existem pessoas que negam empregos para outras por causa da cor, porque ela não tem a pele bem cuidada, ou porque foi com jeans surrados. E em vez de olhar o currículo, inventa alguma coisa sobre a vaga já estar preenchida, sendo que a mesma ainda não tem nenhum ocupante. E agora me pergunta, o que isso tem a ver com a vida de um estudante?_

_Simples, o colégio é como uma grande empresa. No topo os chefes, ou os populares e na parte mais inferior pessoas como eu, que não conseguem mostrar o que realmente são e que não conseguem apontar o dedo pra cara delas e dizer: " Eu não preciso disso, posso conseguir algo melhor." O que é intrigante, é que consigo me expressar aqui com palavras e não com gestos, será que um dia isso pode mudar?_

_Outra coisa que aconteceu, foi o Inuyasha sabe aquele Inuyasha? Pois é. Ele veio-me dizer que queria ser meu amigo... Será que devo confiar, ou ficar com um pé atrás? Ou os dois. Admito, que só um pouquinho... Ok, muito. Sinto que posso confiar verdadeiramente nele, mas... Será que não é apenas uma ilusão? Certa necessidade de ter novos amigos, que eu não sentia antes dele ter me dito aquilo?_

_Talvez isso realmente seja confuso. E muito."._

- Vamos pro jogo! – Sango falava animada, enquanto me arrastava em direção a quadra. Ela estava com a bolsa em uma mão e a outra em meu braço, como se eu fosse fugir.

- Por que insiste tanto que eu vá com você? – perguntei suspirando pesadamente.

- Porque você é minha melhor amiga, e me da sorte Kagome. – Sango deu ombros.

- Eu não sou um amuleto. – protestei.

- Mas continua sendo minha melhor amiga, não é? – ela murmurou.

- Sim. – respondi. – Boa sorte! – desejei, já estávamos em frente ao vestiário feminino, eu não iria entrar lá.

- Obrigada, irei dar uma pirueta para você. – Sango sorriu de canto.

- Cuidado quando for abrir escala, quase deslocou a bacia da ultima vez. – alfinetei.

- Ah, cale a boca. – Sango resmungou antes de entrar no vestiário e bater a porta.

Balancei a cabeça e segui em direção as arquibancadas.

**X-X-X**

- E então Inuyasha, conseguiu fazer o que queria? – perguntou Miroku, os dois já estavam trocados e estava esperando apenas os companheiros terminarem para irem jogar.

- Vai ser difícil, Miroku. – o Hanyou suspirou frustrado. – E pare de falar como se eu fosse um aproveitador.

- Eu sei que não é, meu amigo. – Miroku encostou a mão no ombro do amigo. – Mas você sabe por onde tem que começar, não é? E eu ainda acho que não devia se aproximar assim, provavelmente ela não gosta da irmã que tem.

- Tenho que começar do começo, disso eu sei. – Inuyasha revirou os olhos. – E não fale como um monge, nós dois sabemos o quão pervertido você é.

- Não estamos falando de mim agora, Inuyasha. – Miroku sorriu amarelo.

- De qualquer modo, eu estou bem com a Kikyou... Por agora. – Inuyasha caminhou em direção à porta.

- INUYASHA SEU PERVERTIDO! – Miroku gritou indignado.

- TA MALUCO? – Inuyasha gritou se virando para o amigo.

- Oras... – Miroku se aproximou do amigo e disse – Quer levar as duas...

- TA MALUCO, SEU IMBECIL? – Gritou dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo, que quase caiu com o impacto.

- Ai. – Miroku murmurou colocando a mão na cabeça. – Eu falei brincando, Ok?

- Eu também bati em você brincando... – Inuyasha resmungou ironicamente. Os outros jogadores começaram a sair do vestiário e ele os acompanhou.

**X-X-X**

O Jogo estava empatado, dois para o time adversário e dois para o nosso colégio. As lideres de torcida pulavam e cantavam gritos de guerra, uma tentando abafar os ruídos da outra.

- VAI INUYASHA! – uma garota ao meu lado gritou empolgada. Ele que parecia estar concentrado no jogo, virou o rosto em minha direção, como se eu o tivesse chamado.

Ele sorriu para mim e eu o encarei confusa. Faltavam apenas 1 minuto para acabar o jogo e então ele olhou para a bola e olhou pra mim de novo, movendo os lábios em um "Pra Você" e então chutou...

- GOOOOL! – gritaram uns doidos do meu lado também '-' Ok, hoje talvez eu fique surda.

O Juiz apitou o fim do jogo, e foi aquele alvoroço todo. Levantei-me e fui e, direção a saída do ginásio, eu havia dito para Sango que assistiria o jogo, mas não disse que ficaria para as "comemorações."  
Coloquei meu capuz, e sai o mais rápido que pude da escola. Talvez só talvez, eu sentisse mais paz na rua... No caminho de ida e volta para casa, a onde encontrava pessoas que eu não conheço, ou que podem me ver, mas que não vão dizer nada pra mim. Havia começado a garoar, e eu não me importei muito.

Quando cheguei em casa, estava mais ou menos ensopada. Tirei os sapatos e entrei, encontrando Kaede, a empregada na sala. Kaede conversava comigo e as vezes me tratava como uma mãe, ou seja sempre.

- Olá Kaede-sama. – cumprimentei fechando a porta.

- Menina Kagome, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Chuva, Kaede. – sorri fracamente.

- Porque não esperou seu pai? Ele foi buscar a sua irmã e... – ela começou, mas eu a interrompi.

- Sabe que não entro naquele carro, Kaede. – abaixei o olhar.

- Eles não lhe dizem que não pode. – ela estreitou os olhos.

- Prefiro assim. – comentei.

- Está com fome? Comeu na escola? – ela perguntou rapidamente.

- Não Kaede-sama. – levantei o olhar e sorri para ela. Ok, posso definitivamente ser uma boa atriz. – Estou sem fome.

- Menina, você apenas tomou café. Não pode ficar com fome o dia todo. – ela ralhou.

- Mais tarde eu como alguma coisa. – tentei me esquivar.

- Irei mandar um lanche para o seu quarto, e não adianta esconde-lo você irá comer, nem que seja sobre ameaça. – ela deu ombros e rumou em direção à cozinha.

- Mas Kaede... – tentei protestar e ela disse um "Basta!".

Subi as escadas, sentindo meu corpo pesar. Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta, trancando-a em seguida.

Meu quarto estava do jeito que eu havia deixado, mudando somente o fato das janelas estarem abertas... Kaede.

Joguei a minha bolsa em algum canto, e fui até o banheiro, me olhando no espelho.

- Eu vi na internet, que algumas garotas costumam se auto mutilar. – murmurei encarando a imagem pálida do espelho. – Será que isso causa algum alivio? – meus olhos estavam ardendo. Como eu disse, consigo fingir para mim mesma e para os outros por um tempo, mas quando fico sozinha... Ai voltam novamente todas as frustrações, todas as humilhações e todas as coisas que já haviam acontecido comigo.

- Será que isso poderia aliviar a minha dor? – perguntei. – Será que isso poderia mudar a minha imagem? Poderia me deixar mais magra e bonita?

Mordi o lábio inferior e fechei os olhos. Quando os abri, abri o armarinho que havia em baixo da pia e de lá peguei uma gilete, a fitei e a aproximei lentamente dos meus pulsos, estava prestes a me cortar quando...

- Kagome! – Kaede batia na porta. – Vamos menina, abra. – insistiu.

- Já estou indo, Kaede. – falei auto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse. Guardei a gilete, e sai do banheiro fechando a porta logo em seguida. Peguei meu notebook liguei e o coloquei em cima da cama. Sequei as lagrimas do meu rosto e respirei fundo, coloquei um mínimo sorriso no rosto e abri a porta. – Desculpe a demora, estava vendo algumas coisas na internet. – menti.

- Jovens e essa internet. – Kaede resmungou, enquanto entrava no quarto com uma bandeja com dois sanduiches e um copo de suco, ah lá também tinha uma maça.

- Pra quê tudo isso, Kaede? – perguntei.

- Você vai comer tudo e eu venho aqui antes de ir embora. – Ela avisou. – Se jogar fora, eu descobrirei.

- Sim, Kaede. – assenti. – Irei comer e eu mesmo levo para a cozinha. – avisei.

- Antes das 17:00. – ela avisou estreitando os olhos.

- Sim. – sorri de canto.

Ela colocou a bandeja em cima da minha cama, e eu fiquei esperando com que ela se retirasse do quarto ao lado da porta, com a mão na maçaneta. Quando Kaede passou por mim, colocou as mãos sobre os meus ombros e olhou em meus olhos.

- Você é como uma filha que eu não tive, menina. – ela sorriu e eu retribui levemente. – Fique bem, por favor.

- Pode deixar, Kaede-sama.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez, antes de sair do quarto. Fechei a porta e olhei para bandeja em cima da minha cama.

- Acho que pela Kaede, posso comer um pouco... Um pouco. – murmurei.

* * *

**Continua...**

**Mereço reviews?**

**Guest: **Hey, acho que é a Flor do Deserto... To certa? tentei adivinhar, mas não sei se deu certo T.T Postarei um capitulo por semana, ou no sábado ou no domingo ok? A Kagome vai sofrer aquele caso de Bullying completo T.T Eu quero passar para as pessoas, como uma adolescente ou adolescente(casos mais comuns) reagem com esses "apelidos" e criticas. Espero que consiga mostrar bem isso .-. Na casa dela, somente a Kaede que é a empregada, mas que não fica muito lá. Vai somente para arrumar e vai embora. Então a Kagome fica mais sozinha. É eu achei fofo esse fim *-* Não vou deixar a fic somente focada no preconceito, vou deixando alguns capitulos "leves", sem mudar o rumo da fic ^.^Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Catherine: **Oie :D Awn obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado :3 Vou continuar sim, espero que goste. Beijos.

**Sapphier: **Eita, serio que chorou? O.O Eu quase choro imaginando o que ela vai passar T.T É a Kikyou é um caso grave... Mal de Brasileiro KKKK' Ah, não vou demorar não. Vai ser um capitulo por semana, postado ou no sabado ou no domingo. ^.^ Pretendo não parar :3 Beijos.

**Guest ²: **É tipo... Ela não consegue se impor e dizer o que acha, pelo menos não agora. Talvez porque ela se isole e prefira sofrer calada :/ Será que vai ser uma coisa boa? *misterio* Espere, espere KKKK Quando ela começar a se impor *_* Kikyou que fuja, porque a artilharia vai ser pesada *U* Vou continuar sim, um capitulo por semana. Sabado ou domingo ^.^ Beijos.

**Babb-chan: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado, amiga :3 É o Inu foi um fofo *-* A Kikyou é um caso grave, tipo seilá. Ela que aguarde a grande transformação da Kagome *U* É só esperar... Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Kag Higurashi: **É realmente é uma situação triste T.T Vai tudo dar certo, e que a Kikyou fuja porque a artilharia vai ser pesada *u* É eu te intendo, eu tambem to me apaixonando por ela, mas a situação da Kagome é triste .-. Será Prima? *misterio* KKKK' Iii sei não, hein? será?. Awn prima :3 nem sou tudo isso. *cora* Tu que é *u* Tambem lhe adoro. Beijos.

**Nane-chan3: **É, tipo ele é tão ele *U* Eu me apaixonaria, se um cara assim tentasse ser meu amigo *-* Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Miss Illusion:** AAAAWN, Obrigada sua linda :3 fico feliz que tenha gostado. Essa musica da Pink é perfeita, amo ela de boa *U* A Kikyou é um caso grave, nem vou comentar sobre ela se não vou xinga-la até umas horas e.e Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Bad Little Angel: **ISSÂE u-u Mas Kikyou que aguarde a mudança da Kagome, irá sofrer MUAHAHAHA *cof cof Fico feliz que tenha gostado :3 Espero que goste desse tambem. Beijos.

**Danda Jabur:** Né? Tipo, com a própria irmã dela. Com certeza se eu fosse começar a comentar dela, passaria horas escrevendo vários xingamentos aqui e.e Eu te ajudaria na surra xD Calma, calma o Inuyasha vai começar a tentar reverter essa situação... Tipo, para os outros nunca somos perfeitos. Sempre temos um defeito com o qual eles podem querer zoar, e se não temos eles inventam. Infelizmente nem todas as pessoas como você conseguem se pronunciar, e dizer o que acham. A Kagome é um caso desses. Acho que hoje em dia, a inveja é algo muito presente então temos que viver seguindo esse lema: "Gostou do que eu sou, beleza. Se não foda-se" desculpe o palavrão, mas acho que isso é o que realmente mostra. Esses apelidos vão transformando as pessoas, deixando o que antes eram felizes em algo que não podemos explicar. Realmente me corta o coração ver tantos casos assim T.T Concordo plenamente com você. Tem muito, mas o Inuyasha, a Sango e o Miroku começaram a fazer uma certa "diferença" na vida dela :3 Acredite, até eu estou ansiosa pra isso *u*. Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Su Taisho: **Olá de novo *U* AAAAAAWN Fico feliz que goste delas :3 Né? É um fofo e ainda um Gostosão *OOO* Brinde maravilhoso esse né? KKKK É tipo, a Kikyou não é tão má no anime, só no começo, mas depois ela fica boa. Não que eu passei a gostar dela. Mas aqui na fic ela está muito... Seilá, não dá pra explicar, fico frustrada e.e Sim senhorita, mas só de saber que lê me deixa contente. Espero por mais reviews suas :3 Se der eu olho, tenho estado meio ocupada esses dias .-. Vai ser um capitulo por semana, ou no sabado, ou no domingo ok? Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Jeka: **Olá, seja bem vinda e espero que goste :3 Concordo com você, tem muita gente que se acha melhor do que as outras e que colocam "apelidos" não sabendo, ou sabendo o que faz com a pessoa. .-. Vou continuar sim :3 Beijos.

**Lappstift: O**brigada :3 Awn concordo contigo, ele é um fofo mesmo *U* Sim irá ter, mas quando a Kagome sofrer a "Transformação" Kikyou que fuja, porque a artilharia vai ser pesada xD Não irei demorar, vai ser um capitulo por semana, ou sabado, ou domingo ^^ Beijos.

**DH: OOOOOOI **quem é vivo aparece né? Tinha me largado u.u Claro que respondo, tu que não me manda mais u.u NO Nyah eu respondi, dá uma olhada e me mande minha review KKKKKK Vai ser um capitulo por semana, ou sabado, ou domingo xD É eu sei, só um pouquinho... Não irei ficar convencida u.u Espero que goste. Beijos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá ^^, Bem eu fiquei até as 00:50 digitando, pelo motivo de ter saído ontem e voltado tarde T.T Umas 20:30 da noite KKKK Agora me perguntem: "Demorou tudo isso pra digitar?" hehe... Bem não, mas eu fazia pausas... Ou então entrava alguem no quarto e.e** **Muito obrigada pelas reviews *-***

**Boa Leitura.**

**Musica: Never Gonna Be Alone. Nickelback.**

* * *

Inuyasha saiu do carro, eram quase 18h00min e Kikyou o havia chamado para ajuda-la com os preparativos da "festa". Dirigiu-se até a porta da casa da mesma, e nem teve tempo para tocar a campainha. Uma senhora passava pela porta saindo de casa.

- Ãhn... Olá, a Kikyou chegou? – perguntou Inuyasha.

Kaede o encarou e disse:

- A senhorita Kikyou teve que sair, coisa de 30 minutos ou menos, se quiser entrar, pode espera-la senhor Taisho. – Kaede sorriu. – A senhorita Kagome está em casa. – avisou antes de sair, em direção ao ponto de ônibus, deixando Inuyasha parado em frente à porta.

- Acho que posso entrar... – murmurou entrando e fechando a porta.

**X-X-X**

- Hm... Kaede deve ter ido embora. – murmurei fitando o teto desinteressadamente. Minha cabeça latejava um pouco e a bandeja que Kaede havia trazido, ainda estava em cima da minha cama. Ok comi um sanduiche e bebi o suco, o máximo que posso fazer. Obviamente ela se esqueceu do que havia dito. Levantei-me lentamente e peguei a bandeja, já havia trocado de roupa e agora estava com uma calça de moletom e uma regata preta. Abri a porta e fui até as escadas, sem prestar muita atenção.

Estava perto da cozinha, quando escutei uma voz:

- Achei que era mais educada. – me virei franzindo o cenho, aquela voz me era muito conhecida, coisa que não deveria ser.

- I-Inuyasha? – gaguejei ao vê-lo. – O que faz aqui?

- Era para estar esperando a sua irmã. – ele murmurou.

- Daqui a pouco ela deve chegar. – murmurei tristemente, talvez bem lá no fundo eu esperasse que ele tivesse vindo me visitar.

- Mas e você? Porque não está arrumada para a festa? – ele perguntou confuso, enquanto me seguia. Coloquei a bandeja na mesa e me virei para ele.

- Você por acaso já me viu em alguma festa? – perguntei impassível. – Acha que realmente alguém se importa para que eu compareça a elas? Acha que eu sou o tipo de pessoa que "vocês" se importariam?

- Por mim, você estaria em todas as festas, em todas as rodas de conversas e não, não me compare com "eles", porque apesar de não parecer eu me importo realmente com você. – Inuyasha murmurou.

Aquilo me deixou momentaneamente sem reação.

- Não tente mentir pra mim. – murmurei passando por ele indo em direção as escadas, mas Inuyasha segurou meu braço, fazendo com que eu me virasse para ele.

- Eu disse para você que teria a sua confiança e que eu quero ser seu amigo. – ele disse com convicção.

- E como pretende fazer isso? – perguntei.

- Simples. – ele sorriu. – O que gosta de fazer? – perguntou soltando meu braço.

- O quê? – perguntei impressionada.

- Me conte sobre o que gosta de fazer. – ele revirou os olhos entediado.

**X-X-X**

Agora estávamos na sala, no começo Inuyasha fazia perguntas fáceis e depois mais engraçadas, fazendo com que aos poucos eu me soltasse.

- Bolacha de Limão vicia. – Inuyasha assentia enquanto falava.

- Limão? – franzi o cenho.

- Qual é, nunca ficou viciada em nada, não? – ele perguntou frustrado.

- Talvez em... Tortuguitas. – meus olhos brilharam. – É definitivamente a melhor coisa que existe.

- Ok, ainda prefiro bolachas de Limão. – Inuyasha cruzou os braços.

- Bah. – revirei os olhos e depois meu olhar vagou para o relógio. – Inuyasha, bem... A conversa está ótima, mas eu tenho que ir para o meu quarto. Daqui a pouco Kikyou chega e não estou nem um pouco a fim de deixa-la nervosa. – comentei me levantando.

- Por quê é submissa a ela? – Inuyasha também se levantou.

O encarei com os lábios um pouco entre abertos.

- Não sou submissa, apenas quero evitar problemas. – menti seguindo até as escadas.

- Então vamos lá pra casa. – ele anunciou, me fazendo parar.

- E a festa? E a Kikyou? – perguntei de costas para ele.

- Deixe que eu me resolvo depois. – ele deve ter revirado os olhos.

- Vai dar o bolo nela? Assim, do nada? – perguntei me virando para fita-lo.

Inuyasha deu um sorriso de canto e disse:

- Você se preocupa de mais e faz perguntas de mais.

- Mas... – comecei a tentar protestar e ele me cortou:

- Vamos jogamos vídeo-game, seilá. – ele deu ombros.

- Tenho escolha? – murmurei.

- Nem se quisesse. – Inuyasha respondeu.

- Vou pegar meu casaco. – anunciei indo em direção as escadas.

- Kikyou vai chegar logo, logo. – ele me chantageou.

- Vamos logo. – me rendi indo em direção à porta.

**Time, is going by**

**So much faster than I**

**And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you**

_O tempo está passando_

_Muito mais rápido do que eu_

_E eu estou começando a me arrepender de não passá-lo com você_

Inuyasha deu risada e me seguiu, fechando a porta assim que saiu. Caminhei em direção à esquerda e ele segurou o meu braço.

- A onde pensa que vai? – Inuyasha perguntou confuso.

- Hm... Pegar um ônibus? – respondi com outra pergunta.

- Vamos de carro, Kagome. – ele indicou o carro do outro lado da rua.

- Er... – murmurei sorrindo amarelo. Inuyasha revirou os olhos e me puxou para o carro. Entrei no mesmo, me sentando timidamente no banco do passageiro, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Inuyasha deu a volta no carro e se sentou no banco do motorista e fechou a porta, dando a partida logo em seguida.

- Não fique tão tímida. – ele resmungou.

- Ãhn... – murmurei. Comecei a me lembrar dos momentos em que quase havia me cortado e senti um calafrio percorrer pelo meu corpo. Eu não sabia como, mas acho que se por acaso Inuyasha não tivesse me tirado de casa agora, provavelmente teria concretizado o que Kaede havia interrompido. Talvez só talvez, eu procurasse fazer isso para tentar fazer com que as lembranças sumissem da minha cabeça.

**Now I'm wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside**

**So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you**

**So if I haven't yet I've gotta let you know**

_Agora eu estou imaginando porque deixei isso preso dentro de mim_

_Então, estou começando a me arrepender de não ter dito tudo para você_

_Então, se eu ainda não o fiz, tenho que deixar você saber_

O caminho foi silencioso, Inuyasha bufava com a boca contrariado, estava claro que queria me dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia por onde começar. Quando entramos na grande mansão Taisho, acompanhei Inuyasha até o quarto dele.

- Inuyasha, tem algo para me dizer? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Tenho algumas perguntas. – ele suspirou se sentando em uma daquelas cadeiras para computadores. – Sinta-se a vontade, Kagome. – sorriu.

Sentei-me em frente a ele, só que na cama. Estava escurecendo, quase 18h00min da tarde.

- Pergunte, mas não garanto que vou responder. – murmurei sinceramente.

- Ok. – ele respirou fundo. – Porque se isola tanto?

Fechei os olhos e também respirei fundo.

- Acho que tiram o dia para me perguntar isso. – murmurei. – Inuyasha, você deve ter percebido que não sou como as garotas "normais" e ah... Não quero falar sobre isso, vai parecer que fico me remoendo e fazendo drama.

- Pode me contar, sou seu colega não é? – ele sorriu fracamente. Eu sabia que podia contar com ele, assim como contava com a Sango.

- Amigo. – corrigi sem pensar. – Não vai me chamar de dramática? – perguntei insegura.

- Nunca. – ele ergueu a mão como se jurasse.

- Ok.. Ãh... Eu sofro Bullying desde os... Não sei desde quando. – admiti fitando o chão, não conseguiria falar olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. – De todas as pessoas que existem em minha vida, apenas duas realmente se importaram comigo. Sango e a Kaede. Meus pais não dão a mínima para o que eu faço, mas em compensação Kikyou é o centro das atenções já que ela é basicamente "perfeita", em quesitos aparência. Inuyasha, não quero que termine com ela por minha causa, entendeu? – adverti.

- Kagome, apenas continue... – a voz dele foi suave.

- Aos 10 anos, tive que colocar aparelho e óculos, foi então que as provocações começaram mais ainda, me xingavam, zoavam, me excluíam e me deixavam com uma sensação horrível no peito. – meus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas. Merda. Não devia ter começado com isso. – Antes doía, mas com o passar dos tempos piorou. Eu passei a me isolar, e ficar insegura em relação às pessoas, não conseguia e nem consigo me expressar, me impor e mostrar o que sinto, eu sinto medo de próprios seres humanos, Inuyasha... – murmurei chorando.

Ele se levantou da cadeira, e se sentou ao meu lado, me abraçando.

- Calma... – ele murmurava. – Você não está sozinha, eu estou com você. – ele acariciava meus cabelos.

**You're never gonna be alone**

**From this moment on**

**If you ever feel like letting go**

**I won't let you fall**

**You're never gonna be alone**

**I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone**

_Você nunca vai estar sozinha_

_De agora em diante_

_Mesmo que você pense em desistir_

_Não vou deixá-la cair_

_Você nunca vai estar sozinha_

_Vou te abraçar até a dor passar_

Eu precisava desabafar... Como ele adivinhou? Como soube?

- Porque comigo Inuyasha? – murmurei sentindo as lagrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. – Você não acha que Se todos amassem, e ninguém mentisse, Se todos compartilhassem e engolissem seu orgulho, Nós veríamos o dia que ninguém morreria?

- Concordo plenamente. – ele murmurou. – As pessoas estão tão preocupadas em manter a maldita aparência, que não sabem ver o quanto existem pessoas especiais como você. Kagome, me desculpe. – ele falou seu tom era triste.

O encarei confusa.

- Pelo quê?

- Por nunca ter tido coragem o suficiente para falar com você e por ter deixado com que isso acontecesse com você.

- Você não tem culpa. – murmurei sorrindo tristemente.

- Quem são as que mais fazem isso? – ele perguntou seriamente.

Fechei os olhos e murmurei:

- Não me faça perguntas difíceis, que eu não vou mentir.

- Sem chances de dizer? – Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Sabe que uma hora vou acabar descobrindo. – me advertiu.

- Boa sorte. – murmurei limpando as lagrimas do meu rosto. Senti uma sensação de alivio.

**And now as long as I can**

**I'm holding on with both hands**

**Cause forever I believe**

**That there's nothing I could need but you**

**So if I haven't yet,**

**I've gotta let you know**

**You're never gonna be alone**

**From this moment on**

**If you ever feel like letting go**

**I won't let you fall**

**When all I hope is gone**

**I know that you can carry on**

**We're gonna see the world on**

**I'll hold you till the hurt is gone**

_E agora, enquanto eu puder_

_Estarei te segurando com ambas as mãos_

_Pois sempre acreditei_

_Que não há nada que eu precise a não ser você_

_Então, se eu ainda não o fiz,_

_Tenho que deixar você saber_

_Você nunca vai estar sozinha_

_De agora em diante_

_Mesmo que você pense em desistir_

_Não vou deixá-la cair_

_Quando toda a esperança tiver desaparecida_

_Eu sei que você pode continuar_

_Vamos ver o mundo sozinhos_

_Vou te abraçar até a dor passar_

* * *

**Continua...**

**Mereço Reviews?**

**Babb-chan: **Exatamente, elas olham tanto para a aparência das pessoas, que nem notam o caráter delas. Por mais que tentem mentir dizendo que se importam, uma grande maioria vê apenas o exterior das pessoas. Exato, por mais que isso aconteça uma hora isso vai realmente acontecer e ela vai mostrar a verdadeira "Kagome" para o mundo \ô/ A Sango é uma amiga perfeita *-* AHAM *0* Eu achei tão fofa essa cena *U* Ela não se sente bem em uma grande aglomeração, acredito que mesmo estando contente ela prefere ficar sozinha. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Flor do Deserto: **\ô/ Também espero isso, porque elas dizem, mas é sobre os outros e sobre a vida deles, pode não afetar quem diz, mas afeta a quem é direcionado. Então nem tem definição de como dizer o quanto isso é ruim. O quanto muda as pessoas, e as deixam a cada dia pior, apesar de não demonstrarem. Sabe, teve momentos em que me senti como a Kagome enquanto pensava sobre a infância dela e sobre o aperto no coração que ela estava sentindo. Eu senti a tristeza dela. Pois é né... Será que fez bem, ou mau essa amizade do Inu? ~ mistério ~ Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Bad Little Angel: **): e eu tentei faze-lo mais leve, mas a realidade da Ka não deixa, pelo menos por agora =/ A Kikyou... savacavaisofrermuitoainda e.e Será? KKKKKK ~le mistério ~ Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Jooh Chan: **Será que ele vai ser bonzinho, ou cruel? ~le mistério ~ KKK Acho que consegui cumprir meu objetivo \ô/ Pois é, ela ta bem depressiva quase que "no fundo do poço" :/ Mas isso vai mudar *y) Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Miss Illusion: **KKKKK Vou tentar melhorar isso KKKK Own Obrigada :3 Todas vamos torcer pra ela *_* Será que ele vai fazer bem, ou mal pra ela? ~le misterio~. Essa parte do Gol foi fofa *0* Melhor não mesmo hehe. Fico feliz que tenha gostado, de vez em quando sempre vai ter essas auto reflexões dela. Awn, fico feliz que esteja gostando *U* Eu acho que ficou mais explicito, porque eu sinto o que ela sente. Seilá, toda a tristeza que ela sente ;/ Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Nane-Chan: **Bom acho que sim, de acordo com a situação dela :/ ... Será que o Inuyasha ta aprontando alguma? sera que vai fazer bem ou mal pra ela? ~le misterio.~ Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Kag Higurashi: **Há sei que é você u.u Estava em anonimo, mas somente uma pessoa me chama de "Priminha Loka" *-* É pre você ver, como as pessoas se sentem em relação ao bullying, como o psicológico delas fica abalado e o quão baixo são as tentativas de tentarem aliviar essa "dor" .-. Com certeza, ela TEM que ser feliz pela pessoa maravilhosa que é e porque ela merece. Será que ela é adotada? ~le mistério ~Nass, essa fic é cheia de mistério e.e E você é SIM tudo isso, e eu não sou u-u espero que goste. Beijos prima.

**Hiwako: **No morra :c É realmente desesperador .-. Você fica vendo uma pessoa pensando seriamente em se cortar e quase fazendo isso... Ainda bem que a Kaede apareceu \ô/ Concordo com você, mas acho que isso ainda seria pouco para o que a Kikyou fez e faz com a Ka .-. Estamos contigo Inu gatito \ô/ KKKK Espero que goste. Beijos.

**DH: **SIIM U_U Me abandonou u.u e da essas aparições repentinas KKKK No irei ficar xD Tenho um tio chamado "Danilo" de boa, e ele faz com que eu não fique convencida KKKKKK mas é verdade mesmo esse negocio do Tio lol KKKK Preguiçoso u-u Beijos.

**Isa Otome 7: **Pois é T.T Verei o que posso fazer .-. Mas acho que ela vai acabar se cortando, pra tentar fugir um pouco da "dor" que ela sente. Concordo com você \ô/ Fico feliz que esteja gostando *U* Precisa mesmo u.u Espero que goste. Beijos.


	5. Chapter 5

__**HEEEEEEY!**

**Batatinhas quando nascem, esparramam pelo chão. Priy Taisho quando vê as reviews, põe a mão no coração *_* **

**Ok, rima idiota KKKKKK Muito obrigado mesmo e...Véi to nas dorgas e.e**

**Espero que gostem, esse capitulo foi meio... seilá, me digam o que acham.**

**14 Reviews *-* Quero mais *U***

**Gente, se os capitulos estiverem MUITO pequenos me avisem que começarei a faze-los maior, OK?**

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

_E com o passar do tempo ficamos mais fortes, nossas dores ficam piores e com os dias conhecemos pessoas especiais e outras nem tanto. Quando pequenas sonhamos com o Príncipe encantado que nunca virá... Pensamos que somos princesas, e que tudo de ruim que acontece é algo passageiro. Sim, alguns são passageiros e depois você acaba se esquecendo, mas outros momentos cenas e mais cenas voltam na sua mente, repetindo aquele filme triste e torturoso. Você se sente impotente, como se nada do que quisesse fosse possível, como se estivesse sozinho e que nada lhe tiraria dali. Mas ai você conhece pessoas... _Pessoas que aos poucos vão se tornando_ mais que importante para você, e então percebe que apesar de parecer estar no fundo do poço, eles vão sempre estar ali com uma corda prontos para nos ajudarem. _

- Então você toca? – Inuyasha me perguntou impressionado.

Vou explicar, antes que vocês fiquem confusos.

Eu e Inuyasha ainda estávamos no quarto dele, os dois sentados em cima da cama, conversando e dando risada, quando ele conseguiu descobrir que eu tocava.

-Ãhn... É. – fitei o chão sem graça. – Aprendi com a minha avó.

- Tocaria para mim se eu pedisse? – Inuyasha perguntou animado.

Sorri um pouco e iria aceitar se não tivesse visto que horas eram.

- Quem sabe outro dia. – ele fez um bico. – Tenho que ir embora. – me levantei e ele segurou meu pulso, minha reação foi arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Só mais um pouco... – pediu.

- Nem mais um pouco, primeiramente nem deveria estar aqui. – respondi calmamente.

- Então eu te levo. – ele se levantou rapidamente.

- Eu posso ir sozinha. – murmurei.

- Mas eu te trouxe aqui e... Psiu! Nem adianta reclamar. – ele pôs um dedo sobre os meus lábios me impedindo de falar.

Assenti concordando, proximidades físicas com o Inuyasha me deixavam conturbada.

- Hm. Vamos. – murmurei assim que ele retirou os dedos dos meus lábios.

Ele assentiu e segurou minha mão, me puxando em direção à saída do quarto. Estávamos descendo as escadas, quando vi uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, a pele clara e os olhos castanhos. Ela estava usando um vestido azul marinho que ia até um palmo acima dos joelhos, falava no telefone e andava de um lado para o outro.

- Não Kikyou. – ela olhou para nos e eu senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo ao ouvir o nome da Kikyou. – Eu não vi o Inuyasha o dia todo.

Alguns segundos em silencio e ela voltou a responder:

- Eu não faço ideia, ele deve de ter saído com o Sesshomaru. – a mulher revirou os olhos. – Sim, apesar de eles brigarem ainda são irmãos e saem juntos. Não Kikyou, não faço ideia se ele levou o celular, talvez tenha o esquecido. Sabe que o Inuyasha é cabeça de vento.

- Quê? – Inuyasha murmurou indignado e recebeu um olhar feio da mulher.

- Fale com ele amanha querida. – ela estreitou os olhos ao dizer aqui. – Tchau. – e então desligou, jogando o telefone no sofá.

- Er... Oi mãe. – Inuyasha sorriu amarelo.

- Oi mãe... – ela fechou os olhos. – Dá próxima vez em que der o bolo na sua "namoradinha", me avise para que eu não atenda o telefone. – abriu os olhos e o encarou ameaçadoramente.

- Pode deixar... – Inuyasha murmurou e ela olhou para mim. Opa.

- E você quem é querida? – sorriu carinhosamente. – Sou Izayoi Taisho, a mãe do Inuyasha.

- Olá, sou Kagome Higurashi senhora Taisho, prazer. – me apresentei.

- Somente Izayoi, Kagome-Chan. – ela sorriu.

- Izayoi. – sorri, ela havia sido gentil.

- E aonde estão indo? – ela pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Estou indo levar a Kagome em casa, mãe. – Inuyasha me puxou, fazendo com que terminássemos de descer as escadas. Sim, ainda estávamos parados lá.

- Não quer comer, querida? – ofereceu pegando minhas mãos e segurando entre as suas.

- Não precisa se incomodar Izayoi... – comecei, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Só sai daqui depois que comer alguma coisa. – ela começou a me arrastar para a cozinha. - A proposito, eu não gosto nem um pouco da sua irmã. Você é muito mais bonita que ela. – a senhora Taisho olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Ãhn... Obrigada. – murmurei sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

- Hm... Vamos comer bolo. – Inuyasha passou por nós correndo em direção a uma bandeja que continha um bolo.

- Se hoje não fosse dia da Pizza, lhe bateria com uma colher de pau. – Izayoi estreitou os olhos e eu tentei reprimir o riso da cara de assustado do Inuyasha.

- Senhora T... Izayoi não precisa se preocupar, nem tenho fome. – comentei.

- Querida, se não comer vou bater em você com a colher de pau. – o olhar dela foi maligno. – Agora se sinta a vontade. – e então sorriu de novo.

- Ok. – sorri amarelo. – Vamos comer.

X-X-X

Depois de comermos bolo, bebermos suco e ficarmos conversando com a Sra. Taisho, Inuyasha me levou para casa.

- Me lembre de nunca tentar negar nada para a sua mãe. – comentei antes de sair do carro, ele havia parado na esquina, para que Kikyou não nos visse.

- A colher de pau é maligna. – ele deu risada. – Te vejo amanha?

- Claro. – suspirei. – Obrigada. – agradeci sorrindo sinceramente.

- Por...? – ele franziu o cenho confuso.

- Por me fazer esquecer um pouco dessa realidade, definitivamente obrigada Inuyasha. – respondi fechando a porta e seguindo em direção a minha casa. Depois de uns 3 minutos caminhando, cheguei a frente à porta de casa e esta estava muito barulhenta. Entrei e vi alguns adolescentes dormindo no chão, dois em cima do sofá em uma cena um tanto que constrangedora, copos de bebida no chão e haviam alguns dançando, fora os que estavam se pegando nos outros cantos da casa. Subi rapidamente para o meu quarto e entrei fechando a porta, melhor trancando-a.

- Tomara que meus pais não cheguem... – murmurei tendo um mau pressentimento. Soltei os meus cabelos e tirei os sapatos. Fui em passos lentos até a minha cama e me deitei, tirando o óculos e o colocando na cabeceira da cama.

_- Um dia você verá o quão brilhante as estrelas são, Kagome. – uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos e olhos claros murmurou. – Aqui na cidade elas são confusas, você nunca sabe se são estrelas, ou aviões. – ela deu risada._

_- Elas são tão lindas... – uma garotinha de media 08 anos murmurou encantada, estavam na varanda de casa quase 02h00min da madrugada, mas não tinha medo sua avó estava ali com ela. _

_- Sabe Kagome, estrelas são como pessoas. Cada uma tem seu brilho e sua função aqui na Terra. – a senhora olhou para a neta. – Não deixem que ofusquem o seu brilho, ou você fará falta um dia. _

_- Sim senhora. – a menina sorriu e logo em seguida bocejou e esfregou os olhos. – Amanha me ensina aquela canção? – murmurou com sono._

_- Ogni volta che si vuole, la mia principessa.* – a avó sorriu. – Vamos entrar, está tarde._

Lagarta na árvore

**Como você sabia quem seria?**

**Não pode ir longe**

**Mas você sempre pode sonhar**

**Desejar você pode e desejá-lo pôde**

**Não se preocupe, aguente firme**

**Eu te prometo**

**Chegará um dia**

**Borboleta voe longe**

**Borboleta voe longe (Borboleta voe longe)**

Cantei fechando os olhos, uma sensação de paz invadiu o meu ser, lembrar-se da minha avó me deixava assim, com a sensação de reconforto.

- Mia nonna ... Il mio punto di pace.* - murmurei antes de adormecer.

* * *

**Continua... **

**Mereço reviews?**

**Ogni volta che si vuole, la mia principessa**_: Sempre que você quiser, minha princesa._

**Mia nonna ... Il mio punto di pace : **Minha avó... Meu ponto de paz.

**Miss Illusion: **Sou telepata \ô/ Mas nesse dia eu tava tipo escutando todas as musicas do Nickelback haha *-* Pois é, mas ela começou a mudar... Mudanças quase que imperceptíveis, mas ainda são mudanças né? *U* É, mas eu acho que essa fic vai ser pequena... Não sei direito ._. Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Flor Do Deserto: **KKKK Foi lindo mesmo, ah é de se desconfiar já que ele teve aquela conversa com o Miroku que acabou deixando muitas pessoas com um pé atrás em relação a ele. É eu confio nas pessoas, mas sempre tenho um receio em relação á elas, tipo posso esperar de tudo psé. Bem, a Kikyou ligou para a mãe do Inuyasha e disse um monte, mas você não achou estranho a Kagome não ter visto ela na festa?. É eu quase chorei escrevendo ._. Seilá, mexe com a gente né? Ainda bem que esse foi mais light. Flor, quando disserem que tuas lagrimas são por tolice, diga a essas pessoas que elas só estão lhe vendo chorar, e que não fazem ideia da dor que você sente e os motivos por causa disso. A musica que eu coloquei foi : **Never Gonna Be Alone. Nickelback. ^^** Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Bad Little Angel: **KKKKK Safadinha u_u No, por enquanto não. Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Danda Jabur: **Ah sem problemas ^^ O importante é que comentou . duas, eu tambem tenho muitos amigos pela internet, mas dá uma falta né? T.T Pois é em relação ao Inuyasha está um certo suspense. Por que ele se importa tanto com a Kagome e etc. KKKK Brinco de Coruja? *-* Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Babb-Chan:** Awn Gatita, sem problemas :3 O bom é que comentou *_* Vou ir na fic da tua irmã assim que terminar aqui, Ok? Tipo sou muito telepata, então tive a repentina vontade de escutar Nickelback e coloquei essa musica *U* Ai como tenho mania de ver as traduções, vi que era perfeita haha. A Kikyou ligou para a mãe do Inuyasha LOL Bitch fazendo barraco KKKK Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Hiwako: ***-* Aham. É muita gente ta com um pé atrás em relação a ele, mas ele pode ser um cretino... Ou não *o* Nesse aqui tambem foi sem ela ~samba~ Decidi dar uma folga pra Ka. Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Kag Higurashi:** *-* Ainda bem. Pois é, já vi algumas. Mas foram realmente poucas, MUITO poucas talvez umas 3 fics com esse tema. Ah sem problema, com o tempo mesmo que venha em anonimo eu sei quem manda. Cada leitor tem um jeito e uma característica de escrever *_* Ainda bem né Prima? KKKKK Tambem lhe adoro. Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Jooh Chan: **Bem... No posso contar. Mas logo irá descobrir *U* hm... Depois daquela conversa com o Miroku muita gente ficou com um pé atrás em relação a ele... KKK Um por semana :3 nem vai demorar muito KKKK Né? *U* Foi um bolo perfeito esse. Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Nane-chan3: **Não é feio, só tira desse padrão de beleza e.e Concordo plenamente com o que você disse. Fico feliz que goste. Beijos.

**Nikkagomes: **Awn seja bem vinda :3 Bullying é muito tenso mesmo, bem qualquer um já foi zoado ou provocado ao menos uma vez, eu já fui quando usava oculos, mas bati no garoto que fez isso e nunca mais ele me provocou ^^ Ai, mas ter uma irmã como a Kikyou lasca tudo e.e Espero que goste. Beijos.

**MissFF:** Olá *-* Bem, todo mundo ficou com um pé atrás em relação a ele, mas só iremos saber futuramente né? KKKK Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Isa- Otome 7: **Awn, obrigada *-* Pois é, quase chorei escrevendo aquela cena ._. Sério. Ele é um fofo mesmo *-* Seilá, tudo de bom. Ele conseguiu entrar no mundo da Ka, e isso é bom... Ou ruim, quem sabe? *apanha* Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Tatiane: **Olá, seja bem vinda :3 Obrigada mesmo *U* Espere que logo verá, será fofo :3 Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Su Taisho:** É depois perto do fim do anime ela ficou boa de novo, mas na fic ela é cruel e.e Aham *_* Todo sábado, ou domingo. Eu só não postei ontem, porque estive meio ocupada ._. Mas sempre nos veremos no fim de semana *U* Sim senhorita. *bate continência* Espero que goste. Beijos.


	6. Chapter 6

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ^^ Sim, eu sei que atrasou ._. Mas me desculpem? *faz cara do gato do Sherek* O capitulo saiu maior \ô/ Vou tentar fazer ou desse tamanho, ou maior ok? Só não coloquei mais coisas, porque queria deixa-los curiosos KK'**

**O Tamanho está bom? ou ainda está pequeno? -**

**Musica: Save The Hero - Beyoncé. **

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

**I lay alone awake at night, sorrow feels my eyes**

**But I'm not strong enough to cry**

**Despite my disguise**

**I'm left with no shoulder, but everybody wants to lean on me**

**I guess I'm their soldier**

**Whose gonna be mine?**

_Eu me deito sozinha, acordada a noite, Tristeza preenche meus olhos_

_Mas eu não sou forte o bastante para chorar_

_Apesar do meu disfarce_

_Eu sou abandonada nem nenhum ombro,Mas todo mundo quer se apoiar em mim_

_Eu acho que sou o soldado deles_

_Mas quem vai ser o meu?_

**2 Semanas Depois...**

Eu observava as pessoas de longe. Todas aglomeradas em pequenos grupos, outros em duplas, muitos em multidões e poucos sozinhos. A maioria destes falava ao telefone ou mandava mensagens de texto para alguém. De vez em quando sorriam, reviravam os olhos ou até mesmo passavam as mãos pelos cabelos. E eu como sempre os observava de longe, havia conseguido dar um "perdido" em Sango e me sentei em um lugar a onde pudesse observar e não ser observada.

Creio eu, que depois de um tempo observando as pessoas comecei a notar características e até mesmo prever o que algumas vão fazer, coisas básicas como franzir o cenho e morder o lábio inferior, tamborilar os dedos em alguma superfície ou até mesmo quando o olhar vaga por algum lugar nervosamente. Coisas simples, bem simples. Mas que ajudam no compreendimento dos seres humanos... Ok, falando assim parece que não sou um.

Um exemplo de pessoa que pode ser facilmente identificada e entendida, apesar de ser meio confusa é Ayame Tanaka. Ruiva dos olhos verdes, com o corpo "perfeito" para "eles", Ayame é um pouco tímida. Sim, faz parte de um dos clubes acadêmicos. Teatro, mas realmente só se solta quando está atuando, ela é definitivamente complexa.

No momento, manda sms. Sempre sorrindo ou bufando com a boca em irritação a cada resposta que recebe. Quando fica impaciente começa a fazer caretas, mordendo os lábios e estralando os dedos. Claro, que ela sempre fazia um de cada vez. Não se deixando "notar" muito a sua impaciência.

Acho que é melhor parar de enrolar... Não?

Vou contar o que tem acontecido nessas ultimas duas semanas.

**Flash Back: **

- Acorda Kagome, acorda IDIOT A! – Kikyou puxou a morena pelo braço, fazendo com que ela rolasse e caísse no chão.

A noite de Kikyou havia sido um tanto que... Agitada? Não vamos entrar em detalhes, mas deixem a imaginação de vocês fluir... Continuando, ela não havia percebido a zona que a "festinha" havia causado. Embalagens de bebidas no chão, copos plásticos, caixas de Pizzas e etc. Fora a GRANDE desordem que a casa e principalmente a sala se encontrava. Já eram quase 06h30min da manhã e provavelmente seus pais já estavam voltando para casa. Não queria encrenca com eles. – Precisa limpar a zona da casa, Kagome. – ordenou.

Kagome balançou um pouco a cabeça, tentando organizar os pensamentos. Dormiu que nem percebeu, mas seu corpo ainda continuava cansado. Como se não houvesse dormido nem 3 minutos.

- E por que não pede para seus amigos lhe ajudarem, Kikyou? – perguntou enquanto se levantava, sentindo uma pequena dor por causa do tombo na perna esquerda.

- Porque eu os chutei para fora daqui. – Kikyou bateu o pé no chão impacientemente – E além do mais, quero que VOCÊ limpe.

Kagome a encarou, estava farta daquilo e pela primeira vez, desafiou Kikyou.

- E o que eu ganharia com isso?

Kikyou não evitou arregalar os olhos. Em quase 16 anos de convivência com Kagome, ela nunca havia lhe respondido desse jeito. Era quase como uma criada, que nunca protestava uma ordem dada e que deveria ser prontamente atendida.

- Como ousa. – segurou-lhe o braço fortemente. – Me obedeça Kagome.

Kagome respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Não.

Mais uma vez, o choque tomou conta de seu rosto. Como... Como aquele ser atrevia a desafia-la?

- Vou te dar apenas mais uma chance. – Kikyou apertou-lhe mais ainda o braço, fazendo com que as unhas começassem a penetrar a pele de Kagome. Puxou-a com violência e saiu a arrastando em direção a porta. – Você vai limpar a droga da casa, AGORA! – o tom foi agressivo.

- E se eu não limpar? – o tom de Kagome foi cínico. Não entendia da onde vinha esse desejo de desafiar Kikyou, mas estava gostando. Era uma ótima sensação deixar a irmã com raiva, fora da postura de boa moça.

Kikyou então lhe deu um tapa. Kagome sentiu o rosto formigar e o braço doer.

- Vá LIMPAR! – a morena de olhos frios, empurrou a irmã em direção as escadas. Fazendo com que a mesma quase saísse rolando as mesmas.

Kagome se escorou no corrimão e viu pelo canto do olho, a irmã entrar no quarto e fechar a porta.

Suspirou e decidiu por fim limpar o mais rápido que podia as bagunças que Kikyou e os amigos fizeram. Foi andando em passos lentos e se agachou, pegando os papeis maiores e os copos. Eram muitos e não tinha recolhido nem ao menos metade, quando seu pai abriu a porta. Sua mãe estava com o braço entrelaçado ao dele e sorria, mas este sorriso se perdeu ao ver o estado em que a casa se encontrava.

- O que você fez aqui? – a voz do Senhor Higurashi se fez presente. Era fria e ao mesmo tempo nervosa.

- Eu... Eu não fiz nada. – Kagome respondeu fitando os pais surpresa.

- VOCÊ FEZ UMA FESTA? – A voz da senhora Higurashi foi extremamente agressiva. Lembrava a de Kikyou. – Você aproveitou que saímos e deu uma MALDITA FESTA?

- Não fui eu... – Kagome começou a tentar se explicar, quando Kikyou apareceu no alto das escadas. Ela estava sem maquiagem, os cabelos soltos e usava uma camisola de cetim perolada, junto com um hobbie.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz dela foi totalmente inocente. – Mamãe, Papai o que está acontecendo? Kagome, o que são essas coisas no chão da sala?

- Kikyou você sabe o que... – começou Kagome novamente, mas foi cortada pelos pais.

- Sua irmã irresponsável fez uma festa. – o senhor Higurashi olhou para Kagome com desprezo, fazendo com que o coração da mesma se despedaçasse.

- Está de castigo. – a voz da senhora Higurashi foi igual ao do marido. – Limpe tudo e não irá sair de casa por UM MÊS. Da escola para casa e de casa para a escola, além de que vai ajudar nas tarefas da casa.

Havia sido enganada, havia mais uma vez levado a culpa por Kikyou que aproveitou a maldita chance para jogar os pais mais uma vez contra ela. E ela não conseguia falar, porque sempre que tentava era interrompida, cortada por um olhar feio e julgada inutilmente.

- Termine de limpar isso e vá fazer o café. – a senhora Higurashi ordenou enquanto subia as escadas, sendo acompanhada pelo marido. – Kaede de agora em diante virá menos vezes por semana. Já que teremos uma nova empregada. – comentou.

- E mamãe, acredita que eu nem ao menos vi a baderna que Kagome fez? – Kikyou fez falsamente um tom de surpresa. – Estava tão cansada que nem ao menos ouvi quando o carro de vocês chegaram. Acredito que só acordei por causa das exclamações de mamãe.

- Querida, você é uma santa. – o senhor Higurashi falou. – Ande logo Kagome, Não temos o dia todo. – anunciou antes de ir em direção ao quarto.

Kikyou deu um sorrisinho cínico, antes de seguir em direção ao próprio quarto. Deixando uma Kagome que se sentia incrivelmente idiota na sala.

**Fim do Flash Back. **

Sim, sim agora estou de castigo por culpa da Kikyou. E o pior é que eu nem ao menos participei dessa festa, como se já tivesse participado de alguma outra que ela tenha feito.

O pior de tudo é que ando tão ocupada, que nem ao menos tenho tempo para conversar com a Sango. Ela tem andado também tem estado bastante ocupada essas ultimas semanas, com os treinos que está quase como um zumbi. Antes de ontem, sem prestar atenção, ela acabou fazendo um movimento errado e torceu o pulso. Ficou em casa esses dois dias.

- Está pensando em quê? – ouvi a voz da Sango ao meu lado.

- Na Sango... – murmurei sem prestar atenção.

- Bom saber que você pensa em mim, mesmo quando deveria estar pensando em coisas mais interessantes. – a voz dela saiu debochada.

Ainda sem encara-la, comecei a raciocinar. Se ela não estava aqui, eu estava tendo uma alucinação?

**Who's there to save the hero**

**When she's left all alone, and she's crying out for help**

**Who's there to save the hero**

**Who's there to save the girl after she saves the world**

_Quem está lá para salvar a heroína?_

_Quando ela é deixada sozinha e ela está chorando por ajuda_

_Quem está lá para salvar a heroína?_

_Quem está lá pra salvar a garota depois dela salvar o mundo? Depois dela salvar o mundo_

- Estou por acaso tendo alucinações com você, Sango? – murmurei me virando para encara-la. Ela estava usando uma regata azul e um short jeans preto. O típico rabo de cavalo nos cabelos e no pulso direito uma faixa, para imobiliza-lo.

Ela revirou os olhos e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Você devia comer. – comentou – Está pálida.

- Não estou com vontade. – murmurei de volta. – Você devia estar em casa, está de atestado. Caso não se lembre.

- Não é um pulso torcido, que vai me impedir de vir à escola. – Sango resmungou. – Além do mais, o Miroku ficou com o meu caderno...

- O que ta acontecendo com você? – perguntei simplesmente. – Daria de tudo para ficar em casa e dormir por algumas horas a mais.

- Agora é errado quer vir à escola? – ela perguntou. – E além do mais, só estou aqui por causa do meu caderno. Vou pega-lo e ir para casa.

- Agora está mais ou menos explicado. – fechei os olhos, sentindo uma pontada na cabeça. Há quantas horas não comia? 6, 7... Ou talvez dois dias. Tenho estado tão ocupada, que nem ao menos tenho chance de comer. Antes eu já não tinha lá aquele animo para me alimentar e agora todo o que eu já não tinha sumiu... Como se eu houvesse virado um robô.

- E você, o que anda fazendo que está mais abatida do que o normal? – Sango perguntou fitando as pessoas.

- Estou normal, Sango. – respondi.

- Você pode pensar que está normal, mas não está. – ela virou o rosto para me encarar. – Está mais pálida, parece que perdeu peso, os lábios secos, os olhos sem vida, a voz sem animo... Ka você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe?

- É tudo imaginação da sua cabeça. Eu To bem. – olhei para ela e forcei um sorriso, que deve ter saído como uma careta.

- Não tente mentir para você mesma, porque não engana nem ao menos a mim. – Sango me olhou magoada e se levantou, começando a rumar em direção oposta a minha.

**X-X-X**

**Narradora: **

Kagome havia ficado um tanto que impressionada com o que Sango havia dito, por simples... Surpresa. Nunca ninguém havia sentido sua dor e expressado com poucas palavras como Sango. Melhor, poucas palavras não.

A amiga demonstrou com o olhar o quanto ficou magoada, por Kagome não ter confiado em si para se abrir, contar o que tinha e deixa-la ajudar de alguma forma.

Sango tinha consciência de que tudo o que acontecia com o psicológico de Kagome era envolvido com os pais, a escola e a irmã. Por diversas vezes, gritava e tentava agredir Kikyou, sempre que a mesma soltava um comentário maldoso sobre Kagome, mas sempre era impedida pela a amiga que dizia que não valia a pena.

- Ah, com toda a certeza valeria a pena dar uns bons chutes naquela patricinha de uma figa... – murmurou com raiva.

Estava prestes a virar o corredor, quando ouviu uma risada máscula. Se virou, prestes a perguntar o que o idiota tinha achado de engraçado, quando viu Miroku a encarando.

- Quê é? – perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Falar sozinha, é o primeiro sintoma de loucura. – o moreno se aproximou dela. – Sabia, Sangozinha?

- Não me chame assim... – Sango estreitou os olhos. – Cadê o meu caderno?

- Calma Sangozinha... – Miroku se aproximou mais ainda dela, fazendo com que ela desse um passo para trás, conforme ele ia um para frente. Encurralando-a, entre ele e a parede. – Porque está nervosa? – murmurou.

- A-Acho que isso não te interessa. – Sango murmurou desconcentrada. Sempre que ficava perto do Houshi se sentia assim, desorientada.

- Porque é sempre tão hostil, Sango? – Miroku colou seu corpo ao dela, fazendo com que correntes "elétricas" passassem pelo corpo de ambos.

- Porque eu teria de ser gentil, Miroku? – Sango o encarou.

- Porque eu não deveria ser gentil? – ele respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Não pense que vou sair com você. – Sango respondeu. – Não sou como essas vadias que você sai.

- Eu não pedi para que saia comigo. – o tom que ele usou foi quase como se ela o tivesse feito um insulto. – Você é diferente, uma mulher independente, que sabe o que quer e o que não quer. Que tem sonhos e que com certeza vai conseguir realiza-los em um futuro não muito distante, você é diferente Sango e isso a torna especial.

- Miroku... – Sango estava sem palavras, sentia a respiração dele batendo contra seu rosto.

- E por isso, quero que tenha um filho meu Sangozinha. – a voz de Miroku mudou para um tom animado e então...

**PAFT! (N/A eu sei, tentativa tosca de ser um tapa ¬¬).**

- PERVERTIDO, DE UMA FIGA! – Sango o empurrou vermelha. – SE APROVEITANDO DA SITUAÇÃO?

- Sangozinha, você sabe que minha mãe é amaldiçoada... – Miroku estava com a mão do lado esquerdo do rosto e nesse havia uma marca vermelha, com os cinco dedos de Sango. – Caramba, você tem um tapa forte até com a mão esquerda. – comentou impressionado.

- Você que tem a personalidade amaldiçoada. – Sango bufou com a boca indignada. E por instantes se lembrou da amiga e toda a irritação sumiu. – Me de logo o meu caderno.

Miroku olhou para a moça e perguntou:

- Não quer me contar o que acontece?

- Adiantaria de alguma coisa? – murmurou em resposta.

- Pode fazer com que você se sinta mais leve. – ele tentou persuadi-la.

Sango ponderou seriamente em conversar com Miroku, mas essa ideia sumiu rapidamente ao se lembrar do tipo de pessoa que era.

- Não obrigada, Houshi. – falou – Ande logo com isso.

Miroku suspirou, por hora desistindo da ideia.

- Vamos me siga, está no meu armário. – falou começando a rumar para a esquerda.

- Claro. – Sango concordou o seguindo. Imagens do que havia acontecido há minutos atrás passavam lentamente em sua cabeça.

**X-X-X**

**Kagome Povs: **

**I bottle all my hurt inside, I guess I'm living a lie**

**Inside my mind each day I die, What can bring me back to life**

**I serve the world a gesture, someone to say you're beautiful**

**Come find this burried treasure, they both lead to a higher goal**

_Eu botei minha dor para dentro, Eu acho que estou vivendo uma mentira_

_Dentro da minha a cada dia que eu morro, O que pode me trazer de volta à vida?_

_Eu sirvo ao mundo um gesto, alguém para dizer "Você é linda"_

_Venha encontrar esse tesouro enterrado, eles levam tanto a um objetivo maior_

- Mentir para mim mesma... – murmurei – Ótimo. – resmunguei quando meu estomago roncou. Minhas mãos tremiam e minha cabeça doía resultado de quem não se alimenta direito há dois dias. Levantei-me, com um pouco de esforço e caminhei em passos lentos para dentro do colégio. O corredor estava vazio e por alguns momentos, se escorava nas paredes para ficar em pé.

- Olhe quem encontramos. – a voz de Kikyou foi extremamente debochada. – A Nerd Faxineira.

- Ah, você ficaria bem de empregada... – Yura gargalhou. – Já pensou em começar a trabalhar em casas para conseguir comprar roupas decentes?

- Se bem que acho que nem com dinheiro, você se vestiria bem. – Kikyou começou a caminhar em minha direção, sendo seguida pela a amiga. – Não é mesmo, Kagomezinha? – e então gargalhou sendo acompanhada por Yura, enquanto passavam me empurrando. Precisei me apoiar na parede para não cair. Minhas pernas já bambeavam, minha garganta estava seca e eu comecei a ver as coisas rodando. Obriguei-me a andar, alguns alunos passavam por mim e tiravam uma comigo. Obviamente que a maioria sabia do meu castigo e de toda armação que Kikyou havia feito e também era claro que nenhum deles se importaria em se colocar em meu lugar e tentar convencer meus pais de que eu não tinha nada a ver com isso. Eram um bando de superficiais, que só se importavam com a chamada "elite", que não queriam e nem ao menos se importavam se pessoas a sua volta sofriam. A única coisa que importa para eles é que sua reputação não fique manchada, que consiga uma bolsa de estudos, que aproveitem as festas e que peguem o maior numero de pessoas que puderem, ou terem a maior reputação de patricinhas do colégio. Simples holofotes, é o que importa.

- Simples status. – murmurei escorando minhas costas em um armário. Depois de algum esforço, as dores no estomago aumentaram devido à fome. A cabeça doía e meu corpo estava tremendo, minha vista estava turva. Escurecia e voltava, em segundos. Consegui identificar alguém vindo rapidamente em minha direção.

- Kagome? – a voz de Inuyasha estava preocupada. – O que você tem? – perguntou me sustentando.

Não consegui responder. Minha vista escureceu totalmente e de repente, eu não senti mais nada.

**Who's there to save the hero**

**When she's left all alone, and she's crying out for help**

**Who's there to save the hero**

**Who's there to save the girl after she saves the world**

**After she saves the world (After she saves the world)**

**After she saves the world (After she saves the world)**

**I've given too much of myself and it's driving me crazy**

**I'm crying out for help**

**Sometimes I wish someone would just come here and save me**

**Save me from myself**

**Who's there to save the hero**

**When she's left all alone, and she's crying out for help**

**Who's there to save the hero**

**Who's there to save the girl after she saves the world**

_Quem está lá para salvar a heroína?_

_Quando ela é deixada sozinha e ela está chorando por ajuda_

_Quem está lá para salvar a heroína?_

_Quem está lá pra salvar a garota depois dela salvar o mundo?_

_Depois dela salvar o mundo (Depois dela salvar o mundo)_

_Depois dela salvar o mundo (Depois dela salvar o mundo)_

_Eu dei muito de mim mesmo e agora está me enlouquecendo_

_Eu estou chorando por ajuda_

_Ás vezes eu desejo que alguém pudesse simplesmente vir aqui e me salvar_

_Me salvar de mim mesma_

_Quem está lá para salvar a heroína?_

_Quando ela é deixada sozinha e ela está chorando por ajuda_

_Quem está lá para salvar a heroína?_

_Quem está lá pra salvar a garota depois dela salvar o mundo?_

* * *

**Continua...**

**Mereço Reviews?**

**Nane-chan3: Obrigada por expressar a sua opinião, eu tambem estava achando isso ._. Espero que você goste desse ^^ Awn, ta amando? *-*. Beijos. **

**Babb-chan: Awn amiga, vou faze-los maiores de agora para os proximos capitulos. *O* Ah, calme e respire KKKK Logo, logo esse momento chegará *_* Né, porque será? *acompanha na risada maldosa* Awn, adoro a dona Izayoi haha *-* Perfeita. Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Jooh-Chan: AAAAAWN Que bom que gostou :3 É né, é um mistério em relação ao Inu. KKK' Own, me desculpe ._. Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**MissFF: Olá *-* Obrigada sua fofa, desculpe a demora ._. Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Kag Higurashi: Awn fico feliz que tenha gostado *-* Né, ainda bem que somos as únicas a escrever assim KKK' Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Tatiane: KKKKK Sorry, agora os capítulos saíram maiores *0* A Izayoi é perfeita :3 KK' Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim, o Sesshy vai aparecer. Só não sei ainda quando, mas vai aparecer sim *U*. Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Danda Jabur: KKKKKK Ela tem um jeitinho unico de ser lol que dá medo as vezes XD Tipo, ficou claro que ela detesta a Kikyou *-* Mais uma pro fan clube anti Kikvaca \ô/ KKKK Agora farei capitulos maiores ^^ Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**DH: SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMIDO U.U KKK' No amo não U_U ~pranãoficarseachando u.u É, em compensação as outras que ela quase no aparecia nessa aqui ela tem um papel fundamental e.e KKK' Me lembrou minha mãe tambem... e.e Sorry pela demora U_U Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Jusamurai: Awn obrigada. Sorry pela demora, mas o capitulos normais saem no sabado ou no domingo ^^ Espero que goste. Beijos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gatitos AND Gatitas... **

**Eu particularmente... Prefiro não comentar sobre esse capitulo '-' K **

**Se por um acaso, a fic atrasar... MANDEM ALGUÉM EM MEU SOCORRO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAW -QQ To atolada de trabalhos... Mentira... Não, to mesmo atolada de trabalhos '-' Fora que essa semana tenho que ajudar na decoração da minha sala... Vai ter "Feira-Cultural", Folclore ou algo do tipo e.e **

**Tadinha de mim... psé KKK**

**AWW Capitulo dedicado á FLOR DO DESERTO u_u Porque, essa ninda pensou que eu tinha ignorado-a... Só que eu JURAVA que tinha respondido o review dela... Sorry? ._.**

**Tipo assim, são 00:42 e eu aqui KKK Minha irmã ta reclamando que eu to demorando e.e **

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

E Kagome havia simplesmente desmaiado. Se ele houvesse demorado mais um segundo, ou menos que isso ela teria caído no chão e até mesmo se machucado um pouco.

Inuyasha de principio se sentiu atordoado, sem saber o que fazer e então em seguida, ajeitou a garota nos braços e foi com ela o mais rápido que pode para a enfermaria. No caminho, algumas pessoas paravam o que estavam fazendo para observar o Taisho carregando à pequena Higurashi, que estava desmaiada. Havia também, aqueles que faziam comentários maldosos dizendo que "Kagome estava apenas dramatizando para chamar atenção". Inuyasha, que ouviu alguns teve a vontade de parar e socar todos os idiotas que estavam falando isso, mas prosseguiu até a enfermaria... Com muita força de vontade.

- O que aconteceu? – Kana, a enfermeira perguntou ao ver Kagome. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros bem claros (quase brancos), os olhos negros como o ébano. Trajava um uniforme totalmente branco, como o de costume das enfermeiras.

- Eu não sei, ela simplesmente desmaiou. – Inuyasha respondeu deitando Kagome na cama(maca). – Ela vai ficar bem, não é? – perguntou um tanto que aflito.

- Creio que sim. – Respondeu Kana pegando um aparelho para medir a pressão da moça. – E depois que ela acordar, vamos ter que descobrir o motivo dela ter desmaiado... Se bem que eu desconfio que seja por não se alimentar. – comentou vendo a aparência pálida de Kagome.

- Droga... – praguejou apertando o punho.

- Você pode ir para o intervalo se quiser. – Kana falou sem olhar para ele.

- Não. – Inuyasha falou rapidamente. – Vou ficar aqui e esperar Kagome acordar, Pode ser?

- Claro. – a enfermeira finalmente o encarou. – Só me responda uma coisa garoto, porque se importa tanto com a Higurashi?

- E desde quando você precisa saber de algo? – Inuyasha respondeu calmamente, enquanto se acomodava em uma cadeira ao lado da cama que Kagome estava.

- Certo, apenas me interessei porque sei que namora Kikyou. – Kana deu ombros.

- E desde quando isso é um problema? – Inuyasha perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Desde quando ela odeia a irmã. – Kana respondeu o fitando.

X-X-X

**Kagome Pov's:**

De principio, a imensa claridade incomodou meus olhos, fazendo com que eu os fechasse rapidamente. Eu senti que estava deitada em algo macio, uma cama? Talvez... Inuyasha?

Merda, Merda, Merda, Merda.

Ele era a ultima coisa que eu me lembrava antes de apagar. Provavelmente estou na enfermaria... Oh céus.

Depois de algum tempo, meus olhos conseguiram se acostumar com a claridade da sala. De fato, estava na enfermaria Tateei, uma mesinha que tinha ao lado da cama e peguei meus óculos . Meu olhar vagou e sem querer encontrou um par de olhos dourados que me encaravam com uma mescla de preocupação e raiva. Uia.

- Pode me dizer, porque não tem se alimentado bem? – Inuyasha perguntou quebrando o silencio um tanto incomodo.

- Quem disse que não me alimento bem? – perguntei me sentando lentamente, para encara-lo melhor. Ele estava em uma cadeira próxima à cama em que eu me encontrava.

- Talvez a enfermeira? – o tom dele foi sarcástico. – Ou o simples fato de você ter desmaiado... É, eu acho que ajuda bastante.

- hunf! – resmunguei. – Não é da sua conta. – acusei estreitando os olhos.

- E quem disse que não é? – Inuyasha perguntou um tanto raivoso. – Você não se alimenta, passa mal e ainda mente, quer que eu pense o quê?

- Que isso definitivamente, não é da droga da sua conta. – respondi com o maxilar trincado.

- Eu decido o que é da minha conta. – Inuyasha se levantou, parando em minha frente. – E você é da minha conta.

- Eu não pedi para ser da sua conta. – retruquei começando a me irritar.

- Quando a própria pessoa já não se importa nem consigo mesmo, os outros tem que se importar por ela. – Ele falou se levantando e se aproximando um pouco de mim. – Porque isso é o que se chama amizade.

Aquilo me deixou surpresa. Muito surpresa.

Fiquei em silencio enquanto Inuyasha me encarava. Senti-me estranhamente sem graça. Desviei o olhar, no mesmo momento em que a enfermeira entrou na sala.

- Senhorita Higurashi, espero que esteja pronta. – ela falou. – Porque vai comer tudo isso aqui. – e então indicou a bandeja que ela carregava.

Olhei assustada para a bandeja, nela havia uma maça, dois pães, dois daqueles bolinhos Ana Maria, suco e algumas torradas.

- É muita coisa. – murmurei.

- Impressão sua, Kagome-Chan. – Kana deu ombros e colocou a bandeja na cama. – Inuyasha, cuide para que ela coma. Por favor.

- Pode deixar. – Inuyasha falou determinado.

- Não tenho fome. – falei, o que realmente era verdade... Acho que a fome estava camuflada.

- Ou você come por si só, ou... – Inuyasha se sentou na cama e colocou a bandeja no colo. – Eu posso dar comida na sua boca.

- Pode deixar, que eu vou me alimentar sozinha. – decretei pegando a bandeja do colo dele. – Mas é muita coisa... – suspirei frustrada.

- Nada que você não deva estar acostumada a comer. – Kana deu ombros. – Nessa escola deveria existir comida descente e não somente besteiras. – resmungou.

Respirei fundo e peguei a maçã, dando uma mordida logo em seguida. Olhei para Inuyasha e vi que ele me observava... Isso ia ser demorado.

- Er... – murmurei. – Inuyasha?

- Oi? – ele disse confuso.

- Me desculpa. – Sim, eu realmente me senti culpada de ter sido "ignorante" com ele, que só queria me ajudar. E eu havia sido idiota com a Sango...

- Não tem porque se desculpar. – ele sorriu – Agora coma.

- É muita coisa... – choraminguei.

- Kagome... – ele murmurou me advertindo.

- Ok, Ok. – revirei os olhos, isso iria definitivamente demorar.

Depois que eu comi, bebi, e "devorei" toda a comida (como o Inuyasha havia dito), Kana me dispensou das aulas, alegando que eu deveria ir para casa e descansar.

- Eu posso leva-la. – Inuyasha se ofereceu, quando estávamos saindo da enfermaria.

- Não precisa, Inuyasha. – falei. – Obrigada, mesmo assim.

- Concordo com Kagome. – Kana falou. – Não posso liberar dois alunos assim, Kagome tem um motivo. A menos que você desmaie, não posso libera-lo.

- E se ela passar mal na rua? – o tom que ele usou foi aflito.

- Ela não vai passar mal. – Kana revirou os olhos. – Kagome, já se sente melhor?

- Eu não vou passar mal, Inuyasha. – falei. – Posso até assistir as outras aulas...

- Não. – os dois falaram juntos.

- Ok, Ok. – suspirei – Pode me entregar a minha bolsa, Inuyasha?

Ele relutou um pouco, mas por fim me entregou. Claro que ele resmungou algo do tipo: "Feh, poderia muito bem leva-la para casa.". Ele me acompanhou até o portão e Kana foi junto, alegando que ele poderia fugir.

- Se alimente bem, ouviu dona Kagome? – Kana falou.

- Sim, Sim. – concordei.

- Feh. – Inuyasha cruzou os braços contrariado.

Dei uma pequena risada e comecei a seguir em direção a minha casa descansar... Não, mentira. Vou arruma-la primeiro, depois descanso.

**X-X-X**

Inuyasha havia passado o resto das aulas, sendo fuzilado por olhares inquisidores e raivosos de Kikyou.

- Feh. – resmungou enquanto guardava o resto dos livros.

- Como se já não bastasse os trabalhos, ainda temos que nos "preparar", para essas atividades extracurriculares. – Miroku reclamou esperando o amigo guardar os materiais.

- Querem nos matar, só pode. – Inuyasha falou enquanto jogava a bolsa por cima do ombro. – Parece que Kikyou também quer me matar. – comentou dando ombros, enquanto seguia em direção à saída da sala.

- É, concordo. – Miroku deu ombros. – O que aconteceu com a Kagome?

- Desmaiou. – murmurou em resposta. – Parece que a cada dia, as coisas ficam piores para ela.

- O que você pretende fazer? – Miroku perguntou olhando para o amigo que suspirou.

- Não sei. – passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

- Pode falar com a Sango, ela é a melhor amiga da Kagome. – o Houshi comentou. – Aposto que ficaria contente em ajudar ela.

- Boa ideia, falarei com Sango quando vê-la. – Inuyasha murmurou pensativo.

- É, sou um gênio no quesito dar ideias. – Miroku se gabou. – Boa sorte. – completou em um tom quase que cômico.

- Por que, boa sorte? – Inuyasha perguntou confuso e então viu Kikyou parada a alguns passos de si, com uma expressão nada amigável. – Ah merda...

- Inuyasha, quero falar com você! – Kikyou falou com a voz estridente.

- Fala Kikyou. – revirou os olhos. Aquilo com certeza iria irrita-lo.

- Que historia é essa de você ter carregado aquela coisa? – a morena estava com as mãos na cintura e seu tom foi raivoso.

- Poderia especificar o que é? – Inuyasha perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

- KAGOME, KAGOME! – Kikyou explodiu **(N/A: Eu queria que ela tivesse explodido de verdade...). **

- Sua irmã? – arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Ela passou mal, Kikyou. Não entendo porque está tendo esses colapsos nervosos. – Estamos no meio do corredor do colégio, quer mesmo discutir isso aqui?

Ela pareceu pensar. De fato, haviam algumas pessoas que já haviam parado para ver a discursão do casal.

- Venha até a minha casa mais tarde. – Kikyou falou tentando se recompor. – Alias, fique para o jantar. Meus pais querem lhe conhecer e você está enrolando. – estreitou os olhos.

- Ok. – concordou... Pelo menos por agora, havia conseguido enrolar Kikyou. A mesma bateu o pé contrariada no chão e deu as costas seguindo em direção a saída do colégio.

Miroku murmurou um pequeno "Vish" e olhou para Inuyasha que fitava a namorada ir embora.

- Vamos, Vamos não houve nada para prestarem atenção. – Miroku falou tentando dispersar a multidão. – Vamos embora, Taisho. – anunciou começando a caminhar e sendo seguido por Inuyasha.

Andaram em silencio até o estacionamento. Cada um entrou em seu carro, e se despediram com um "Até amanha, idiota." Ah... A amizade é uma coisa que não tem como explicar, não é?

X-X-X

- Oh, Merda. – Kagome exclamou vendo a mão começar a sangrar.

Sua mãe havia ligado há poucos minutos, avisando que queria que ela fizesse o jantar. Enquanto a mesma cortava os temperos, acabou fazendo com que a faca cortasse a palma da mão.

Enquanto lavava a mão para limpar o ferimento, percebeu que enquanto estava distraída com a dor, não havia pensado na sua própria. Isso era extremamente... Interessante.

Balançou a cabeça para tentar espantar esses pensamentos estranhos... Havia começado a se tornar bipolar?

- Estou ficando maluca... – murmurou desligando a torneira e pegando uma faixa (que já havia separado) para enfaixar a mão. Ficou um tempo quieta, para logo depois continuar a "cozinhar". Claro, que fazia o máximo que podia, usando receitas pegas na internet. Era quase um desastre na cozinha e mesmo assim, continuava cozinhando por um mero castigo.

Não via Kaede há quase uma semana. E definitivamente sentia falta dela. Sua avó havia simplesmente "sumido" e ainda por cima, se sentia culpada por Sango.

Sua única amiga, que tentava lhe ajudar a todo o custo e que era repudiada por palavras simples e até mesmo dolorosas (para ela).

Se lembrou das palavras de Inuyasha... Será que até mesmo ela, não se importava consigo mesma?

Sempre sendo submissa, sempre abaixando a cabeça e ouvindo quieta. Sem se expressar e sem ao menos falar o que pensava, sem bater o pé e dizer que não queria, que não gosta e que não vai obedecer a ordens sem sentido.

Também havia a questão das surras que já havia levado, quando tentava protestar. Aos poucos, estava cada vez mais funda a situação em que se encontrava.

- Afundando lentamente... – murmurou dando um sorriso triste.

O Silencio, de repente havia se tornando um tanto melancólico. Ela se sentia melancólica.

E então, mais surpreendentemente a porta da sala foi aberta com extrema agressividade e batida igualmente. Kikyou entrou em passos rápidos na cozinha. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque, que tinha alguns fios soltos. Os olhos estavam com raiva, o maxilar estava trincado.

- Tentando se fazer de vitima para o Inuyasha, é? – perguntou em um tom cínico.

- Vitima? – Kagome perguntou sem entender.

- Fingir que desmaia bem em cima do MEU namorado, fazer com que ele te carregue pela escola e dar uma de cumplice com a idiota da enfermeira. – Kikyou quase gritou.

- Eu não inventei nada, não pedi para que o Inuyasha me carregasse e nem ao menos combinei nada com Kana, pare de ser paranoica, Kikyou. – Kagome retrucou.

- PARANOICA? – Ela gritou vindo à direção da irmã. – Eu tenho um único aviso para você, sua imbecil. – e então ela apontou um dedo em frente ao rosto da mesma.

- E qual seria? – perguntou Kagome com o maxilar trincado.

- Fique longe do Inuyasha, ou eu acabo com a sua raça. – ela deu um sorriso sádico.

- Eu e Inuyasha somos apenas amigos, pare com isso. – a morena de olhos azuis disse indignada.

- NÃO QUERO SABER! – Kikyou segurou o braço de Kagome rudemente, puxando-a para encara-la firmemente. – Fique longe dele, não fale com ele e NEM OLHE na cara dele, entendeu? – Kagome a encarou em silencio. – ENTENDEU? – e então a sacudiu.

- Não sou eu que corro atrás da amizade do Inuyasha, Kikyou. – Kagome já estava começando a sentir um aperto na garganta. – Não posso impedir que ele seja meu amigo.

- Faça o que for preciso. – encarou-a. – Morra se for preciso, mas não quero você perto dele, ouviu?

- Acho que não deveria chegar a tanto... – Kagome murmurou.

- Ele é meu. – Kikyou deu um sorriso cruel. – Acha que ele realmente fala com você por ser seu amigo? Que ele gosta da sua amizade? Ele só faz isso por MIM, ele só tenta ser gentil com você POR MIM. POR MIM Kagome, entendeu? Ele deve ter PENA de você, desse serzinho desprezível que você é. Então, ponha-se em seu lugar e para de ficar tentando dar em cima do que é MEU, ENTENDEU? – ela começou a gritar.

Kagome não respondeu, as palavras de Kikyou feriam-na como uma facada, como um tiro. As lagrimas embaçavam a sua visão, seu corpo estava tendo pequenos espasmos por causa dos soluços que ela reprimia.

Kikyou, apenas deu um sorriso satisfeito enquanto soltava o braço de Kagome e seguia em direção à saída da cozinha, mas antes se virou e disse:

- Ah, e faça algo gostoso. – seu tom foi extremamente cínico. – o MEU namorado, vai vir jantar aqui. – completou antes de sair, deixando uma Kagome totalmente transtornada.

**Nobody knows**

**Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart**

**The way I do when I'm lying in the dark**

**And the world is asleep**

**I think nobody knows**

**Nobody knows**

**Nobody knows but me**

**Me**

_Ninguém sabe_

_Ninguém sabe o ritmo do meu coração_

_O que eu faço quando estou deitada na escuridão_

_E o mundo está adormecido_

_Eu penso, ninguém sabe_

_Ninguém sabe_

_Ninguém sabe, apenas eu_

_Eu_

* * *

**Continua...**

**Mereço Reviews?**

**Nicole Barros: Olá, seja bem vinda haha *-* Realmente, são como se a Kah fosse um erro... Seilá. É realmente muito ruim, principalmente a Kikyou que se finge de santa, mas que na verdade é uma víbora camuflada. Eu acho que ela ainda não fez isso, por falta de coragem. Realmente essa falta de coragem que Fod* com a situação ;_; AAAAAAAAW O Sesshy, lindo vai aparecer sim haha *-* Ele vai ter um papel importante... Se não me engano e se eu não mudar o enredo... psé. Awn, Obrigada :3 Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Nane-Chan3: AAAAAAAAAAAAA Menine, odeio mesmo eles e a Kiktoco psé ._. Tenho dó da Kah, por ser essa tica maravilhosa e ter uma "família" assim, se é que aquilo pode ser chamado de família. KKKK No irei esquecer \ô/ . Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Flor Do Deserto: OOOOOOOOOOOH TICA, ME DESCULPA? T.T SORRY, SORRY, SORRY ._. Ah idiota aqui, pensou que tinha respondido todos os reviews e... Só vim perceber que havia esquecido o seu, quando você me disse... Sorry! :( Não, não. Eu mesma estava pensando que os capítulos estavam de fato pequenos de mais, eu pedi a sugestão e você me deu a sua. Não tenho porque ter ficado chateada :) Kikyou? Véi, eu to com tanta mania de chama-la de Kiktoco que toda vez que vou escrever o nome dela, escrevo desse modo e.e KKKKK Os pais da Kagome... Definitivamente, prefiro não comentar sobre eles. São horríveis. (cabou não falo mais sobre eles, ou palavras nada bonitas aparecerão). É, eu também achei haha *-*. O tamanho está bom? *_* KKKKK Não é ignorada no U_U. Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Tatiane: Simplismente, os pais dela são uns putos. ( cabou não falo mais sobre eles, ou palavras feias aparecerão). Kiktoco é uma Bitch, na boa. Tipo, a Kah não tem coragem é muito submissa, mas aos poucos isso vai ser mudado haha *-*. Espero que Goste. Beijos.**

**Barbara: Awn, Obrigada :3. Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**DH: TA SUMIDO SIM, E NO DISCUTA U.U KKKK Entonces, por sua preguiça está sumido U_U KKKKK NO AMO AS SUAS REVIEWS NO u_u No admitirei isso nem sobre tortura de cócegas u.u KKKKK Um capitulo por semana, benhê. Assim consigo atualizar certinha a fic. Espero que goste. Beijos Baka ;* KK **

**Jooh-Chan: Definitivamente, a Kah está começando a se rebelar *U* Logo, Logo vai começar a desafiar a Kiktoco mais de frente e todo mundo(principalmente eu), vai ao delírio KKKK Esses são uns imbecis, que não tem coração... Esses putos ainda vão se arrepender e.e. Ok, torça por ele *-* Vai ser surpresa... Ou não caso, eu mude o destino da fic e.e. Espero que Goste. Beijos.**

**Rapha-Chan: Oláa *-* KKK Na boa? Eu já teria esfolado se eu tivesse uma irmã gêmea e ela fosse como a Kiktoco. psé. Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Babb-Chan: Awn amiga, tu não demorou *-* KKKKK Obrigada haha *-* Sério que achou fofo? Eu achei meio... Seilá, não dá pra descrever. Kikyou definitivamente merece sofrer... Na boa, to com vontade de joga-la da escada e faze-la quebrar o pescoço... Mas não posso sair matando a vilã agora ._. Tenho um belo castigo para ela futuramente... * mistério* Prefiro não comentar sobre os cretinos que são os pais da Kagome... Só agora, nos comentários já chamei-os de: Horríveis, Putos e Cretinos. KKKKK Acho que a Kiktoco agrada aos pais, para que eles tratem mais ainda a Kagome mal, mas acredito que eles já a tratariam assim, se a Kikyou fosse cruel com ela na frente deles. AAAAAW O Inuyasha foi um super herói KKKK Estava no lugar certo, na hora certa haha *-* Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Jusamurai: Awn, Amou mesmo? haha *-* Pode deixar, Kiktoco terá o seu castigo e.e Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Kag Higurashi: Essa musica é a cara e a situação da Kagome, tipo como se fosse feita para ela. E eu encontre-a do nada, enquanto procurava uma musica para começar o capitulo. Na boa? quando eu vi a tradução pensei : "Tenho que colocar essa musica em FP." e foi *-* Muitas vezes pensamos com a cabeça quente, temos conflitos com nós mesmos e essa fic é uma mistura de tudo isso. Um drama adolescente, que mostra as duas faces da puberdade. Não somente aquela bonita, que todos veem. Fico feliz que tenha gostado haha *-* Espero que goste desse. Beijos.**

**Miss-Illusion: Yoo õ/ Na boa? Kiktoco terá o seu castigo U_U E to louca para que ele chegue logo psé KKKK Fico feliz que tenha gostado, essa musica é como se fosse feita para a Kagome e combinou perfeitamente. Quase choro, quando escuto ela psé. Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Angeline G. MCFellou : Pois é, mas acho que a Kagome não teria coragem de mandar os próprios pais para a cadeia... porque talvez realmente acontecesse isso ._. Ela tem um otimo coração e as pessoas se aproveitam dela. Isso é realmente péssimo. Awn, fico feliz que tenha gostado haha *-* Vai ser um capitulo por semana, postado ou no sabado ou no domingo haha *-* Espero que goste. Beijos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AI, AI.**

**NÃO ME MATEM, PLEASE !**

**Tenho duas explicações:**

**Primeira: A Feira cultural, e também acabei "marchando" no colégio, então estive bem ocupada .-.**

**Segundo: Tive um pequeno bloqueio .-. Passei quase a semana toda, escrevendo pequenos pedaços e acreditam, que ontem (Sexta), eu tinha somente 859 palavras? Deprimente... Mas finalmente consegui me livrar dele, graças a Babb-Chan, amiga, obrigada mesmo *U*. **

**Sorry pelos possíveis erros de português .-.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

E eu acabei terminando tudo no "modo automático". As palavras da Kikyou entravam em minha mente e ricocheteavam por todo lado, me fazendo ter sensações horríveis.

Fechei a porta do meu quarto, que estava um pouco escuro, afinal já eram quase seis da tarde, minhas mãos tremiam, assim como o meu corpo. Em passos lentos, eu me sentei no chão próximo à janela e abracei meus joelhos, me balançando para frente e para trás, minha visão começou a ficar embaçada, mas mesmo assim eu continuava fitando a parede, como se ali conseguisse ver alguma solução, era simplesmente desprezível.

_Duas meninas de quase sete anos brincavam dentro do quarto, uma estava com uma guitarra de brinquedo nas mãos e fingia tocar alguma coisa, a outra estava vestida com as "roupas da mãe" e tentava se maquiar em frente ao espelho. _

_A pequena Kagome e a Pequena Kikyou, eram grandes amigas, grandes irmãs. Apesar das visíveis diferenças, do tratamento dos pais diferente (Com Kagome), Kikyou sempre tentava ao máximo ajudar a irmã, sempre a consolando e a fazendo dar risadas._

_- Kagome-Chan, poderíamos fazer um show. – propôs a menina de olhos acinzentados animada. – Você toca e canta, e eu ajudo a cantar e danço!_

_- Cantar? – Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso. – É, e assim um dia viraremos grandes estrelas da música. – e então se levantou e esticou uma mão._

_Kikyou franziu o cenho e perguntou curiosa:_

_- Pra quê isso? – olhou para a mão da irmã, fazendo uma careta engraçada, que fez a outra rir._

_- Vamos fechar um acordo. – Kagome respondeu. – Aperta a minha mão e seremos as melhores irmãs, pelo resto da vida._

_- Para sempre! – Kikyou falou animada e apertou a mão da irmã. – Agora vem que eu vou te maquiar com as maquiagens que eu ganhei da mamãe. – avisou puxando Kagome pela mão, em direção à penteadeira do quarto._

_- Kikyou-Chan, acho que não vou ficar... Er... Acho melhor não. – a menina de olhos azuis falou enquanto era arrastada pela irmã, até ficar sentada em frente ao espelho._

_- Oras Kagome-Chan. – Kikyou pôs as mãos na cintura fingindo indignada. – Você também poderia vestir um vestido da mamãe, assim como eu. Ai ficaríamos lindas e iguais. – e então pegou um pente, para começar a pentear os cabelos negros da irmã._

As lagrimas caiam com uma velocidade tão imensa, que eu ao menos havia as percebido, se não tivesse sentindo algumas gotas caindo em meus joelhos.

Antes eu e Kikyou éramos como unha e carne, inseparáveis. Brincávamos, bagunçávamos, corríamos e nos sujávamos juntas, ainda não existia esse conceito de "beleza" para ela, claro que ela sempre havia sido uma menina que gosta de maquiagens, mas isso nunca a importou tanto.

- Kikyou... – murmurou com a voz tremula.

_**Onze Anos de idade...**_

_- Kagome suba para o quarto, Kikyou vá para o carro. – A Senhora Higurashi falou encarando a filha friamente era apenas mais um fardo._

_- Mas... – tentou protestar, mas foi cortada._

_- Não quero saber, Não vou levar você, que é bruta, indelicada e que não sabe se portar. – a mulher falou. _

_- Mamãe... – Kikyou começou._

_- Vá para o carro, Kikyou. – a mulher mandou. – E você Kagome, faça algo que melhore essa sua aparência. – acrescentou saindo da casa e arrastando a irmã de Kagome consigo._

**Can anybody hear me?**

**Or am I talking to myself?**

**My mind is running empty**

**In this search for someone else**

**Who doesn't look right through me.**

**It's all just static in my head**

**Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?**

_Alguém pode me ouvir?_

_Ou estou falando comigo mesmo?_

_Minha mente se encontra vazia_

_Nessa busca por alguém_

_Que não olhe através de mim_

_Tudo está estático na minha cabeça_

_Alguém pode me dizer por que eu estou sozinho como um satélite?_

- Sempre essa droga de aparência, sempre. – murmurei com raiva, e então num acesso comecei a socar o piso. Depois de sentir meus dedos doloridos, por causa da força que eu estava colocando nos socos, levantei-me lentamente e fui vasculhando o quarto... Que me parecia tão vazio, tão... Sem vida. Abri a porta do meu banheiro e entrei no mesmo, parando em frente ao espelho.

Eu tinha algumas olheiras, que me deixavam com uma aparência pior do que a normal. Os óculos estavam meio embaçados, por causa das lagrimas, eu estava estranhamente mais pálida, meu olhar estava vago, quase como se eu, não fosse eu.

_- E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU REALMENTE ME IMPORTO COM VOCÊ?! –Kikyou gritou e depois deu uma risada sarcástica. – Você é um lixo, não serve para nada, um fardo, que só serve para ME envergonhar e envergonhar a nossa família. Não sabe ao menos passar uma maquiagem, tem dentes de ferro e é uma ridícula. Sinceramente, eu tenho raiva de ser sua irmã!_

Abri a gaveta do gabinete da pia e de lá tirei um estojo de maquiagem, que eu nunca havia usado. Peguei um lápis de olho e então, comecei a me maquiar, como se meu rosto fosse uma tela em branco, passei rímel em meus cílios, sombra preta, um batom meio roxo e só. Senti-me como uma pintura inacabada, como se faltasse algo. Fiquei me encarando por um tempo, com o cenho franzido, até que a porta do meu quarto foi aberta.

- Kagome? – Kikyou chamou.

Engoli em seco. Merda, merda, merda.

- Kagome? – ela chamou novamente, só que se aproximando do banheiro.

Vire-me de costas rapidamente, tentando evitar que ela me visse.

- Ta surda, Garota? – ela perguntou com raiva. – Não ta ouvindo, eu te chamando?

- Eu estou aqui. – respondi simplesmente. – Não é porque eu não te respondo que não estou ouvindo.

- Está querendo me fazer de idiota, Kagome? – perguntou ela duramente. – É ISSO?

- Pare de gritar. – murmurei começando a sentir dor de cabeça. – O que quer?

- Olhe para mim, quando eu falar com você. – ela mandou me virando bruscamente. Trinquei o maxilar e me amaldiçoei por ter tentado me maquiar. – Querendo se maquiar, mas não sabe e acabou virando essa palhaça de circo? – ela perguntou dando risada. – Está RIDICULA – e então começou a gargalhar.

Trinquei o maxilar, mais ainda e perguntei em um murmúrio:

- O que quer?

- Ai, ai. – ela limpou o rosto e deu um sorriso cínico. – Quero que finja que não está aqui, que não vai comer, ou que está dormindo. Quero você longe do Inuyasha, Ok?

-... – não respondi, ela havia começado de novo.

- E monstrinho, tente não ficar mostrando esse seu rosto horrível por ai, na boa, você é ridícula com e sem maquiagem. – deu um sorriso maldoso e seguiu em direção à porta do quarto, fechando-a logo em seguida.

Fiquei um tempo parada, novamente, as palavras dela tiveram um grande estrago em minha mente, mas... Dessa vez a reação foi mais lenta, quase como se meu corpo estivesse aqui e minha mente estivesse desligada.

_- E a música, te faz esquecer daquilo que te aflige, daquilo que te faz mal, daquilo que te deixa triste. – a avó de Kagome falava enquanto tocava notas suaves no piano._

_- Porque a música faz isso, Nona? – perguntou a menina inclinando a cabeça para a direita curiosa._

_- Por que a música, como a Pintura e a escrita, é um modo de se expressar. – a mulher falou sorrindo. – Você mostra, "sem querer", como a sua alma está como o seu psicológico está. _

_- Então, se eu estiver feliz, vou tocar uma música animada? – perguntou Kagome._

_- Exato. _

_- E se estiver triste, uma "triste"? – perguntou novamente._

_- Eu preferia que não existisse tristeza na sua vida, mas como isso é impossível, sim. – a avó assentiu._

_- E se eu estiver com sono? – deu um sorriso sapeca, que fez a avó sorrir também._

_- Ai você dorme, e quando acordar, esteja de bom humor. – a mulher de risada, parando de tocar._

**'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut**

**Sending SOS from this tiny box**

**And I lost all signal when I lifted off**

**Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot**

**Can I please come down, cause I'm tired of drifting round and round**

**Can I please come down?**

_Porque esta noite eu estou me sentindo como um astronauta_

_Mandando S.O.S desta minúscula caixa_

_E eu perdi todo sinal quando decolei_

_Agora estou preso aqui e o mundo me esqueceu_

_Posso, por favor, descer? Por que estou cansado de ser levado para lá e cá_

_Posso, por favor, descer?_

Tão… Idiota.

Minha vida **É** idiota.

- Eu... – murmurei, em meu coração, havia um aperto enorme. Nem tocando minha guitarra, eu havia conseguido esquecer essas lembranças dolorosas, parecia que elas haviam se multiplicado e passavam em vários flashes em minha mente. E novamente, eu estava chorando, olhando para os lados, como se ali houvesse algo que pudesse me pegar. E num surto, não aguentando mais a dor que se instalou no meu peito, deixei a guitarra sobre a cama e corri ao banheiro, pegando a gilete que estava dentro do armário e passando-a sobre meu pulso esquerdo. A dor era tão... Agoniante e "reconfortante", ao mesmo tempo. Fez-me esquecer por um momento, das coisas que se passavam em minha mente, uma dor, que substituiu outra dor. Quando a sensação passou, eu olhei confusa para o meu pulso, que escorria sangue e num ato impensado, troquei a gilete de mão e cortei o direito, só que dessa vez, fazendo dois cortes no mesmo. As lágrimas caiam pela minha face, do mesmo modo que antes, só que por uma dor diferente...

- Mas, o que eu To fazendo? - perguntei jogando a gilete ensanguentada no chão. O que eu havia feito comigo, mesma? Me auto machucando, para sentir uma dor, que ultrapassa a outra. - Louca, eu estou ficando louca. - murmurei colocando meus dedos entre os meus cabelos, em uma tentativa frustrada de ficar melhor, o sangue ainda escorria pelos meus pulsos, meu rosto tinha a maquiagem forte e borrada, eu tinha uma aparência deplorável.

Em outro surto, saí correndo batendo as portas do meu quarto e descendo as escadas correndo.

- KAGOME! - ouvi a voz de Inuyasha, enquanto eu corria até a porta.

- Merda! - praguejei lembrando-me do jantar. Mas agora já havia sido feita a minha burrice, e eu pensaria nela mais tarde.

A noite estava meio fria, e eu corria em direção da casa da Sango, mesmo sem saber se ela estaria lá.

- KAGOME! - a voz de Inuyasha estava mais próxima e por conta do choque dele me seguir, parei de costas. - O quê aconteceu? - perguntou.

- Aconteceu que você deveria estar na minha casa e não aqui. - respondi tentando controlar a minha voz, que estava tremula.

- Me falaram que estava dormindo e que não estava com fome. - ele disse, senti que ele estava atrás de mim. - Eu não pedi para que se alimentasse bem?

- Pediu. - murmurei fitando o chão.

- Mas isso não vem ao caso, o que aconteceu contigo? - Inuyasha tocou em meu ombro esquerdo e meu corpo de se retesou com o toque.

- Não interessa, volte para o seu jantar, Inuyasha. - respondi recomeçando a andar, mas ele segurou meu pulso... Merda, meu pulso.

- Ai... - murmurei quase que inauditamente, mas ele ouviu.

- Descul... - começou, mas depois perguntou aflito. - Kagome, isso é sangue, o que aconteceu? - ele me soltou e eu reparei pelo canto dos olhos, que ele olhava para a mão.

Escondi as mãos atrás das minhas costas, mas mesmo assim não olhei Inuyasha nos olhos. Eu me senti envergonhada, pelos olhos inchados, pela maquiagem borrada e por mais uma vez, ele ter me visto assim.

- Não é nada. - respondi em outro sussurro.

- Não tente me fazer de idiota. - ele falou com uma ponta de raiva em sua voz. - O que aconteceu?

- Nada que te interesse. - respondi novamente, sem fita-lo. Inuyasha rapidamente levantou meu rosto e disse: - Se não é nada, porque tem sangue nos seus pulsos? E por que não me olha nos olhos?

- Por favor... - falei com a voz tremula. - Me esquece, vai ficar com a Kikyou, eu vou ficar bem...

- Kagome droga, para com isso. - ele falou frustrado. - Você não confia em mim?

- Confiar, não significa que tenho que te contar tudo. - respondi em outro murmúrio tremulo.

- Você se cortou, não é? - ele perguntou após um momento em que ficamos em silencio. - VOCÊ SE CORTOU! - gritou inconformado. - Kagome, você é louca? Por que fez isso?

- NÃO ME CHAME DE LOUCA! - gritei dando um passo para longe dele. - Não, eu não sou louca, não sou... - murmurei transtornada. - Foi à primeira vez, Inuyasha, a primeira...

- Kagome... - ele murmurou. - Por quê?...

- ME DEIXA! - gritei sentindo as lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto. Saí correndo novamente, deixando-o sozinho. E eu me senti dividida, enquanto corria. Parte de mim gostaria que ele corresse atrás de mim e me obrigasse a falar, já outra parte, implorava para que ele me deixasse em paz, que ele me esquecesse.

X-X-X

A imagem de Kagome chorando, dos pulsos ensanguentados, das reações dela, tudo o deixava transtornado.

Havia voltado para casa, sem nem ao menos se despedir de Kikyou e os pais. No momento, encontrava-se sentado no sofá, tentando controlar lágrimas, que haviam surgido do nada em seus olhos. A sala estava com as luzes apagadas, seus pais tinham saído e não sabia do paradeiro do seu irmão.

- Merda Kagome, MERDA! - exclamou indignado.

- Falando sozinho, maninho? - ouviu uma voz, que aparentemente deveria ser fria, mas que tinha uma pitada de preocupação.

Sesshomaru, que estava na biblioteca, ouviu a porta sendo aberta e fechada novamente. Tinha ficado esperto, ainda mais, quando ouviu seu irmão praguejando, teve que ir verificar o que estava acontecendo.

- Cale a boca. - Inuyasha murmurou escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Sesshomaru caminhou e se sentou no sofá em frente ao irmão.

- Que eu saiba, sua namorada se chama Kikyou e não Kagome... - murmurou como quem não quer nada.

- Pro inferno, a Kikyou. - Inuyasha reclamou.

- Ah, então você não está muito agradado com Kikyou. - falou novamente. - E quem seria essa Kagome?

- A irmã da Kikyou. - murmurou Inuyasha com o rosto ainda coberto.

- E o que ela fez? - perguntou como se não se importasse.

- Ela tem problemas, e não me deixa ajuda-la. - murmurou novamente. Sesshomaru estava com o queixo apoiado nas mãos e encarava o irmão com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- E por que se importa tanto? - perguntou.

- Por que... - respirou fundo e murmurou ainda com o rosto coberto. - Eu gosto dela...

Sesshomaru no começo se assustou, ele não estava namorando a irmã de Kagome?

- E por que namora Kikyou? - perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Porque foi o único modo, que encontrei de ficar mais próximo a ela... - respondeu Inuyasha. - Droga Sesshomaru, você acha que pode usar esse seu jeitinho manipulador para conseguir saber de tudo? - perguntou frustrado.

- Tenho o dom de conseguir fazer com que as pessoas me contem o que estão sentindo, por isso virei psicólogo, idiota. - respondeu dando ombros.

- Idiota... - Inuyasha revidou levantando o rosto das mãos. - Isso deveria ser proibido, usar a psicologia fora do horário de trabalho.

- Cale a boca. - Sesshomaru mandou. - Conte-me o que essa Kagome tem.

- E se eu não quiser contar? - Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- A sua "amiga", pode ter um problema sério e você vai negar ajuda? - respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Maldita hora em que virou psicólogo, Sesshomaru. - Inuyasha praguejou antes de começar a contar para o irmão, o que havia acontecido.

X-X-X

Assim que Kagome chegou à casa de Sango, a mesma havia ficado assustada com o estado que a amiga se encontrava. Levou-a para seu quarto e pegou um copo d'agua, entregando para a morena, que chorava compulsivamente.

- O que aconteceu, Ka? - perguntou se abaixando em frente à mesma.

- Eu... Sou um Lixo, Sango. - chorava Kagome. - Não sirvo para nada, não sou nada. Sango, eu sou um monstro. E-eu tenho reações bipolares, meu cérebro entra em choque e fica me mostrando imagens que me deixam tristes e outra um pouco feliz, e-eu não consigo mais, eu não quero mais, não aguento mais... - desmoronou colocando os dedos entre os cabelos e puxando o couro cabeludo, até o mesmo ficar dolorido.

- Quem disse que é inútil? - Sango perguntou, fazendo-a delicadamente soltar os cabelos e encara-la. - Quem disse que não serve para nada? Ka, você presta e muito pra mim, não deixe com que os outros te façam ficar assim, desse jeito. Você pode contar comigo. VOCÊ NÃO é um monstro, é um anjo. Só um anjo atura o que você passa. - acariciou a face da amiga, que ainda chorava.

- M-meus pais me odeiam, minha irmã me odeia. E-eu não devia ter nascido, Sango... Sou um fardo, um fardo que está a cada dia ficando mais pesado, que preocupa as pessoas, que não consegue sofrer sozinha... Sango, eu estou a ponto de explodir, não suporto mais essa tortura, eu me cortei. Cortei-me para sumir, ou quem sabe em uma tentativa inconsciente de me matar. Eu não tenho mais animo para viver, é quase como se eu fosse um Zumbi, como se minha alma já houvesse morrido há muito tempo há trás. Eu me sinto uma carcaça, sem vida. - despejou a menina tremendo.

- Calma. - Sango abraçou a amiga começando a chorar. - Eu To aqui. Você é, e sempre será uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, eu não vou deixar com que você se corte de novo, vou fazer você mudar essa sua ideia de que é inútil. Kagome, você é minha irmã e eu te amo, muito, muito, muito mesmo. Não vou deixar com que esses imbecis, acabem com os poucos sorrisos que vejo vindo de você e prometo faze-la sorrir mais ainda, por favor. Não fique assim... - apertou a morena contra si.

As duas ficaram assim, por um tempo que não pode ser dito com exatidão. Talvez horas, minutos, segundos...

Por fim, quando Kagome já estava um pouco melhor, Sango secou as lágrimas que caiam lentamente pelo rosto, sorriu e disse:

- Vamos limpar esse rosto e esses cortes. - pegou na mão de Kagome, que sem excitar a seguiu, lentamente. - Ah, e tenho um pequeno aviso, dona Kagome.

- Qual? - perguntou com a voz tremula.

- Se você se cortar de novo, arrancarei seu braço fora. - e então piscou, fazendo com que Kagome desse um pequeno sorriso.

* * *

**Continua...**

**Mereço Reviews?**

**Flor Do Deserto: Ainda bem que fui perdoada *_* Ai, ai tipo assim, tenho uma vontade enorme de fazer isso, ou pelo menos pedir para o Kira faze-lo por mim... Sabe, uma morte rápida, ou dolorosa... quem sabe e.e Com certeza, as conversas do Inuyasha com o Miroku, eram estranhas. Mas acho que agora sua opinião sobre ele mudou... Ou não xD KKKK Vish, nem mostrei sobre a janta, mas tentarei mostrar um pouco de como ela foi no proximo capitulo Nunca, nunca irei te esquecer . Beijos.**

**Lappistif: Olá ^^ Acredite, eu resisto a todo o momento a tentação, que é querer joga-la da escada ^^ KKKK Espero que acompanhe ; Beijos.**

**Kag Higurashi: Acredite, eu também não gostei tanto assim do fim e.e KKKKK Pode crer, que ela irá apanhar de um grupinho futuramente... Pelo menos, eu espero isso õ/ É, eu sei como é. Eu antes, usava óculos, mas agora não os uso mais. Só que quando os coloquei, um menino "tentou" me zuar e eu bati nele '-' tipo, ele me irritou tanto, que eu bati nele dentro da sala de aula, na hora em que a professora tava explicando... Por sorte, ela não fez nada comigo KKKKK Agradeça a Kai por mim, sério fico feliz que ela tenha feito isso por você!. Beijos Priminha.**

**Jooh-Chan: KKKKK A Kana realmente é uma enfermeira um tanto... Exotica e divertida KKKKK Ai, ai a Ka nem comeu e eu nem mostrei sobre o jantar, mas tentarei mostrar no proximo ^^ Aquela Cretina insana me irrita... e.e KKKKK A Minha até que foi bastante divertida, falamos sobre Jorge Amado. Beijos.**

**Nane-Chan3: Sorry, nem mostrei o jantar . tentarei mostrar no proximo. ^^ Beijos. **

**Jusamurai: Pode acreditar que sim õ/ Capricharei ^^ KKKKKK Com certeza, aquela Vaca Cretina exagerou e.e. Obrigada Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Tatiane: É com certeza, a Kikyou extrapolou e.e Vontade de taca-la da escada e.e Acho que a sua pergunta foi respondida... Ou não KKKKKK . Obrigada *U*. Beijos.**

**Barbara: Que bom que achaste isso *U* Bem, eu não sei .-. Até eu mesma, estou louca para ve-la dando respostas, gritando e discutindo com a Kikyou, estou muito aciosa e.e COM CERTEZA ele vai ajudar haha *_*. Obrigada, Beijos.**

**Angeline G. McFellou: õ/ APOIADO! Essa vaca merece cair da escada e quebrar o pescoço e.e KKKKK Gostei, com certeza esse é o melhor jeito, porque ai ela vê que é igual a todos e sente um pouquinho da dor que ela faz e.e KKKKKKK Acho que por telefone é BEM humilhante sabe... KKKKKKKK Tipo: "Não te quero mais sua vadia!" e desliga na cara dela lol Awn, fico feliz que tenha gostado :3 Obrigada, ela foi bem divertida *U*. Beijos.**

**Babi-Chan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW AMIGA, CÊ SABE QUE SEMPRE SENTIREI TUA FALTA, NÉ? Awn, sério? haha *_* Tenho certeza, absoluta, que ele quase a colocou sobre o ombro e saiu batendo nas pessoas psé. Deve ter dado muita raiva desses cretinos e.e Concordo contigo, que essa cena foi muito fofa :3 Logo, Logo a Ka começará a conhecer a palavra"não" haha *U*. Beijos.**

**DH: NUNCA SEU BAKA U.U Kagome logo voltará a ser daquele jeito que tu conheceu, cê lembra? KKKKKKK u_u e no, no foi uma confissão u.u Tu que ama de mais as minhas fics u_u K' Beijos Baka. **

**Miss Illusion: Oláa ^^ KKKK Na boa, manola? Eu também ^^ Seria muito engraçado, ver a Kikmegera indo pelos ares õ/ Adorou mesmo? *_*. Bem, no mostrei sobre o jantar, mas tentarei mostrar no próximo *U* . Sim, o Sesshy apareceu *-* Aquele Lindo -qq. Beijos.**

**Ka: Oii ^^ Adorou mesmo? Fico muito feliz, em saber disso Sorry pela demora .-. Espero que goste. Beijos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me desculpem pela demora, mas aqui está o capitulo *-***

**Sorry por não dar uma resposta digna as reviews, mas eu li todas e concordo com as reclamações sobre a Kikyou, existe duvidas sobre o motivo porque ela mudou e ainda irei mostrar isso XD Particularmente, achei a Kikyou fofa, quando pequena e.e**

**Sim, o Inuyasha foi um idiota por se aproximar da Kagome desse modo, mas... Nem sempre a pessoa que aparenta ser extrovertida, é? Não é mesmo? KKKK**

**Eu também achei, o capitulo anterior, um dos mais profundos. Tipo, foi completamente perturbado. Não sei, se passei exatamente, como uma pessoa em quase depressão fica, mas acho que ficou aproximado, só acho. psé.**

**105 reviews *-* awn, vocês me deixaram feliz, seus ticos lindos do meu coração -* MEUS PERFEITOS *u***

**Dedico esse capitulo, á todos vocês *-***

**Ask . FM / PriyTaisho = perguntas? *-* KKK **

**Boa Leitura.**

Somente Sango conseguiria me fazer rir á essas horas. Ela me colocou sentada em cima da tampa do sofá e começou a limpar os ferimentos. Quando terminou de fazer isso, enfaixou meus pulsos e pegou uma daquelas esponjinhas, que usam junto com o removedor de maquiagem, para limpar a zona que eu havia feito.

- Sinto-me frustrada. - murmurei cabisbaixa.

- Por quê? - Sango perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Nem uma maquiagem eu consigo fazer direito. - suspirei fitando o chão, que me pareceu extremamente interessante.

- Sua maquiagem ficou linda. - Sango retrucou. - Ficou parecendo uma diva, uma estrela do Rock. Amiga, pare com isso e se de um pouco mais de valor e menos defeitos. Você É LINDA, só esconde isso.

- E como eu faço para mostrar essa "beleza"? - perguntei levantando o meu olhar, para ver Sango sorrindo euforicamente.

- Eu simplesmente, não acredito no que eu ouvi. - ela deu pulinhos, enquanto batia palmas, como uma criança que havia acabado de ganhar o doce favorito.

- Sango... - murmurei temerosa.

- Vou fazer uma transformação em você! - anunciou ela ainda com um sorriso enorme, nunca vi sorriso maior do que esse.

- Transformação? - perguntei. - Sango, eu não sou aquelas personagens de animes, mangás, livros, filmes e a bagaça toda. Eu sou humana, não vou me transformar de uma hora para a outra como as três espiãs de mais.

- Por isso mesmo, vai ser uma transformação BEEEEEEM demorada, você não é uma boneca, mas me agrada docinhos. - sorriu novamente, e eu fiquei sem entender o que doces estavam fazendo no meio da conversa.

- Sango, o que doces tem há ver? - perguntei franzindo o cenho.

- Nada docinho. - ela piscou e então eu entendi que o "docinho" era eu. Senti-me um tanto constrangida, afinal, não recebo muitas declarações de afeto. - Vai aceitar minha proposta? - perguntou dando mais um daqueles "pulinhos".

- Proposta?

- Vou revelar a gata que tem em você. - Sango fez uma pose de "diva", que fez com que eu desse risada baixinho. - É serio, não da risada não.

- E como pretende fazer isso, Sango? - perguntei sem me importar muito... Não sou eu que estou em jogo? Porque estou tão calma?

- Vou fazer com que você... - ela começou e depois se interrompeu, dizendo: - Oras, surpresa. Aceita ou não aceita? Lembrando, que isso vai ser como um casamento. Na chuva ou no Sol, nos feriados ou nos domingos, nas brigas e nas encrencas. Até que termine, Eu, você e as minhas queridas dicas. Aceita?

- Isso é bigamia sabia, Sango? - perguntei franzindo o cenho.

- Aceita, ou não aceita, dona Kagome Higurashi? - Otimo, Sango agora me pôs em um ultimato. Será que devo deixar quase que minha vida nas mãos dela? - E ai...?

- Ok, Sango, eu aceito. - suspirei. Afinal, o que eu poderia perder?

X-X-X

- E foi isso. - Inuyasha falou se deitando no sofá.

Tinha acabado de contar toda a historia para Sesshomaru, que ouvia tudo pacientemente, como um devido pscicólogo. Havia alguns momentos em que o garoto tinha um tom transtornado, enquanto contava o que havia descoberto sobre o que se passava com Kagome e o mais contente de todas as situações para Inuyasha, foi quando eles se divertiram juntos na casa dos Taisho. Ele havia descrevido a maneira de como os olhos da morena brilhavam, enquanto ela contava o que gostava de fazer, o que gostava de comer e o que detestava.

Para Sesshomaru, Kagome era a mulher certa para Inuyasha, mesmo que nunca houvesse a visto, ou até mesmo conversado com a mesma. Ela o deixava contente, fazia com que ele saísse daquele mundo superficial, em que os populares se encontravam. Mas o que o impressionou, foi o modo em que o babaca do seu irmão, achou para se aproximar da garota, usando a irmã, que era completamente uma víbora.

- Você definitivamente, é um imbecil, Inuyasha. - falou impassivelmente. - Poderia ter se aproximado de outra maneira.

- Aham, uma das garotas mais inteligentes do colégio, que se isola por uma merda de um preconceito sem fundamento, que "tem medo das pessoas" como ela mesmo disse e que quase não confia em ninguém. Iria aceitar eu, o jogador de futebol da escola, que é um dos populares e que nem ao mínimo teve força para falar com ela, quando a viu pela primeira vez? Acho que não, Sesshomaru.

- Inuyasha, você continua sendo um idiota, babaca, imbecil, que não toma uma merda de uma atitude, que namora a idiota da irmã da garota que gosta e que está perdido, sem saber o que fazer. Porque no seu plano de "conquistar a Kagome", não estava programado que ela mandasse você ir pastar. - suspirou e apertou a ponte do nariz, tentando pensar. - De um jeito de levar Kagome ao meu consultório.

- E como vou fazer isso, seu retardado? - perguntou o mais novo, se sentando no sofá.

- Não quero nem saber, se não quer que a mulher que você ama morra, por uma depressão ou algo do tipo, de um jeito de leva-la. - respondeu o mais velho se levantando e começando a rumar novamente em direção à biblioteca.

- Primeiro eu tenho que dar um jeito na Kikyou... – murmurou Inuyasha pensativo enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente. – Mas não posso terminar com ela agora, ou pesará para o lado da Kagome... – se deitou novamente, fechando os olhos e recordando o momento do "jantar em família" que teve com Kikyou.

**Flash Back:**

_Quando chegou em frente a casa de Kikyou, toda a coragem que havia tomado para ir até lá, havia se esvaído. _

_- Eu sinceramente, sou um idiota. – murmurou. – Eu poderia inventar que peguei um resfriado... Assim, repentino e que não poderia comparecer...É, vou fazer isso mesmo. – completou determinado. Estava prestes a ligar o carro e sair dali, quando Kikyou abriu a porta e gritou animada ao ver o carro:_

_- INU-KUN! _

_- Merda. – praguejou olhando em direção a porta, onde a "namorada" estava. – Kikyou. – acenou._

_- Pretende ficar ai, ou entrar? – o tom que a garota usou, só deixou sua voz ainda mais irritante._

_- Posso ir embora. – revirou os olhos, enquanto saia do carro. _

_- Não, Não, Não. – o tom de Kikyou seria aconchegante e infantil... Se não fosse ela, claro. _

_Inuyasha nada respondeu, apenas passou por ela, entrando na casa e depois se sentiu um tanto sem graça, enquanto ia se sentar no sofá._

_Kikyou por sua vez, trincou o maxilar e forçou um sorriso, enquanto fechava a porta. Caminhou até onde Inuyasha estava e se sentou ao lado do mesmo, muito próximo. Próximo de mais para o gosto dele._

_- E onde estão seus pais? – perguntou Inuyasha desviando o olhar de Kikyou._

_- Estão lá em cima, querido. – ela segurou-lhe o queixo, fazendo com que ele se virasse para ela. – Porque está me evitando? – perguntou se aproximando um pouco dele._

_- Talvez por causa da briga? – respondeu com outra pergunta. _

_- Ah meu amor, esqueça essa besteira. – Kikyou enlaçou os seus braços ao redor do pescoço do Inuyasha. – Foi infantilidade minha, me perdoe. – beijou-lhe o canto da boca._

_- Infantilidade, sei... – Inuyasha murmurou descrente. Sabia das mentiras de Kikyou, mas não podia simplesmente apontar para a cara da mesma, que já sabia disso. _

_- Vamos me perdoe, vou deixar Kagome continuar com a sua amizade. – mentiu a garota, quase convincentemente e então o beijou. Inuyasha podia muito bem recusar, podia MESMO recusar, mas seria um namoro estranho. O namorado recusando beijar a namorada._

_X-X-X _

_Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Higurashi apareceram, começaram o típico interrogatório sobre o que ele pretendia com a filha e etc. Os pais se retiraram por um breve momento, deixando somente Kikyou e Inuyasha na sala. A morena, tentava a todo o custo, puxar assunto com Inuyasha, mas o mesmo a respondia sem emoção alguma. Quando os mais velhos retornaram, foram para a cozinha e Inuyasha estranhou o fato de Kagome não estar ali._

_- A onde está Kagome? – perguntou enquanto se acomodavam nas cadeiras, Kikyou estava ao seu lado esquerdo._

_A Sra. Higurashi, teve uma leve exaltação e respondeu:_

_- Kagome estava com dor de cabeça e decidiu não comparecer ao jantar. Quando fui chama-la, disse que queria dormir um pouco._

_- Ela pelo menos se alimentou? – perguntou preocupado. – Sabe, ela passou mal na escola e ..._

_- Ela se alimentou MUITO bem, Inuyasha, não se preocupe. – Kikyou falou sorrindo. – Bem, vamos jantar?_

_- Liza, pode trazer a comida, sim? – a Sra. Higurashi chamou educadamente, a empregada que havia sido contratada especialmente para "essa" ocasião._

_Uma empregada, que tinha a pele clara e os cabelos loiros apareceu. Ela aparentava ter mais ou menos 27 á 28 anos, tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e que dava pequenas olhadas para Inuyasha. A moça serviu o jantar e depois se retirou. _

_Ele definitivamente não havia caído nessa. _

_Estavam conversando naturalmente, quando alguns barulhos foram ouvidos. _

_- O que é isso? – Kikyou perguntou se levantando._

_- Parecem portas, sendo batidas. – Inuyasha falou fazendo o mesmo e indo em direção à sala. Quando o mesmo focou as escadas, viu Kagome correndo, com lagrimas nos olhos, desesperada. A menina estava descalça, e abriu a porta da sala as pressas, quase como se quisesse fugir da casa, como se quisesse fugir de algo que a amedrontava._

_- KAGOME! – gritou por impulso, ela apenas praguejou e continuou correndo. _

_Inuyasha correu atrás da mesma, e quando Kagome parou, ficou de costas para ele. Perguntou o que ela tinha, e ela apenas lhe respondia com perguntas evasivas e pedia para que ele voltasse para casa. Quando Kagome decidiu voltar a andar, Inuyasha segurou-lhe o pulso, no intuito de faze-la ficar, mas o que ouviu, foi um murmúrio de dor._

– _Descul... - começou, mas depois perguntou aflito. - Kagome, isso é sangue, o que aconteceu? - ele completou um tanto assustado, quando viu o liquido vermelho em suas mãos._

_Ela escondeu as mãos atrás das costas, mas mesmo assim não fitou Inuyasha diretamente._

– _Não é nada. - respondeu em outro sussurro__._

_Ele perguntou o que estava acontecendo, e os motivos da mesma não olhar em seus olhos enquanto respondia. Até que chegou a conclusão que seu coração tentava a todo o custo evitar. Ela realmente havia se cortado?_

_Reparou em seu rosto e viu Kagome como nunca havia imaginado antes. A Maquiagem borrada, os olhos um tanto inchados (provavelmente por ter chorado muito).Ela, em semanas, lhe parecia mais frágil do que um pequeno animal indefeso. _

– _Você se cortou, não é? - ele perguntou após um momento em que ficaram em silencio. - VOCÊ SE CORTOU! - gritou inconformado. - Kagome, você é louca? Por que fez isso?_

– _NÃO ME CHAME DE LOUCA! – gritou ela de volta, dando um passo para longe dele e em seguida outro. - Não, eu não sou louca, não sou... - murmurou transtornada. - Foi à primeira vez, Inuyasha, a primeira..__._

– _Kagome... - ele murmurou. - Por quê?..._

– _ME DEIXA! – gritou ela novamente, saindo correndo._

_E pela primeira vez, Inuyasha se sentiu impotente. Sentiu, como se não pudesse fazer nada, como se fosse um lixo... Porque não conseguira ajudar uma das pessoas que mais amava? _

_Voltou para a entrada da casa de Kikyou, e nem ao menos se despediu. Pegando o carro e voltando o mais rápido que podia para casa. _

**Fim do Flash Back.**

- Eu sou um imbecil, com diploma e tudo. – murmurou afundando a cabeça em uma almofada. Ficou um tempo assim, até que teve uma ideia... Até que o nosso imbecil, pensa as vezes. Esticou o braço e pegou o telefone, ligando para Miroku, ele com certeza... Ou não, poderia ajuda-lo.

**X-X-X**

- Primeiro, precisamos saber, o que você MAIS gosta de fazer. – Sango falou sentada no chão, com as pernas cruzadas. Em seu colo, havia um bloco de notas e uma caneta.

- Você não acha que está incorporando uma psicóloga, Sango? – perguntei. Sim, ela havia me feito deitar na cama, de barriga para cima. Como naqueles consultórios.

Ela estava me distraindo. Com certeza era um daqueles planos dela, e sabe, estava dando certo.

A Possibilidade de mudar, sem chamar tanta atenção. É uma ideia que com certeza, me deixa um tanto apreensiva, mas essa apreensão, não é nada comparada a animação.

Depois das mini broncas, que recebi, percebi(mais ainda), que o que eu havia feito era totalmente errado. Mas mesmo assim... Aquela sensação de "alivio" e dor, continuava em minha cabeça... Era... Tentador (?).

- Kagome, Kagome? – Sango me chamou, fazendo com que eu saísse dos meus pensamentos.

- Oi?

- Acho que podemos chamar algum psicólogo, sabe alguém que podemos confiar. – ela comentou olhando para o celular, que ela estava em mãos. E que havia aparecido misteriosamente...

Aquilo me assustou um pouco. Alguém novo?

- Não, Não, Não, Sango... – murmurei.

- Calma Ka, foi só uma ideia. – ela tentou me acalmar, mas eu fiquei com os olhos um tanto estreitados. – E até que não é uma má... Vamos adota-la.

- De jeito nenhum! – sentei-me e ela me encarou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você disse que iria aceitar minhas regras, sem pestanejar e nem reclamar. – falou. – Vai descumprir nosso acordo?

Merda. Ela havia me pegado e bonito.

- Mas Sango... – comecei, mas fui cortada.

- Mudar, ou mudar. Essas são as suas opções, o que escolhe?

- Isso envolve, conhecer pessoas novas? – perguntei um tanto temerosa.

- Sempre.

- Ok, Ok. – suspirei. – Mudar... – murmurei meio insegura.

- Ótimo. – ela deu um sorriso e teclou algumas coisas no celular. – Vamos lá semana que vem, até lá você fica aqui.

- O QUÊ? – arregalei os olhos. – Não posso Sango, meus pais...

- Eles não vão se importar e você vai ficar. – declarou ela.

- E a escola?

- Oras, você tem ótimas notas, não vai se enrolar por causa de uma semana. – deu ombros.

- E você? Suas notas...

- Pare de se importar comigo, vamos nos focar em relaxar sua mente essa semana.

- Mas... – comecei e ela me olhou feio.

- Nada de mais, agora se deite e vamos continuar. – mandou estreitando os olhos.

- Ok. – me deitei suspirando.

X-X-X

- ISSO! – Inuyasha levantou em um pulo de animação.

Havia ligado para Miroku, e o amigo havia lhe passado o numero de Sango. Para sua felicidade, Kagome estava bem, Estava com Sango e a ultima, havia concordado em ajuda-lo, assim, induzindo Kagome a ir ao consultório de Sesshomaru.

- O que aconteceu, Idiota? – Sesshomaru, que passava pela sala perguntou franzindo o cenho. O irmão talvez estivesse meio bipolar e em sua opinião, também precisava de um tratamento...

- Consegui convencer a Kagome a ir ao seu consultório. – Inuyasha falou tão animado, que nem ao menos reparou no "Idiota".

- Tudo isso pelo telefone? – franziu o cenho. – Por SMS?

- É, bem isso. – o mais novo deu ombros, enquanto caminhava em direção as escadas. – Agora se me dá licença, vou armar um jeito de ajudar a Kagome. – completou subindo as escadas.

Sesshomaru viu o irmão subi-las e deu um pequeno sorriso, talvez a fachada de idiota, não era tão verdadeira assim. Preparou-se para voltar à biblioteca, agora para finalizar alguns relatórios, quando ouviu a voz de Inuyasha:

- Sesshomaru?

Voltou o olhar para a escada, e o encontrou apoiado no corrimão.

- Hn?

- Obrigado. – agradeceu com um sorriso sincero.

- Baka. – resmungou antes de ir novamente para a biblioteca, mas ainda assim, ouviu a risada do irmão, antes de ouvir a porta do quarto do mesmo batendo.

**When she was just a girl**

**She expected the world**

**But it flew away from her reach**

**So she ran away in her sleep**

**And dreamed of para-para-paradise**

**Para-para-paradise**

**Para-para-paradise**

**Every time she closed her eyes**

_Quando ela era apenas uma garota_

_Ela esperava o mundo_

_Mas este escapou de seu alcance_

_Então ela fugiu em seu sono_

_E sonhava com o para-para-paraíso_

_Para-para-paraíso_

_Para-para-paraíso_

_Toda vez que ela fechava seus olhos_

* * *

**Continua... **_  
_

**Mereço Reviews?**

**Obrigado:**

**Flor Do Deserto**

**Awn, Obrigada *-* Com certeza, a Ka não precisará mais do oculos, mas usará porque se sente confortavel e também para descanso. Pode ser? :3 Beijos.**

**Son Of The Hell**

**A partir**** desse capitulo, ela vai reagir melhor *-* Sério? *-* Beijos.**

**Babb-Chan**

***-* Awn amiga, muito perfeito esse teu review. Amei *-* Beijos.**

**Jooh-Chan**

**É, eu concordo. Seilá, não sei se descrevi bem, mas tentei *-* Espero que tenha gostado desse. Beijos.**

**Nane-Chan3**

**.-. Não se sinta assim, você é especial para alguém. E esse alguém se importa muito com você. Pagarão sim KK u.u Beijos.**

**Angeline**

**Sesshy com certeza será o psicologo *-* Eu já disse, que ele vai ser importante na fic? KKK Beijos.**

**Bad Little Angel**

**O Sesshy passou exatamente, o que queriamos dizer para o Inuyasha, aquele burro e.e KKKKK Adota-la, seria uma boa *-* Uma filha fofa dessa, até eu queria u-u kkk Beijos.**

**Kag Higurashi**

**É, eu ameacei uma amiga minha desse jeito KKKK Se ela se cortasse, arrancaria o braço dela fora u_u Isso é uma boa, se um se cortar, os outros também fazem o mesmo. Ou seja, nenhum se corta, para não machucar os amigos. Beijos Prima *-***

**BunnyRita**

**É, realmente um místerio porque a Kikyou mudou e.e Que bom que gostou da fic *-* Beijos.**

**Danda Jabur: **

**Menina, adorei o teu review imenso *-* Obrigada mesmo. Ah, e sorry por essa pequena confusão que teve .-. Kaede é a empregada, a avó da Kagome está sumida e.e Beijos e obrigada *-***

**Aricele**

**Seja bem vinda! Awn, que bom que tenha gostado *-* Beijos.**

**Gabriela 3**

**Nossa, me sinto tão... Seilá, tão importante KKKK Se você quiser, posso até dar. Mas... o maior segredo é cê escrever com o coração . Se quiser, estou a disposição ^^ Beijos.**

**Carrie**

***-* Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Miss Illusion**

***-* Awn, me gusta essa música *U* Ah, sem problemas, pelo menos comentou *-*. SESSHY, psicologo *.* me gusta KKK Beijos.**

** Guest **

**Olá KKK Seria uma boa, o Inu Taisho adota-la *-* Beijos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Olá meus Bambinos lindos do coração! Espero que gostem desse capitulo. Pode não ser tão agradável ou algo do tipo, mas ele é light e eu gostei dele :3 Uma introdução para um novo começo? **_  
_

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW Obrigada pelos 120 reviews *-***

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

_Algumas mudanças nós nem sentimos, é tão natural. Não nos afeta tanto assim._

_Mas machuca sem se notar... Mudar em si tem suas vantagens mas devemos ir com cuidado para não nos tornamos o que não queremos..._

_Involuntariamente as mudanças acontecem, dizem por ai que é simples e todos aceitam, outros dizem o oposto._

_Uma dica, se quer mudar, mude porque quer.Não por influencias, e ou por atitudes insanas, mas por vontade própria por ser necessário, ou algo novo._

_Uma mudança é partir do zero, e começar de novo. Ou como havia dito por apenas querer algo diferente, um diferente bom._

_Tudo acontece por uma razão. E isso, meu bem é a mais pura verdade._

_Mude, faça o que tiver de fazer. Uma mudança pode fazer um bem que somos incapazes de imaginar_

_Talvez mudar não seja algo tão ruim como costumam dizer. Devemos descobrir coisas novas e para que elas aconteçam devemos agir de acordo com as consequências e exigências necessárias. _

_Mudar é recomeçar, tentar algo novo, se descobrir por inteiro sem medo! _

E eu acabei dormindo na casa da Sango. Fui obrigada por ela e pela Sra. Taiji a jantar descentemente, com direito a um cardápio bem colorido e suco de laranja natural, para acompanhar.

O dia havia amanhecido, e eu sentada em um colchão que havia sido colocado no chão, ao lado do da cama da Sango. Não, que não tivesse quartos, mas ela preferiu que eu dormisse no mesmo que ela. Para que eu não fugisse, se não me engano.

Arranquei uma folha, do caderno que tinha pegado de Sango, e a dobrei colocando debaixo do meu travesseiro. Deitei novamente, havia acordado no meio da noite sem nenhum motivo e fiquei pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido, até agora de manha. Depois colocaria essa folha no meu caderno. Encarei o teto e os meus olhos foram se fechando... Em um cansaço que havia sido prolongado, por algum motivo. E então, eu adormeci. Em um sono sem sonhos, apenas em uma pequena escuridão.

X-X-X

Sango em um sonho animado, acabou acordando ao quase cair da cama. Se sentou na mesma e olhou para o colchão que havia ao lado de sua cama. Viu a amiga dormindo com uma face inexpressível e serena. Nem ao menos parecia a garota que tinha chegado totalmente transtornada ali, e que tinha decidido começar uma mudança.

- Ai... Eu quero dormir... – Sango murmurou olhando o relógio digital na cabeceira, que indicavam que era 10h00min da manhã. – Ah, mais um pouquinho não faz mau... – se deitou novamente, mas o maldito celular começou a tocar, fazendo com que ela desse uma de "Ninja" e corresse para atendê-lo, antes que acordasse Kagome, que havia começado a se mexer. – Alô? – murmurou olhando por cima do ombro e caminhando na ponta dos pés, para fora do quarto.

_- Bom dia, Poderia falar com Sango Taiji? – uma voz feminina respondeu._

- E quem quer? – perguntou Sango estranhando, era formal de mais.

_- Sou Rin Nakamura, secretária do Senhor Sesshomaru Taisho e ele me pediu, para que ligasse nesse numero, e me comunicasse com Sango Taiji, senhorita. – a moça respondeu._

- Taisho... – murmurou a garota. – Ele por acaso, é irmão do Inuyasha Taisho?

_- Sim senhorita. Vou passar a ligação para a sala dele, tudo bem? _

- Ok, Obrigada Rin. – agradeceu Sango... O que será que Sesshomaru queria?

Aguardou alguns minutos e então a uma voz aveludada, foi ouvida do outro lado da linha:

_- Sango?_

- Sim?

_- Sou Sesshomaru Taisho, meu irmão disse que já havia lhe avisado, sobre você e a sua amiga, Kagome, virem aqui no meu consultório, certo? – ele perguntou formalmente._

- Sim, e marcamos de ir semana que vem. Por quê? – Sango respondeu com outra pergunta.

_- Eu quero adiantar isso, pode ser? – perguntou ele. _

- Adiantar? – franziu o cenho. – Para quando?

_- Hoje. – Sesshomaru respondeu. – As 14h00min. Eu simplesmente quero resolver o problema dela, o quanto antes._

- Por mim tudo bem, agora questão é convencê-la a ir ai. – comentou a moça, em tom baixo. – Sesshomaru, porque está tão atencioso com quem não conhece?

_- Eu não conheço você e nem ao menos Kagome, mas... – ele abaixou o tom de voz. – Isso não tem importância agora, traga ela as duas. – concluiu._

- Então tá, né. – Sango murmurou. – Eu preciso do endereço do seu consultório.

_- Pedirei para que Rin, envie agora para o seu telefone. – avisou Sesshomaru. – Bem até mais._

- Até. – se despediu Sango e então, ele desligou o telefone. – Ai meu Deus, como eu vou fazer isso... – murmurou entrando novamente no quarto e encontrando Kagome acordada. – Bom dia! – deu um sorriso.

A Morena lançou lhe um olhar um tanto desconfiado.

- Bom dia, Sango. – murmurou. – Estava ao telefone?

- Er... Sim. – respondeu em um fio de voz, enquanto ia em direção ao armário, pegar alguma roupa para ir tomar banho. – E você, dormiu bem? – tentou fugir do assunto.

- Passei metade da noite em claro, peguei no sono agora de manhã. – respondeu a morena em outro murmúrio. – Eu preciso ir a minha casa.

- Você não vai lá sozinha. – Sango protestou.

- Sango, eu te agradeço, mas não vou poder fugir a todo o momento. Uma hora, vou ter que voltar.

- Kagome, me escute. – apontou para a amiga. – Você não vai lá sozinha. Eu vou com você, já que quer tanto ir.

X-X-X

Encarei Sango, ela definitivamente não me deixaria ir sozinha, por mais que eu implorasse.

- Ok. – me rendi.

- Ótimo. – ela sorriu levemente. – Use o meu banheiro, para fazer sua higiene e trocar seus curativos. Vou ao banheiro do corredor. – anunciou seguindo em direção à saída do quarto e fechando a porta em seguida.

Respirei fundo e segui em direção ao banheiro de Sango, fechei a porta e tentei resistir, mas meu olhar vagou para o espelho. Eu estava comum, tirando o fato das olheiras estarem maiores e meu rosto estar um pouco inchado.

"_- Você realmente quer mudar, ou está fazendo isso somente para agradar Sango?."._

- Eu quero mudar.

"_- Admita você não quer sair dessa sua vidinha banal. Gosta de sofrer."_

- Cala a boca. – murmurei me encarando. – Você não sabe o que eu sinto e é apenas mais uma coisa da minha mente.

"_- Será que eu sou mesmo, ou sou apenas mais uma coisa que você quer ouvir?"_

Fiquei sem responder.

ISSO. É. SOMENTE. COISA. DA. MINHA. CABEÇA.

Nada mais, nem menos.

Respirei fundo e comecei a minha higiene matinal, usando uma escova minha, que ficava de reserva na casa da Sango, quando eu ia dormir lá. Murmurei alguns resmungos, quando comecei a trocar os curativos e fiquei encarando por um tempo, o que eu mesma havia feito... Balancei a cabeça e terminei de trocar os curativos, jogando os velhos fora e saindo do banheiro, encontrando Sango já pronta. Ela estava usando um shorts jeans azul claro desfiado nas barras, uma camiseta que deixava o ombro esquerdo a mostra branca e um all star branco.

- Vamos? – ela perguntou. – Melhor, vamos tomar café! – anunciou.

- Eu não to com fome, obrigada. – desconversei. – E sua mãe?

- Teve que sair cedo. – ela respondeu. – Mandou um beijo. E sim, você vai tomar café.

- Eu não quero, Sango, por favor. – decretei seguindo em direção a saída do quarto e ouvindo um resmungo dela, enquanto me seguia.

Saímos da casa dela em silencio, e assim foi todo o percurso até a minha casa. Eu sei que ela ta preocupada comigo, mas eu não posso simplesmente forçar goela a baixo tudo o que ela me daria para comer e além do mais... Estou sem fome.

Prendi a respiração quando toquei na maçaneta e quando a girei, percebi que a porta estava destrancada.

- Me espera aqui, Sango. – pedi estranhando a casa estar vazia. Sango nada disse, apenas continuava encarando a casa vazia, com o cenho franzido.

Subi as escadas e caminhei até o meu quarto, encontrando – o totalmente revirado. Roupas jogadas no chão, minha cama totalmente bagunçada, meu notebook estava quebrado, os meus livros rasgados, e a minha guitarra... Corri até onde eu geralmente escondia as coisas, em uma espécie de piso falso e por sorte, encontrei minha guitarra inteira.

- Kikyou foi longe de mais. – murmurei num misto de raiva e magoa. Caminhei até a minha cama e encontrei um bilhete, no meio da zona de lençóis.

"_Você achou, que simplesmente sairia correndo, estragaria meu jantar e ficaria impune"? _

_Kagome, Kagome, você brincou e eu já tinha te avisado. O que aconteceu com o seu querido quarto é pouco, para o que pode acontecer com você, sua imbecil. Tua sorte, foi não ter voltado antes, pois... Ah, você não sabia o que te esperava._

_Espero que tenha gostado da obra de arte, que eu fiz com o seu querido quarto. Eu particularmente achei muito melhor agora._

"_Kikyou."._

**I feel happy, I feel sad**

**I feel like running through the walls**

**I'm overjoyed, I'm undecided**

**I don't know who I am**

**Well, maybe I'm not perfect**

**At least I'm working on it**

_Me sinto feliz, me sinto triste_

_Eu me sinto como se atravessasse as paredes_

_Estou muito feliz, estou indecisa_

_Eu não sei quem eu sou_

_Bem, talvez eu não seja perfeita_

_Pelo menos estou trabalhando nisso_

- Kagome, o que acontece… - Sango perguntou surgindo do nada e entrando no meu quarto. – Passou um furacão por aqui?

- Um furacão chamado Kikyou. – respondi sem emoção alguma.

- Ela ta ficando maluca. – Sango murmurou.

- Acho que é ela, que está precisando de um psicólogo, Sango. – murmurei.

X-X-X

Sesshomaru observou a moça de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos entrar na sua sala com uma bandeja, que continha dois copos de café. Havia acabado de atender o ultimo paciente.

- Aqui está senhor Taisho. – anunciou Rin, colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa e pegando um dos copos. Ela era de "casa".

- Rin... – advertiu e a moça apenas revirou os olhos.

- Sesshomaru. – sorriu de canto, enquanto bebericava o café. – Deseja somente isso?

- Desejo sua companhia, pode ser? – retribuiu o sorriso.

Ela corou um pouco e respondeu:

- Pode. – deu um sorriso sem graça e recebeu um olhar dele, indicando que era para a mesma se sentar na cadeira em sua frente. Ela se sentia um tanto desconfortável com ele a observando. – E então... Como pretende cuidar do caso da Kagome?

- Eu quero conhece-la primeiro, é complicado. – Sesshomaru respondeu. – Não consigo pensar em como começar. Ela pode se abrir comigo rápido, ou demorar semanas.

- Verdade. – Rin suspirou. – Mas me responda... Porque quis adiantar o processo de terapia dela? – comentou curiosa.

- Se dermos sorte, essa garota vai fazer parte da **nossa **família. – deu um sorriso de canto para Rin, que corou com o modo que ele disse "nossa", quase como se ela também fizesse parte da família. – Ela é a única que consegue colocar juízo no Inuyasha, pelo que parece. Não vou ficar parado, sendo que posso ajuda-la. – assentiu.

- Você pode ser frio, mas tem um coração enorme, Sesshomaru. – Rin sorriu para ele, que sentiu seu coração palpitar. – E você?

- E-eu? – merda, havia gaguejado.

- Sesshomaru Gaguejando? – ela riu. – Quando vai encontrar a mulher da sua vida? – brincou bebendo mais um pouco do café.

- Acho que eu já a encontrei, mas não tenho ideia de como falar para ela. – comentou Sesshomaru sem pensar, enquanto encarava Rin nos olhos.

- Boa Sorte, doutor. – ela murmurou se levantando, com o rosto um tanto vermelho. – E vamos voltar ao trabalho, acho que já tem gente ai. – mudou de assunto rapidamente enquanto ia até a porta.

Sesshomaru percebeu a tensão da moça e balançou a cabeça, dando uma risada baixa. Era divertido conversar com Rin, ela nunca teve outras intensões ou dava em cima dele, como as outras secretarias que teve.

- São duas oras. – comentou olhando no relógio de pulso. – Deve ser Kagome.

- Quem sabe. – foi tudo o que Rin disse, antes de sair da sala e fechar a porta.

X-X-X

Eu havia resistido não tanto como poderia ter resistido antes. Confesso que vacilei um pouco, quando paramos em frente ao grande prédio, que tinha um dos andares reservados para um psicólogo. Foi realmente nobre da parte da Sango, me contar a verdade, ao invés de tentar me arrastar para cá, sem que eu soubesse de nada.

- Ai Sango... – murmurei quando as portas do elevador se abriram.

- Relaxe, lembre-se que ele não pode contar para ninguém o que você conta para ele lá dentro, é um direito seu. – ela tentou me acalmar, enquanto apertava o botão do Vigésimo andar.

- Mesmo assim... – suspirei. – Como é o nome dele?

- Sesshomaru Taisho. – ela deu ombros. Esse sobrenome me pareceu estranhamente familiar, mas... Não To com animo e nem disposição pra pensar da onde o conheço.

- Me lembra alguém... – comentei.

- Se fosse só você. – Sango deu ombros, se escorando em uma das paredes do elevador. – Estranhamente familiar...

- É.

Ficamos em silencio, até que as portas se abriram. Admito, que prendi a respiração enquanto saiamos do elevador. Era realmente linda a decoração da sala de espera. Em tons claros e alegres, sendo que a mesma era bem iluminada. Haviam alguns sofás com o estofado em branco, uma mesa de centro de vidro que continham revistas atuais e até mesmo jornal, uma das paredes, continha uma estante onde haviam vários livros. A mesa em que estava a possível secretaria, era num tom amadeirado, com uma espécie de tampa pequena de vidro, com um computador de ultima geração.

- Vou voltar pra casa. – anunciei tentando voltar para dentro do elevador, só que a Sango me puxou pelo braço, até onde a recepcionista estava.

- Olá, temos... Não, ela tem uma consulta com o senhor Taisho. – Sango se atrapalhou um pouco, definitivamente, ela deveria ter dito "com o psicólogo Taisho". E acabou. Ou eu que estou fazendo confusão... Enfim...

A moça deu uma leve risada e disse:

- Boa tarde, você por acaso é Kagome Higurashi? – perguntou para mim, que assenti em resposta. – Pode entrar única porta a direita.

Respirei fundo e encarei Sango que assentiu confiante e disse:

- Vou estar esperando aqui. – apontou para um dos sofás. – Vai lá.

Caminhei até onde a moça havia me indicado e virei a direita, encontrando uma porta.

- Boa sorte pra mim, boa sorte pra mim... – murmurei batendo na porta e escutando um "entre". Girei a maçaneta, e vi um homem que aparentava ter 20, 21 anos. Os cabelos prateados e os olhos dourados eram marcantes, o nariz fino e os lábios do mesmo modo, ele estava serio. Senti-me desconfortável, ele me olhava, como se pudesse ler a minha alma.

- Olá, pode se sentar. – sua voz foi gentil. Fechei a porta, e me sentei em frente a ele, em uma cadeira preta. – Me chamo Sesshomaru Taisho e você? – perguntou.

- Achei que já saberia... – murmurei estranhando o comportamento dele.

- Bem, eu sei, mas vamos ser menos formais, não é mesmo? – ele deu uma pequena risada. – Me trate como um amigo seu, ok?

- Eu não tenho amigos. – meu tom foi quase inaudível.

- Tenho certeza que tem, ou aquela moça chamada... Ãhn... Sango, não se importaria tanto com você.

Era verdade... Sango…

- Me chamo Kagome Higurashi. – apresentei-me.

- Ótimo, um bom começo. – ele parecia satisfeito. – Kagome, aqui não teremos formalidades, Ok?

- Doutor... – comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Sesshomaru. Chame-me assim, por favor.

- Sesshomaru. – foi apenas o que eu disse.

- Ãhn... Saiba que nada do que você me contar aqui, será revelado a qualquer outra pessoa. É uma conduta, um juramento ou qualquer outra coisa que você entenda como sigiloso. Eu somente eu, irei analisar o que você me conta e tentarei ajuda-la da melhor forma possível. – ele pareceu pensar. – Sinta-se livre, e conte o que você quiser, desde um pesadelo, até um sonho em um planeta de algodão doce. Acredite ou não, se expressar faz bem. Bem, eu apresentei a minha proposta, ou uma pequena parte sobre ela, a você, o que me diz?

- Que é extremamente estranho, não ter tratado sobre valores, comigo até agora. – respondi.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente, e quando os abriu me fitou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Você não vai precisar pagar nada. – declarou.

- E você vai perder pacientes, de graça? – perguntei. – Sesshomaru, o que ganha com isso? Nem ao menos te conheço, não deveria se importar tanto comigo.

- Eu espero conseguir poupar vidas e fazer a diferença ao redor do mundo. – foi o que ele me respondeu se levantando.

- Demi Lovato, que disse isso. – comentei franzindo o cenho.

- Uma frase muito bonita, que idealiza o que eu quero fazer. – ele disse seguindo em direção a uma porta. – Venha, não é aqui, que ficaremos. Afinal, é um escritório. – deu outra risadinha. – Me acompanha Kagome? – acrescentou se virando e me encarando, ao ver que eu não me movi.

- Claro. – foi tudo o que eu disse, antes e me levantar e segui-lo.

**It's such a cold cold world (hello cold world)**

**And I can't get out**

**So I'll just make the best**

**Of everything I'll never have**

**Such a cold cold world (hello cold world)**

**And it's got me down**

**But I'll get right back up**

**As long as it spins around, hello cold world**

_É um mundo tão frio, mundo frio (olá mundo frio)_

_E eu não posso sair_

_Então vou fazer o melhor_

_De tudo o que eu nunca terei_

_Um mundo tão frio, mundo frio (olá mundo frio)_

_E ele me derrubou_

_Mas eu vou dar a volta por cima_

_Enquanto ele gira, olá mundo frio_

* * *

**Continua...**_  
_

**Mereço Reviews?**

**Son Of The Hell:**

**Né? com amigos, podemos superar tudo. Own, sério? *-* Beijos.**

**Bella Taisho:**

**Awn, Obrigada :3 Beijos.**

**Nane-chan****3 :**

**Muito especial pra ele. *-* KKKKK É, ele gosta dela mesmo. Falta poooouco *-*. Beijos.**

**Babb-chan:**

**KKKK Awn amiga, muito obrigada por teus comentários super animadores! Ela é muuuuuuuuuuuuuito mais bonita que a Kikvaca u_u Ká tem beleza natural. KKKKKKK Vai ser BEM engraçado ver o Inu com ciumes. Surpresa :3. Beijos.**

**Jooh - chan:**

***-* é, o começo de uma transformação. Pois é, ele pode ser um idiota por ter feito desse jeito, mas acabou sendo fofo porque fez pela Ká. Awn Obrigada, fico muito contente! Beijos.**

**Angeline G. McFellou:**

**É *-*. Sesshy é perfeito, acho que no Anime mesmo, ele sempre se importou com o Inuyasha, apesar de não demonstrar. Aham, ele tem que pensar bem, para não atingir a Kagome também e.e Tadinho. Beijos.**

**Jusamurai:**

***-* Obrigada. É, né? a Rin fez essa mesma pergunta pra ele. KKKK Beijos.**

**Aricele:**

***-* awn, espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.**

**Kag Higurashi:**

**KKKKK Eu tenho que juntar o grupo todo, e acho que to conseguindo \ô/ Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**SilverDrops-6593:**

**aaaaaaawn, seja bem vinda ! Realmente, a Kikyou é uma paty nojenta u_u. AAAAAAAAAAAAAA Eu AMO Paramore *-*. Entonces, coloquei uns pedacinhos de "Hello Cold World", espero que tenha gostado. :3 Beijos.**

**MissFF:**

**KKKK Será surpresa, mas logo, logo chegará a querida transformação completa. Beijos.**

**Gabriela Rossetti:**

**Olá ;3 entonces gatita, tentei mandar um review na sua fic, e não foi. Um foi fora do login e o outro foi com a minha conta, mas não consegui. Sobre adicionar no e-mail, não chegou o endereço aqui. Beijos.**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Awn Gatita, relaxe, que vou resolver isso sobre o oculos ^^, mas ela realmente vai optar por continuar usando. *-* sim, eles formaram um esquadrão e tanto, para ajudar a Ká. REALMENTE, o Inuyasha teve uma ideia idiota de tentar se aproximar da Kagome assim, e agora que vê que deu e não deu tão certo, ta com a corda no pescoço para terminar com a Kikyou. Ah sem problemas, ao menos comentou *-* adoro teus comentários. psé. Beijos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Er... Oi? **

**Gente, antes que queiram me matar ME DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA!**

**É que eu decidi tirar uma folga da escrita de fanfics por uma duas semanas, o que foi o tempo das fic ficar atrasada. Nesse tempo, eu consegui me atualizar em animes que eu não via há tempos e também consegui adiantar meus livros *-***

**Me desculpem mesmo pela demora.**

**Só que agora eu acho que voltei com tudo ^^ **

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

Segui Sesshomaru com o cenho franzido. A onde será que ele estava me levando?

Passamos por duas portas e um corredor, dando de frente a um elevador. Uau, aqui é maior do que eu pensava.

- Aonde vamos do... Sesshomaru? – perguntei ao ver que ele já estava apertando o botão que chamava o elevador.

- Ah, você vai descobrir. – ele respondeu entrando no elevador, sendo seguido por mim. – Acho que vai gostar mais, do que se ficarmos trancados naquele escritório.

- ah... – murmurei e então ficamos em silencio.

Saímos do elevador e eu me impressionei, ao perceber que estávamos saindo também do prédio. Começamos a caminhar pela rua, o silencio não era desconfortável, mas também não era agradável.

- E então Kagome, qual é a sua comida favorita? – perguntou Sesshomaru olhando para mim.

- Comida? – franzi o cenho. Não deveríamos estar falando sobre mim (?) – Acho que lasanha...

- E você tem comido frequentemente? – ele tornou a perguntar, enquanto virávamos em uma esquina.

- Não muito bem... – murmurei – Lasanha, eu não tenho comido lasanha atualmente. – tentei desconversar. Eu tenho certeza de que ele percebeu a verdade em minhas palavras, sobre o fato de não estar me alimentando bem.

- Compreendo. – ele falou. – Tem uma bela praça aqui perto, gostaria de ir conhecê-la?

- C-claro. – respondi e sorriu calmamente.

O silencio novamente se formou. Quais seriam os métodos de Sesshomaru para avaliar um paciente? Porque ele estava sendo gentil, sem nem ao menos me conhecer? Porque ele me parece tão familiar, tanto na aparência, quanto no sobrenome?

E porque agora, eu comecei a me sentir culpada em relação ao Inuyasha?

- Vejo que está concentrada pensando em algo. – ouvi a voz de Sesshomaru que acabou me tirando de meus devaneios. – Mas chegamos.

Realmente, eu estava bastante concentrada em meus pensamentos. Reparei com atenção na praça. Ela tinha grandes arvores algumas com flores rosadas e outras brancas. Crianças corriam com cachorros, havia alguns adolescentes deitados na grama dando risada, enquanto os outros comiam e bebiam.

- Você já havia visto algum lugar como esse? – perguntou Sesshomaru. – Ah, vamos nos sentar naquele banco. – anunciou pegando em minha mão e me puxando delicadamente em direção ao mesmo.

- Nunca conheci nenhum lugar como esse. – respondi me sentando no banco ao lado de Sesshomaru que olhava para o céu.

- Aqui é muito bom para relaxar. – ele comentou. – Me diga um dos dias mais felizes da sua vida.

- Quando minha avó me ensinou a tocar e cantar. – respondi automaticamente.

- Certo. Você por algum acaso já teve alguma festa de aniversário na vida?

- Nunca. Quem teve somente foi a minha irmã. – respondi com um pouco de tristeza. – Ela geralmente ganha mais coisas, já que é supostamente a "gêmea" do bem.

- A o que você se refere, quando diz: "Gêmea do Bem?" – tornou a perguntar.

- Que ela é o tipo de filha perfeita, que nunca vai dar trabalho aos pais e que... eu já disse que ela é perfeita? – perguntei em um tom meio frustrado, enquanto prendia meu cabelo em um coque desajeitado.

- E ela, é perfeita para você? Trata-te com toda essa perfeição, que você supostamente exala para falar sobre ela?

- Sinceramente? – perguntei sem encara-lo, levando meu olhar para as pessoas que passavam por ali. – Ela finge toda essa perfeição. Kikyou é manipuladora e de uns tempos pra cá, só fica pior.

- E o que seus pais são para você?

Fiquei em silencio, não sabia o que responder.

- Você deve ser sincera, me contar o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha que parece estar confusa. – o tom dele foi calmo. – não se restrinja.

- Eu não acho que eles estejam me isolando... Mentira, eles me isolam mesmo. Não faço ideia de como me aproximar deles, parece que existe uma espécie de barreira que puxa de volta toda vez que tento. Só que eles também não colaboram, sempre me fazendo estar ou me sentir errada. Sabe, as vezes eu acabo mesmo concordando com eles, porquê... Será que eles podem inventar tantas mentiras a respeito da própria filha?

"Outra coisa que me deixa confusa, é que eles não se importam comigo". Acho que se eu chegasse às 8 horas da manhã, fedendo a álcool, ou em um estado criticamente alterado, eles apenas chamariam a policia para protegerem o bem maior deles. São incrivelmente intolerantes no quesito aparência, ou você é extremamente perfeito ou você não serve para a família. Antes eu pensava que eles não são meus pais verdadeiros... Só que isso seria basicamente impossível, já que Kikyou é praticamente igual a mim, a menos que ela também seja. Só que eu acho que aí, eles não teriam motivos para **me** fazer o que fazem. – suspirei. – Acho que monopolizei a conversa. – dei uma risadinha sem graça.

- E o que faria se fosse adotada? – Sesshomaru perguntou, me incentivando somente a continuar contando sobre a minha vida para ele com pequenas perguntas.

- Eu provavelmente me sentiria sem chão e depois tentaria descobrir o que tinha causado o motivo para que os meus pais me abandonassem.

- Sentiria raiva deles? – perguntou ele me encarando.

- Eu não conseguiria. – respondi sinceramente. – Apesar de tudo, eles ainda seriam os meus pais e eu não teria o direito de odiar as pessoas que me deram a vida.

- Você é uma ótima pessoa, Kagome. – Sesshomaru falou me deixando um tanto sem jeito. – Muitas outras pessoas que falaram comigo sobre esse assunto, disseram que odiariam os pais e você somente os perdoaria, pois eles te deram a vida. – sorriu. – Me diga o nome de dois amigos, e o que eles são para você.

- Sango é uma irmã, eu sinto que posso contar com ela mais do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Ela sempre vai me dar broncas e sempre vai me defender de alguma forma, por mais que eu peça que ela não o faça. Eu acho que teria muito mais problemas, se não a tivesse conhecido.

**Narradora: **

Sesshomaru observava Kagome, sem parecer estar observando para não deixa-la constrangida. Se surpreendeu com o modo em que ela descreveu Inuyasha, o irmão provavelmente dormiria com um sorriso enorme no rosto, se soubesse que ela havia dito que ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa e que não merecia ter sido tratado da maneira em que ela o tratou.

- Eu me sinto mal sabe, ele tentou me ajudar e eu simplesmente mandei que ele me esquecesse e que devesse se preocupar com o namoro dele, porque eu ficaria bem. Sesshomaru será que eu acabei com a única possibilidade de outra pessoa querer ser minha amiga? Eu não quero isso. Eu quero poder falar com todo mundo, rir de piadas idiotas e poder fazer com que outras pessoas deem risada **comigo** e não de **mim**. Quero que me respeitem e não que me tratem como uma idiota qualquer, em que eles vão poder se distrair nos momentos de tédio. Só que eu não sei como fazer isso.

- É aqui, que eu entro para ajuda-la. – Sesshomaru falou. – Você vai ter que confiar em mim, por mais que os meus métodos possam parecer idiotas ou absurdos, por mais que te façam rir ou que te deixem com raiva, por que isso é bom para que você comece a se expressar mais, entende?

- Sim. – Kagome assentiu agora Sesshomaru falava em um tom sério só que nada que a deixasse encurralada.

- Agora, eu tenho uma pergunta muito importante para você. – ele falou a encarando. – Porque se cortou?

A morena arregalou os olhos azuis. Como ele...

- Como... – murmurou espantada.

- No momento em que você prendeu seus cabelos num coque, eu pude ver as faixas em volta dos seus pulsos, em baixo do agasalho. – Sesshomaru esclareceu pacientemente. – Eu tenho observado todas as suas reações, o modo de como você fala e de como você semicerra os olhos quando tenta se lembrar de algo. Eu não seria um psicólogo... Regular, se não reparasse nisso.

- Eu surtei, é acho que foi isso. – respondeu Kagome sem jeito. – Nunca tinha feito isso, mas meu cérebro começou a ter surtos, flash's e eu tinha que tentar parar isso de alguma maneira. A única que eu encontrei, foram os cortes e eu te juro, nunca fiquei tão assustada como ontem. As pessoas me machucam e eu sofro, eu me machuco e sofro também, que lógica maluca seria essa?

- É a lógica de que se auto machucar, é a mesma coisa que aceitar que os outros te firam e que você não quer de alguma maneira enfrentar isso diretamente, assim se machucando para ter uma dor que sobrepõe a que lhe foi infligida. Isso nunca foi e nunca vai ser uma maneira de se sentir melhor, quando sentir essa necessidade de aliviar essa dor, venha falar comigo nem que esteja de pijamas e pantufas, ok?

- Pijama e Pantufas? – ele fez com que ela desse uma pequena risada.

Ele deu risada e disse:

- Sim, isso é extremamente normal. – olhou o relógio de pulso. – Acho que sua amiga deve estar pensando que você surtou e desmaiou dentro da sala. – brincou se levantando.

- Porque ela pensaria isso? – Kagome perguntou se levantando também do banco.

- Porque geralmente as pessoas são difíceis de contar algo sobre elas na avaliação, primeira consulta... Chame de como quiser, elas choram, tem crises, xingam e culpam outras pessoas. Você teve uma incrível facilidade em me contar tudo, parabéns isso é um bom começo. – ele sorriu enquanto começava a caminhar, sendo acompanhado por ela.

- Acho que é porque ultimamente tenho contado muito meus problemas para as pessoas. – ela pareceu pensar. – E acredito que você já ter me dito que não vai contar nada do que se passou aqui a ninguém ajuda bastante.

- Compreendo. – Sesshomaru comentou. – Serei seu diário, nem a base de tortura revelarei seus segredos.

- Assim espero. – a morena deu um pequeno sorriso sincero. Sesshomaru sinceramente sabia como deixar uma pessoa confortável em conversar com ele.

Foram conversando sobre coisas alheias a consulta, até que chegaram próximos ao prédio.

- Você quer entrar pela frente, ou por onde saímos? – perguntou Sesshomaru. – Vou falar a verdade, me sinto tentado a entrar pela entrada principal e surpreender sua amiga.

- E... – começou Kagome. – Vamos surpreender a Sango! – completou um tanto animada.

Deram a volta no prédio, indo parar na entrada principal. Pegaram o elevador, prontos para assustarem as duas moças.

Já na recepção do consultório, Rin e Sango conversavam como se fossem amigas de vários anos.

- Eu não sei se conseguiria entrar na torcida, se não fosse pela Ká. – Sango falou assentindo. – Ela me incentivou muito.

- Uau, ela já deve ter feito muitas coisas por ti então. – Rin sorria impressionada.

- Por isso, que eu quero que ela fique bem logo. Ela é minha irmã. – Sango sorriu confiante. – AAAAAAAAAAAA E essa consulta demorada?

- Estamos aqui. – Sesshomaru falou, fazendo com que Sango se virasse em direção a voz dele com os olhos espantados.

- Você por algum acaso se tele transportou junto com a Kagome? – perguntou estreitando os olhos. – E NEM ME CHAMARAM? Cara, eu gostaria de conhecer a outra dimensão...

- Usamos a saída dos fundos, Sango. – Kagome falou, fazendo com que a outra ficasse paralisada.

- Eu sabia que existia uma porta dos fundos. – deu um sorriso amarelo e coçou a nuca sem graça. – Podemos ir? – deu uma risadinha constrangida. Kagome deu risada e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu acho que a sua amiga precisa de um tratamento. – Sesshomaru brincou dando risada.

**X-X-X**

Duas semanas haviam se passado, só que havia apenas dois dias que Kagome tinha voltado a ir para a escola. Sango percebeu, que a amiga estava muito melhor do antes. Tinha menos olheiras, sorria mais, estava um pouco corada e se duvidasse tinha engordado no mínimo 1 Kg.

Estavam debaixo da arvore em que geralmente a Higurashi ficava, estavam conversando sobre o que poderia ser a convocação do diretor, para que todos os alunos fossem ao auditório após o intervalo.

- Ele pode querer dar uma suspenção geral. – Sango falou apoiando o queixo na mão. – Seria uma boa ideia...

- Só você pra pensar nesse negocio de suspenção geral, Sangozinha... – a voz de Miroku se fez presente. – Olá Kagome. – sorriu para a mesma, que no começo estranhou, mas que depois devolveu com um pequeno sorriso.

- Olá Miroku. – falou. – Olá Inuyasha. – falou para o que ainda estava um pouco distante, mas que observava a moça, deixando-a um tanto sem jeito.

- Oi. – ele sorriu ao ver como a moça parecia melhor. – Posso falar com você?

- Claro. – ela concordou. Então ele se aproximou dela, ainda a encarando nos olhos, e estendeu-lhe uma mão. – Obrigada. – agradeceu segurando na mesma, para poder se levantar.

Ainda se encaram por um tempo, com as mãos juntas. Até que coraram, desviando o olhar.

- Er... – Sango deu risada. – Acho que só sobramos nós, Miroku. – comentou para o moreno, que no mesmo instante agachou na frente da mesma e pegou em sua mão.

- Sangozinha meu amor, case-se comigo e prometo que teremos no mínimo 15 filhos. – Ele pediu, fazendo com que ela, Kagome e Inuyasha (que ainda tinham as mãos dadas), arregalassem os olhos.

- Q-QUINZE FILHOS? – Sango gritou corada. – Ta me achando com cara de coelho, é? – reclamou puxando sua mão bruscamente. – E quem disse que vou ter algo com você, seu Houshi maldito?

- Sangozinha não seja má. – ele fingiu limpar lagrimas dos olhos. – Podemos ter ao menos gêmeos?

- ah, gêmeos tal... – começou a moça, mas depois se interrompeu dando um tapa no braço de Miroku. – Nunca. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

- Poderia desenhar, por favor? – perguntou Miroku dando um sorriso amarelo.

Sango tentou se manter séria, mas a expressão de frustração tingiu sua face.

- Eu só não desenho, pois não sei fazer bonecos, que não sejam de palitinhos. – tentou manter um pouco de dignidade, fazendo com que Kagome desse risada. – E vocês dois? Vão continuar de mãos dadas? – perguntou tentando trocar de assunto.

Kagome e Inuyasha olharam para suas mãos que ainda estavam juntas. Por céus, como não haviam percebido isso!

Se encararam e coraram.

- Me desculpe. – pediram juntos, enquanto soltavam as mãos e desviavam os olhares. – Er... Vamos Kagome? – perguntou Inuyasha coçando a sobrancelha sem jeito.

- C-claro. – respondeu a moça sem jeito. – Vamos. – afirmou mordendo o lábio inferior nervosa.

Quando os dois começaram a caminhar, meio envergonhados por conta do ultimo incidente, Sango sorriu e comentou com Miroku:

- Esses dois formam um belo de um casal.

- Concordo. – o moreno sorriu. – Que sono. – comentou se sentando ao lado da moça.

- Idiota. – Sango revirou os olhos, enquanto Miroku dava risada.

Pouco distante dali, Inuyasha e Kagome andavam sem rumo pela propriedade do colégio. Como o tempo havia esquentado, Kagome novamente prendeu os cabelos em um coque desajeitado. Também retirou o agasalho, o amarrando em sua cintura logo em seguida. Já não tinha mais faixas em seus pulsos, os machucados haviam se estancado e cicatrizado, mas ainda haviam marcas esbranquiçadas que eram quase imperceptíveis, a menos que fossem observadas de muito perto.

- Er... Pode falar, Inuyasha. – falou a moça sem jeito.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. – ele deu uma risada sem graça. – Só queria de alguma maneira conversar com você.

- Obrigada. – Kagome falou sorrindo.

- Pelo quê? – ele a olhou confuso, não havia dito nada...

- Por não desistir de mim. – ela deu ombros. – Me desculpe por tudo o que eu...

- Não tem o que se desculpar. – ele a interrompeu. – Aquilo foi um momento, e só. Por mais que você já me tenha mandado te deixar de mão, várias vezes. – brincou.

- AAA Eu realmente sou uma péssima pessoa. – Kagome suspirou. – Me desculpe, me desculpe mesmo...

- Para de pedir desculpas. – Inuyasha reclamou. – Agora me dê um sorriso e esqueça disso. – ele afagou seu rosto.

Kagome sorriu, e sentiu seu coração se acelerar, como sempre acontecia quando se sentia próxima de mais de Inuyasha.

- Obrigada mais uma vez. – agradeceu sentindo suas bochechas um tanto quentes. – Obrigada por ser meu amigo.

A Palavra amigo, magoou um tanto o coração de Inuyasha. Só que essa magoa logo foi esquecida, quando Kagome o abraçou e o mesmo retribuiu prontamente, passando os braços ao redor da cintura da mesma. Sentiu que poderia passar anos assim, abraçado a ela, a protegendo de tudo e de todos.

Quando se separaram, ele lhe deu um beijo terno e leve em sua testa, e então segurou em sua mão começando a puxa-la em direção ao auditório.

- P-Porque está me levando ao auditório? – perguntou meio alienada. A sensação dos lábios de Inuyasha, ainda poderiam ser sentidos por ela.

- Oras, não ouviu o sinal tocando? – ele respondeu com outra pergunta. – Temos de ir ao auditório... O diretor nos convocou, se lembra? – falou notando que ela ainda não havia percebido o que ele queria dizer.

- Ah, o auditório. – ela pareceu se lembrar. – Então vamos. – murmurou soltando a mão delicadamente da de Inuyasha, que apenas revirou os olhos.

**"Pessoas mudam, a vida muda, os amigos mudam, mas você só tem que seguir em frente"**

**_Demi Lovato_**

* * *

**Continua...**

**Mereço Reviews?**

**Thali:**

**Parentaaaaaaaaaaaa, entonces imagina como eu to? Tipo, primeira fic que posto aqui no ff que tem toda essa gente linda acompanhando e comentando *-* KKKK' Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.**

**Miss FF:**

**AAWN, obrigada *-* É, mas está tendo uma evolução boa, comparado ao que era antes Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Babb-chan:**

**aaaaaaaaaawn, irei dizer a ela *-* KKKKKKKKKK Adora ver o Inu com ciumes, né? u_u Eu TAMBÉM, ele é taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao fofo. Não sei se o Kouga irá aparecer, ainda vou decidir isso. E a fic ta quase no fim, então teria de ser um tanto corrido. Kikyou deve de ter batido a cabeça bem forte no chão quando nasceu. OO garotinha chata essa e.e KKKKKK Claro que lembro, essa possibilidade ainda não foi totalmente descartada *-* Awn, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Beijos.**

**Tatiane:**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAA ME DESCULPE! É que as vezes eu acabo confundindo os comentários, mas sempre leio. Me desculpa? Então, ela aos pouco vai mudando esse jeito desconfiado. Não é tão facil confiar nas pessoas, quando ela passou o que passou psé. Mas vai mudar logo isso *U* Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Gabriela Rossetti:**

**Li sim *-* KKKKK Os capitulos vão ser melhores daqui pra frente no quesito maldade contra o psicológico da Ká. Só que a Kikyou ainda vai continuar a mesma k :3 Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Angeline G. McFellou:**

***-* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaah concordo, o pessoinha perfeita u_u Poderia ser processado e preso por roubar o coração de jovens moças kkkk' Não enquanto a Ká ainda estiver na casa da Sango, vamos ver o que a Vadia irá aprontar e.e OH MENINE, tu é advogada, psicóloga ou algo do tipo? kkkk Sabes muitas coisas *u* Então, não vou ferrar com a familia dela agora... Tem muita coisa que ainda envolve eles, então não posso fazer isso =/ Maldade. Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Son Of The Hell:**

***-* fico feliz que tenha gostado. SURPRESA kkkkkk' Espero que goste desse também. Beijos.**

**Jusamurai:**

**kkkkkkkkk será? Eu adogo os dois juntos, são fofos *u* Obrigada. Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Nane-chan:**

**Continuarei sim. Beijos;**

**Miss Illusion:**

**Ainda bem que voltou *-* KKKKK Não sei se o Sesshy vai ter BONS métodos porque eu me baseei em mim caso ser escritora não dê certo, mas ok. KKKKK Espero que tenha saído certo. õ/ Obrigada, AMO Paramore *u* Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Kag Higurashi:**

***-* Issâe, aaaaaaaaaaaaind Não sou Lovatic, mas a Demi é diva *u* Espero que goste. Beijos Priminha. **

**Flor do Deserto:**

***-* Eu espero, não sei se o Sesshomaru pode ter parecido copetente, já que foi baseado em mim caso eu seja Psicóloga, se ser escritora não der certo. KKK Eles são tão fofos juntos *u* um sempre tentando constranger o outro (tsc, tsc). Bom, nem ela e nem os pais apareceram nesse capitulo, então por enquanto vai ficar nesse meio mistério em relação ao que ela fez no quarto da Kagome. Sem problemas, concordo com você! Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Joanny:**

**Um mistério em relação a isso e.e É vou colar MEIO quilo de chiclete no cabelo da Kikyou e na cara dela também se der u_u KKKK Desculpa a demora =/ Espero que goste. Beijos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oi, Oi, Oi. Olha aquela bola, a bola que pula no pé, no pé do menino (8). Ok, Parei KKKKKKKKKK **

**Gente, me respondam uma pergunta:**

**" A Kagome está mudando rápido de mais?" **

**Sério, preciso saber disso para não mudar a fic tão drasticamente e.e**

**Ah antes que me esqueça, o nome da fic foi mudado por causa que me disseram que não pode se usar "Palavrões" nos títulos mas ela continua a boa e velha Fuckin' Perfect, ok? **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A IsaOtome7 me ajudou com as partes em Italiano, Obrigada bambina. **

**E me desculpem se esqueci alguém, mas acho que respondi todas as reviews e.e Só que se caso não tiver feito isso, sorry T.T**

**Boa Leitura. **

* * *

Fui com Inuyasha até o auditório. Meus pensamentos ainda estavam embaralhados e eu tenho certeza que meu rosto estava corado. Ainda não sei como consegui me mover, sem ao menos tropeçar.

Várias pessoas já estavam lá, então foi meio complicado encontrar a Sango, que estava no meio de toda aquela gente junto com Miroku que esfregava um lado do rosto.

- Eu juro que ainda vou lhe dar um belo de um murro, Miroku. – falou ela com um tom assustadoramente calmo.

- Eu também confio nessa sua promessa, sabe. – ele falou sorrido amarelo. – Oh garota da mão pesada, já pensou em ser lutadora de Boxe?

- Admito que nunca pensei nisso. – ela deu ombros. – Quer ser meu saco de pancadas exclusivo Miroku? – perguntou para ele, que se encolheu assustado e balançou a cabeça para os lados negativamente. Por um momento, achei que ele pudesse deslocar o pescoço.

- Er... Sango, não pense nisso por agora, por favor. – falei ao ver que ela começava socar a palma da mão fortemente, como se fosse bater em alguém.

- Você definitivamente acaba com a graça. – ela resmungou se sentando.

- Ela salvou a tua vida. – ouvi Inuyasha falar para Miroku que assentiu concordando, enquanto respirava fundo.

Sentei-me ao lado de Sango, e depois de alguns minutos, as outras pessoas começaram a fazer o mesmo, só que ainda continuavam conversando.

- EITA! – Inuyasha e Miroku, que eram um dos poucos em pé se sentaram correndo, quase se afundando nas cadeiras. – Não estamos aqui. – o de olhos dourados disse olhando para mim, já que ele havia se sentado ao meu lado.

- Por quê? – murmurou Sango para Miroku, que estava do lado dela.

- Kikyou. – ele respondeu em um murmúrio, se encolhendo ainda mais na cadeira.

Olhei em volta, na procura da mesma e a encontrei vasculhando o local a procura de alguém. Seus olhos encontraram-se com os meus e se estreitaram, havia raiva e curiosidade no olhar dela. Desviei o olhar e passei a fitar o palco.

Lá estavam algumas pessoas. Ayame ( do clube de teatro), e mais duas que eu não conhecia. A moça tinha uma pele muito clara, mas levemente bronzeada. Olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros naturais cacheados até os cotovelos.  
Ela usava uma boina preta com uma faixa verde e uma corrente prata prendendo dois pingentes, uma blusa preta que ia até o pescoço, mas que não cobria os ombros e tinha um triângulo faltando no tecido, fazendo a blusa ficar decotada e decente. Usava um colar de tachinhas, luvas de renda preta, uma das luvas com uma faixa verde que se enrolava em seu antebraço. Um short com suspensórios e bolso aparente, embora os suspensórios estivessem agora caídos, sem utilidade.  
O short era meio curto, mas as meias 3/4 compensavam... Quase. Uma das meias era de algodão, com listras horizontais vermelhas e pretas, a outra era de renda preta com alguns desenhos. Para fechar, usava uma bota sem salto branca e segurava pelo rabo uma pelúcia de um gato preto com asas vermelhas diabólicas.

- Realmente... Bem peculiar o modo que ela se veste. – murmurei impressionada. Ela estava conversando com Ayame e um garoto que aparentava ter 17 á 18 anos. Seus cabelos eram negros e iam até os ombros, os olhos na cor vermelha e tinha a pele clara. Ele estava usando uma camiseta polo preta, uma calça azul marinho e um tênis Nike também preto. Em sua mão direita, estava uma prancheta e ele estava a explicar algo há elas.

- Bem peculiar o quê, Kagome? – perguntou Sango estranhando. – Andem, se arrumem ou vão ficar com problemas na coluna. – falou se dirigindo aos garotos.

- Prefiro problema na coluna, do que aturar a Kikyou. – Inuyasha falou se afundando mais ainda, se é que era possível, na cadeira.

- Então porque namora com ela? – perguntei sem pensar. Ele me encarou, arregalou os olhos, corou um pouco e disse enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira.

- Er... – começou, mas foi interrompido por uma tossida falsa, para chamar a atenção. Desviei meus olhos de Inuyasha, que pareceu suspirar aliviado e vi que o diretor Myuga, tentava dizer alguma coisa.

- Alunos, sentem-se por favor. – pediu ele e então a moça com vestes chamativas, se aproximou dele murmurando algo em seu ouvido. – Oh, quer dizer, façam silencio. – se corrigiu coçando a nuca. Os outros, olharam para ele e pouco a pouco, o barulho foi se cessando. – Obrigado. Primeiramente, eu quero avisar que teremos novas companhias aqui no colégio e que não, eles não serão alunos. Temos aqui presente, dois das três pessoas que estarão ajudando em um evento

particularmente importante, para que todos vocês aprendam a cooperar entre si...

- Será que dá para parar de enrolar? – falou um garoto da terceira fileira.

- Senhor Johnson, acredito que preciso fazer uma introdução e explicar o trabalho que será realizado aqui no colégio, então aguarde. – o diretor respondeu calmamente. – Naraku Kageyama e Ellen Kageyama, irão auxiliar e ajudar na coordenação do evento, junto com a Ayame e os professores.

- Então vai ser um projeto teatral? – perguntou uma garota.

- Sim. – Ellen respondeu. – Diretor posso assumir daqui? – perguntou encarando Myuga, que assentiu. – Olá, sou Ellen como todos já sabem. Eu e meu irmão, fomos mandados de uma empresa de teatro para auxilia-los e ajudar na organização do evento que será ocorrido aqui no colégio.

- Está falando formalmente de mais, Ellen. – Naraku se pronunciou revirando os olhos. – O Modelo em que todos nós pensamos para essa "peça", entre aspas é um musical, então por causa de uma certa ruiva, decidimos pegar um conto, que sem querer... Mentira, querendo mesmo, retrata uma situação péssima que ocorre nos dias de hoje.

- Então iremos representar um musical que é um conto de fadas? – Sango falou tentando compreender.

- Exatamente. – ele respondeu encarando Sango e logo depois, seu olhar pairou sobre mim. Aqueles olhos vermelhos me fitaram com curiosidade, mas logo depois ele voltou a falar. – A Bela e a Fera, é um belo conto, devo admitir que é um dos melhores já criados.

- Então esse vai ser o tal tema. – Kikyou falou tendo a atenção dele. – Mas por que, logo "The Beauty and Beast"? – perguntou como se ele não tivesse falado o motivo.

- Porque como ele disse, estamos tratando sobre uma questão de ver o interior das pessoas e não o que se é visto apenas com os olhos, senhorita... – Ellen crispou os lábios enquanto encarava Kikyou. – Serão as mesmas roupas utilizadas no conto, precisaremos montar um cenário pratico, mas que mesmo assim seja bonito. Resumindo, precisaremos da ajuda de todos vocês.

- As audições começarão daqui a dois dias, então preparem-se. – Ayame se pronunciou. – Será necessária uma apresentação de canto, pode ser uma música própria do filme ou uma interpretação totalmente criada por você. Isso ajudará muito a definirmos o papel que irão fazer.

E então, o diretor e todos eles começaram a dar mais detalhes sobre a apresentação, mas aqui necessariamente não prendeu minha atenção. Por mais idiota que pareça, comecei a pensar em como seria se eu estivesse dentro de um conto de fadas e que mesmo sem saber, teria um final feliz com um principie encantado...

**x-x-x**

_**Itália - Veneza**_

_Uma mulher de cabelos negros, que batiam há um palmo acima de sua cintura desceu de um carro aparentemente luxuoso. Ela estava com um sobretudo xadrez preto, usava calças da mesma cor e um Ankle Boots todo fechado, igualmente preto. Tinha nos lábios um batom vermelho, que contrastava com a pele clara. Usava dois brincos, com pedras negras envoltas a um metal banhado em ouro. Estava frio, mas ela não estava ligando. Uma incrível expectativa aqueceu seu coração, fazendo com que ela desse um pequeno sorriso. _

_- Devo attraversare quel ponte, Pablo. Aspettami qui, per favore._ **(****Preciso atravessar aquela ponte, Pablo. Espere aqui, por favor).** - _pronunciou-se calmamente. _

_- Certo. – ele concordou. - Sei sicuro di voler andare da solo? __**(Está tudo bem em ir sozinha?).**_

_- Sí – respondeu a moça fechando a porta. – Ci sono voluti un sacco di prendere questa decisione, e ora deve andare da solo. __**(Sim, demorei a tomar essa decisão e agora preciso ir daqui a pé)**__. - comentou convicta, enquanto fechava a porta. - Auguratemi buona fortuna! __**( Me deseje sorte!). **_

_- Buona fortuna __**(Boa Sorte).**__ - desejou ele, vendo a mulher seguir em passos calmos e firmes em direção à pequena ponte que atravessava um pequeno lago. Observou a casa, que poderia ser luxuosa por dentro, mas que por fora demonstrava simplicidade e conforto. Nela, havia uma chaminé, que deduziu que estava desligada pela falta de fumaça. Ao lado da casa, havia canteiros de flores e as casas dos possíveis vizinhos. _

_Respirou fundo, antes de se aproximar da porta e tocar a campainha. Escutou uma movimentação dentro da casa e uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos e olhos claros abriu a porta. _

_- Mama! __**(Mamãe!).**__ – exclamou sorrindo._

_- Isabelle? – ela perguntou olhando para a mulher como se ela fosse uma alucinação. – Achei que estivesse em alguma espécie de musical. – comentou dando presença em seu sotaque italiano, apesar de estar falando em português._

_- __Io sei che sumi quase 17 anni...__**(Eu sei que sumi há quase 17 anos...)**__ – começou, mas foi interrompida pela senhora. _

_- Entre, vamos. – deu-lhe passagem para fazer o mesmo. E assim o fez, a mais velha fechou a porta e avisou que iria na cozinha buscar um chá para as duas e assim poderiam conversar com calma. Isabelle sentou-se no sofá e nem ao menos teve tempo de começar a olhar a decoração da casa, pois a outra já vinha com uma bandeja que continha um bule, duas xícaras e um pote que devia conter açúcar._

_-Perché parlare in portoghese, se siamo in Itália? __**(Porque fala em Português, se estamos na Itália?)**__– perguntou Isabelle enquanto a bandeja era colocada em cima de uma mesinha._

_- Peguei a péssima mania de tentar me aperfeiçoar no português, Isabelle. – a senhora deu uma risada. - Ma cosa ti porta qui? __**(Mas o que te traz aqui?).**_

_- Amaya. – foi o que respondeu, antes de pegar uma das xicaras e uma colherzinha. - Ho bisogno di trovare. __**(Eu preciso encontra-la).**_

_- Perché? __**( Por quê?)**_

_- __Perché ho potuto fare la mia vita, ma non è completa senza il mio gioiello di rara bellezza. Senza la mia principessa ... E ora voglio che mia figlia. __**(Porque eu consegui realizar a minha vida, mas ela não está completa sem a minha joia rara. Sem a minha princesa... E agora quero minha filha de volta.)**__. – respondeu calmamente, embora sua palavras fossem sérias. _

_Deanna (a senhora), estralou a língua, antes de começar a mexer no chá com uma colherzinha, misturando o açúcar. Bebeu um gole e disse:_

_- __Quando si è scelto di seguire la sua carriera, sapeva cosa stava per lasciarsi alle spalle Isabelle._ _**(Quando você escolheu seguir sua carreira, sabia o que iria deixar para trás Isabelle).**__ – repreendeu. _

_- __Sai che per me avrebbe preso insieme, mi avrebbe portato sul palco con le mie braccia. Ma alla fine mi ha convinto che mia figlia avrebbe rovinato la mia carriera e così ho deciso di partire con voi. Ma tu mamma mi ha detto che lei era appena nata e che hanno bisogno di latte materno almeno fino a due anni. Amaya era l'unica disponibile. E ha detto che l'insistenza di prendermi cura di mia figlia, fino a quando sono tornato._ _**(Você sabe que por mim eu a teria levado junto, teria me apresentado nos palcos com ela em meus braços. Mas acabaram me convencendo de que minha filha estragaria meu inicio de carreira e então eu decidi deixa-la com a senhora. Mas você mama, me disse que ela era recém-nascida e que precisaria de leite materno até pelo menos dois anos. Amaya era a única disponível. E por insistência disse que cuidaria da minha filha, até que eu voltasse.). **__- Respirou fundo tentando controlar o tom de voz e então bebeu um pouco do chá, fitando sua mãe._

_-_ _Così tanti anni sono passati, perché non tornate a trovarci__? __**(Tantos anos se passaram, por que não voltou logo?).**__ – acusou. _

_-_ _Sono tornato! __**(EU VOLTEI!)**__ – gritou Isabelle se descontrolando momentaneamente. - __Due anni dopo sono tornato, mia figlia dovrebbe avere solo due anni e vorrei creare senza alcun problema. Ma Amaya corse via, la donna scomparsa e ho appena venuto a trovare la tua casa ora. Pensi che non ho sentito dolore per tutti questi anni?_ _**(Dois anos depois eu voltei, minha filha devia ter somente dois anos e eu iria cria-la, sem nenhum problema. Mas Amaya fugiu com ela, a senhora desapareceu e eu só vim encontrar tua casa agora. Acha que não senti dor, por todos esses anos?). **_

_Deanna sentiu-se culpada. Realmente havia passado um tempo no exterior com Amaya e a família, e depois há quase 5 anos, tinha voltado para a Itália, indo morar na cidade das aguas. Tinha perdido o contato com sua filha e também com as netas. _

_-_ _E io credo di poterlo aiutare come? __**(**__**E acha que eu posso ajuda-la como?)**__ – Deanna passou a fitar a parede. – Nem ao menos sei como elas estão. Mando cartas, ligo e nada, ninguém me atende Isabelle. _

_- Basta che mi supportano __**(Apenas me apoie ou me Ajude.).**__ – Isabelle falou convicta. – Irei encontra-las. _

**x-x-x-x**

- Kagome? – Sango chamou-me, tirando-me dos meus devaneios.

- Oi? – encarei-a.

Estávamos na sala de aula, eu estava encarando a janela até momentos atrás e nem ao menos havia percebido que tinha começado a chover.

- Você prestou atenção no que o professor disse? – ela perguntou franzindo o cenho. – Teremos prova amanha...

- Prova? – arregalei os olhos, eu nem ao menos havia feito alguma anotação... Como iria estudar algo que não fazia ideia do que era? – Sango você... – parei ao ver que ela estava dando risada, uma risada bem escandalosa.

- Não tem prova não... – murmurou pegando ar. – É que você estava ai, distraída. Tava pensando no quê?

- Tenho que ir pra casa, Sango. – anunciei. – Não posso ficar mais tempo me escondendo na sua. – despejei a vendo perder o sorriso. A verdade é que eu já sabia que cedo ou mais tarde eu deveria ir para casa, por mais que eu prolongasse isso só iria abafar momentaneamente os meus problemas e com toda a certeza, meus pais já saberiam que eu estava "dando as caras pelo colégio.".

- Eu sei mas...

- Cedo ou tarde eu tenho que ir.

- Por que não vai tarde? – ela forçou um sorriso. – Assim, todos ficariam felizes ué.

- Porque não. – respondi simplesmente. – O que temos para agora?

- Educação física. – Sango suspirou. – Sério que eu tenho mesmo que ensaiar? – encostou a cabeça na parede.

- Pare de preguiça. – falei começando a observar as pessoas que saiam da sala. Como eu não havia ouvido o sinal tocando?

- Você fala isso, porque não joga e não tem que fazer cambalhotas e aquelas coreografias horríveis criadas pela Kikyou. – ela resmungou levantando-se vagarosamente.

- Ela pode ser horrível em muitas coisas, mas vamos admitir que ela tem um... Perfeccionismo enorme com as coreografias. – comentei fazendo o mesmo que ela.

- Perfeccionismo enorme com a coreografia... – debochou ela afinando a voz. – Vai demorar muito pra gente sair da sala? – perguntou enquanto eu pegava minha bolsa.

- Vamos logo Sango. – falei balançando a cabeça. – Uma hora diz que não quer ir ensaiar e na outra, fala que quer sair logo da sala. – comentei seguindo ela em direção a saída.

- Prefiro dar mortais, cambalhotas, abri um esparcate e qualquer outra coisa do gênero, do que ter que usar formulas e fazer contas complicadas. – ela deu ombros e em seguida passou as mãos nos cabelos, bagunçando-os um pouco.

Novamente, apenas balancei a cabeça, mas não falei nada. Avisei Sango, que não iria acompanha-la até o vestiário e que iria direto para a quadra. Fui em direção ao mesmo, com as mãos nos bolsos da blusa, enquanto assobiava baixinho.

- Kagome! – Inuyasha me gritou quando faltava apenas um corredor para que eu entrasse no ginásio.

Virei-me com o cenho franzido e vi que ele já estava o uniforme do time de futebol, mas... Ele não deveria estar junto com o time?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei confusa.

Ele abriu a boca como se fosse dizer alguma coisa e depois fechou a mesma dando uma risada amarela:

- Eu quero fugir do treino.

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso? – perguntei frustrada.

- Quero que venha comigo, sabe é chato fugir da escola sozinho. – assentiu convicto.

- Você é capitão do time, não pode fugir desse jeito. – falei como se fosse obvio.

- Concordamos com você, Kagome. – ouvi a voz de Miroku. Quando fui encara-lo, percebi que todo o time estava lá.

- Que feio cara de cachorro. – Kouga falou recebendo um olhar fuzilante de Inuyasha. Ele tinha os cabelos negros, que sempre estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Os olhos azuis faiscantes e a pele morena, o que deixava qualquer garota... Maluca por ele. – Ainda bem que a Kagome te parou pelo tempo em que chegaríamos aqui.

- Feh! – Inuyasha resmungou. – Já que sou obrigado, vamos treinar logo. – acrescentou seguindo em direção ao ginásio. – E você vem também mocinha. – acrescentou pegando no meu braço e me puxando.

- Issâe mocinha, rumo a quadra para queimarmos energia. – Miroku falou indo para o meu lado.

- Mas eu já estava indo para a quadra. – me defendi. – O Inuyasha que iria fugir!

E assim, eles me levaram para a quadra. Admito, que nunca recebi tantos olhares curiosos ao passar pela porta do ginásio. Qual é, contra a minha vontade tive "o time de futebol" me escoltando.

- Caramba... – murmurei ao ver Kikyou, que já estava na quadra. Ela tinha os cabelos soltos e estava usando o uniforme de líder de torcida, que era uma espécie de top azul com detalhes amarelos e uma minissaia do mesmo modo. **(N/A: Tipo o uniforme das Hellcats)**. Ela me encarava com os dentes trincados, mas depois disfarçou a expressão falando alguma coisa para as outras garotas.

Dei um jeito de sair do meio dos garotos e fui me sentar em um canto da arquibancada, bem distante deles.

- Garotos, nós vamos usar a quadra primeiro. – Kikyou falou. – O técnico ainda não chegou, precisaremos de 15 minutos apenas e depois vocês entram.

- E assim revezamos todo o período. – Inuyasha falou assentindo.

- E depois quero falar com você. – ela avisou. – Onde está Sango?

- AQUI! – Sango passou pelas portas correndo.

- Não vou nem comentar sobre seu atraso. – Kikyou a olhou superiormente.

- E eu não vou comentar nada sobre o seu adiantamento. – Sango rebateu.

Os garotos sentaram-se nas arquibancadas e as líderes se posicionaram. Alguém que eu não vi, colocou a música e Kikyou começou a distribuir e ritmar a coreografia. Senti um pouco de raiva nos movimentos que ela fazia, Sango teve que fazer um esparcate e houve momentos, em que ela devia fazer uma "simulação de briga" com Kikyou.

Quando a música acabou, elas haviam parado em uma pose combinada e pouco a pouco saíram da quadra, dando espaço para os garotos, bem no momento em que o técnico chegou. E assim se passou o resto da aula, com revezamentos já que hoje as líderes e os garotos devem dividir a quadra (como vocês perceberam).

No final, quando todos estavam indo embora decidi ir ao banheiro. Avisei Sango, para que ela não me esperasse, porque eu havia realmente decidido ir para casa. Depois que usei o mesmo, lavei as mãos e me encarei no espelho.

- Parabéns garota, você está com uma aparência relativamente saudável. – falei notando que não tinha tantas olheiras e que minha pele estava levemente corada. Sai do banheiro e fui caminhando pelos corredores, que estavam quase vazios. As pessoas realmente vão embora, como se na escola tivesse algum tipo de praga.

- Quer saber Inuyasha? – ouvi a voz de Kikyou em um corredor que eu iria entrar para poder ir em direção a saída. – EU CANSEI!

Encostei-me a parede, para que eles não me vissem. Por mim, eu voltaria para trás e esperaria que eles saíssem dali, mas algo me fez ficar. Então, encolhi-me o máximo que pude, e fiz o mínimo de movimentos possíveis.

- CANSOU? – o tom de Inuyasha foi sarcástico. – Me diga o que te fez ficar cansada Kikyou, prometo te contar o que está me cansando também. – decretou duramente.

* * *

**Continua... **

**Mereço Reviews? **

**Tatiane:**

****Sério? O.O SEGUNDA VEZ? kkkkkkkk Sei, se consultar com o Sesshy né manola... XD AYE SIR! Marcadinho para caso você comente lá também, para eu já saber que é você Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Babb-Chan:**

****KKKKKKKKKKKK Já disse o quando amo seus reviews? u_u Oh eu estava pensando em AxG agora e de como eu esqueci de terminar o capitulo KKKK Realmente, mas para começar essa crise de romance precisaremos primeiro acabar com a Kikyou \o/ ~de um modo bom k' *-* Obrigada. Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Angeline G. McFellou:**

****KKKKKKKKKKK AYE SIR! Ele é mesmo perfeito *u*. Acredito que ela estava tão ocupada "tentando" esconder os problemas no começo, que nem ao menos se tocou nessa semelhança entre os dois. E ao decorrer da terapia, também deve ter esquecido da aparência e se concentrado no que o Sesshy tava lhe proporcionando. Acho que é isso lol. KKKKKKKKK Essas seriam boas possibilidades, mas eu quis deixar uma coisa mais fofa. ~sóporqueeuamo Bela e a Fera, e acho que passa de um modo fofo o que eu quero mostrar na fic ~ KKK' waa que familia poderosa u_u. Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Guest:**

****Bem proximo... KKKK Espero que goste. Beijos.

**MissFF:**

*-* concordo com você! Eles estão uns fofos. Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Aricele:**

****Vou postar sim! *-* Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que goste deste também kk'. Beijos.

**Lady Vampie:**

*****-* concordo com você! KKK Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Nane-chan3:**

*****-* aham. Continuarei sim. Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Flor Do Deserto:**

****Né ! *-* Tenho certeza, que no fundo ela só precisava de alguém para induzi-la inconscientemente a se abrir e contar os problemas. KKKKKKKKK Eles serão "o casal comédia" da fic, porque seilá... To tão acostumada a escrever comédia romântica e de repente fui para o drama. Tenho medo de não fazer certo, então pelo menos a parte de comédia espero fazer correta KKKK Esfregar na cara dela é uma boa, mas ai nos tornaríamos igual ou piores do que ela... ~so que não ~ MAS VAMOS ESFREGAR AQUI PELOS REVIEWS \O/ Espero que goste. Beijos.

**SilverDrops-6593:**

*****-* Vou escuta-la. Ah que isso, fico feliz por ter te mostrado uma música que gosta *u* KK Logo menos :3. Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Joanny:**

****UHULES ~samba ~ Logo menos mais mudanças para o bem da Ká *-* KKK. Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Kag Higurashi:**

****aaaaaaawn Prima, fico feliz que tenhas gostado *u*. AAAAAAAAAA ~pirando ~ sério, eu segui meus instintos "psicólogos", então fiquei meio que pensando que iriam chamar o Sesshy de psicologo de araque HAHAHAHA ' Obrigada, pretendo fazer psicologia e conciliar com a carreira de escritora(se der certo e.e). KKKKKKKK Sango como coelhinha da pascoa ficaria hilário loool . Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Miss Illusion:**

*-* AYE SIR! KKKKK Aham, ainda bem que as coisas começam a ficarem melhores para ela. *u*. Miroku é o humor da fic kkkkkk morta/ Espero que goste. Beijos.**  
**

**Elizabeth U. Potter:**

*****-* SEJA BEM VINDA! e um MUITO OBRIGADA por achar a fic kawaii haha *-*. É, só que agora as coisas devem começar a melhorar para ela. Espero que goste. Beijos.

**IsaOtome7:**

****Sabes, que me ajudou muito na parte italiana né? *-* KKKKKKKKKKKK O Sesshy é perfeito, vou rouba-lo para mim ~sóquenão~ Somos duas então, só que ela tem uma historia de vida linda cara, tipo superar o Bullying e talz, ela merece tudo o que tem hoje! *-* Já ta em que capitulo? KKKKKKKK Espero que goste. Beijos.


	13. Chapter 13

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PARABÉNS PRA MIM O/  
Sério, meu aniversário foi sabado u_u Aceito reviews de presente KKK  
Oh, eu sei que demorei.  
Só que a culpa necessariamente foi e não foi minha KK '  
Passei essas semanas trabalhando num capitulo de 22 páginas para a minha fanfic de Naruto e recomecei a trabalhar em um dos meus livros, e como não são passados aqui no Brasil tive um certo trabalho para pesquisar algumas coisas.  
Mas enfim...**

**Caso eu não poste até antes do Natal, Desejo que comemorem bastante e que façam muita bagunça por mim KKK.**

**Espero que gostem.  
Boa Leitura.**

* * *

_**Recapitulando o ultimo capitulo...**_

_- Quer saber Inuyasha? – ouvi a voz de Kikyou em um corredor que eu iria entrar para poder ir em direção a saída. – EU CANSEI!_

_Encostei-me a parede, para que eles não me vissem. Por mim, eu voltaria para trás e esperaria que eles saíssem dali, mas algo me fez ficar. Então, encolhi-me o máximo que pude, e fiz o mínimo de movimentos possíveis._

_- CANSOU? – o tom de Inuyasha foi sarcástico. – Me diga o que te fez ficar cansada Kikyou, prometo te contar o que está me cansando também. – decretou duramente._

Arrisquei-me a olhar(ainda encolhida), os dois que estavam frente a frente, como se fossem pular um em cima do outro.

- Cansei dessa sua mania imbecil de ficar indo atrás da Kagome. – começou Kikyou apontando um dedo para ele. – Eu sou sua namorada, EU! Você me trata como se fossemos estranhos Inuyasha, nós ficávamos mais tempos juntos quando "FICAVAMOS". Acha que eu sou alguma babaca? – e então seu tom de voz começou a aumentar. – Eu não quero você de jeito nenhum perto daquela imbecil que é a minha irmã. NÃO QUERO!

- Ui e você acha que manda em alguma merda? – Inuyasha retrucou começando a perder a paciência. – Eu cansei de você Kikyou. Na verdade nem sei direito porque eu comecei essa merda de namoro... Ah, sei sim e não, não foi por sua causa acredite nisso. Você é fútil, mimada, ignorante, vulgar, fora que é uma imbecil oferecida. Você está me deixando louco, eu não aguento mais essa porra de Inuzinho pra cá, Inuzinho pra lá. E nem tente falar nada da Kagome ela é INFINITAMENTE melhor que você! Doce, gentil e todos aqueles outros adjetivos que encantam as pessoas. E ninguém sabe disso, porque você sabe sua egoísta. Você tem inveja dela, inveja porque ela é tudo o que você não pode ser. E então saí por ai humilhando-a e acabando com a autoestima dela. Quer saber, você é apenas uma pobre coitada. – acrescentou com desprezo.

- Você é um grande imbecil. – Kikyou falou com a voz entrecortada. – Acha que pode falar assim comigo? – ela trincou o maxilar. – Você fala de mim, mas é igualzinho.

- Aham, sou idêntico a você. – Inuyasha concordou com um tom irônico. – Mas agora eu vou mudar sabe, porque não tem mais sentido continuar com você. Como eu disse, foi uma burrice que eu pretendo não fazer novamente. Acabou tudo por aqui Kikyou. – anunciou começando a seguir na direção da saída.

- Inuyasha! - chamou ela e ele a ignorou. – AAAAAAAAA DROGA! – gritou cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Depois de um tempo, ela saiu dali seguindo em direção à saída.

Fiquei um momento de olhos arregalados. Eles haviam terminado... Basicamente por minha causa?

Balancei a cabeça, e fui o mais rápido que podia em direção à saída, torcendo para não encontrar a Kikyou e muito menos o Inuyasha no caminho. Infelizmente, quando eu coloquei os pés para fora do colégio, acabei me lembrando de que não tinha guarda-chuva e que estava chovendo.

**Skies are crying, I am watching**

**Catching teardrops in my hands**

**Only silence as it's ending**

**Like we never had a chance**

**Do you have to make me feel like**

**There is nothing left of me?**

_Os céus estão chorando, eu estou assistindo_

_Recolhendo lágrimas em minhas mãos_

_Somente o silêncio como seu fim_

_Como nunca tivemos uma chance_

_Você tem que me faz sentir como_

_Não há mais nada de mim?_

- Ótimo. – murmurei ironicamente. Conforme eu caminhava, os meus cabelos molhados grudavam na minha face. Meus passos eram lentos, e realmente nada animados. Meu cérebro dizia que eu deveria voltar para casa, mas meu corpo e, principalmente minhas pernas, estavam malucos para voltar para a casa da Sango.

Suspirei. Talvez eu realmente não estivesse tão convicta da minha decisão.

Enquanto eu refletia sobre o que estava acontecendo, nem ao menos reparei na enorme poça d'agua que havia ao lado da onde eu estava e muito menos o carro que corria na mesma direção em que ela estava. Sim, maldito motorista que não desviou ou ao menos reduziu a velocidade, antes de passar pela poça e jogar toda a agua dela em mim.

- Já não bastava eu estar molhada, você tinha que me humilhar por ter um carro quente e sequinho, enquanto eu estou aqui na chuva? – murmurei sem animo. – AAAARGH, como eu queria...

- Uma carona? – ouvi a voz de Inuyasha e ao virar a cabeça, vi o mesmo dentro do carro que estava ao meu lado. A questão é... Como eu não ouvi o barulho do carro?

- Não... Obrigada. – dispensei lembrando-me da discursão que ele havia tido com Kikyou. – Já estou molhada, não precisa se incomodar. – anunciei recomeçando a caminhar.

- E daí? – ele perguntou seguindo-me lentamente com o carro. – Sua casa é longe daqui Kagome, o que custa?

- Custa que... – fiquei em duvida sobre o que falar. – Eu vou acabar molhando o seu carro. – apelei sem encara-lo. E ele nada respondeu, eu também não me atrevi a olhar para ele e confirmar que o mesmo havia desistido e ido embora.

- Agora nós dois estamos molhados, meu carro irá ficar molhado do mesmo jeito. – Inuyasha falou atrás de mim.

- Você é maluco. – exclamei ao ver que ele tinha saído do carro, e estava ficando tão ensopado quanto eu. A chuva havia aumentado consideravelmente. – Por que fez isso? – perguntei frustrada.

- Você alegou sobre o carro. Eu entendi a sua alegação e acabei com ela. – ele deu ombros. – Ou seja, eu também estou molhado então você deve entrar no carro e deixar com que eu te leve para casa.

- Mas... – tentei protestar e ele ficou mais próximo a mim.

- Nada de mais. – avisou. – A menos que encontre uma desculpa realmente boa e que me convença você aceitou minha carona. – estreitou os olhos.

Fiquei em silencio, enquanto eu tentava encontrar uma desculpa realmente boa.

- Ta. – concordei suspirando.

- Fico feliz que tenhamos entrado em um acordo. – ele disse sorrindo e tocando a minha face levemente, enquanto tirava um pouco do meu cabelo do meu rosto. – Você realmente ta enxergando alguma coisa com esses óculos? – perguntou ele devido ao fato dos meus óculos estarem molhados e consecutivamente com as lentes embaçadas.

- Mais ou menos. – respondi seguindo em direção ao carro, juntamente com ele. – Argh, eu disse que iria molhar tudo. – resmunguei assim que sentei-me no banco do carona.

- Argh, eu disse que não ligo. – ele falou assim que fechou a porta para mim, para então dar a volta no carro e sentar-se no lugar do motorista.

Nada respondi. Decidi tirar meus óculos e tentar secar as lentes de alguma maneira com alguma parte mais seca da minha roupa. Claro que isso não deu certo, deixando as lentes apenas mais embaçadas.

- Droga. – murmurei desistindo e encostando a cabeça no vidro da janela. – Atchim. – espirrei repentinamente.

- Eu sabia que iria pegar um resfriado e quis evitar isso, mas não foi teimosa e quis se fazer de durona. – Inuyasha acusou-me, enquanto ligava o aquecedor **(N/A: Ar condicionado... É tudo a merma coisa u-u)**. – Pode me fazer um favor? – perguntou ele assim que parou por conta de um sinal vermelho.

- Atchim... Fala. – respondi depois que espirrei. Ótimo, um resfriado bem agora.

- Tem um casaco preto, no banco de trás. – avisou-me. – Vista ele. – mandou.

- Mas... – comecei a protestar e ele me olhou feio pelo canto do olho. – Ok. – concordei indo pegar o casaco no banco traseiro e vestindo-o logo em seguida.

**You can take everything I have**

**You can break everything I am**

**Like i'm made of glass**

**Like i'm made of paper**

_Você pode tomar tudo o que tenho_

_Você pode quebrar tudo o que sou_

_Como se eu fosse feita de vidro_

_Como se eu fosse feita de papel_

Ficamos em silencio, até que eu resolvi me pronunciar.

- Inuyasha... Minha casa não é nessa direção. – interrompi-me ao notar que havíamos virado a direita.

- Eu sei. – ele concordou. – Estamos indo em direção da minha casa. – deu ombros.

- Por quê? – perguntei frustrada. – Você disse que ia me deixar em casa. – aleguei.

- A minha é mais perto. – ele revirou os olhos. – Você tem que se secar logo, ou ficará resfriada. – acrescentou em um tom preocupado.

"_Kagome ela é INFINITAMENTE melhor que você! Doce, gentil e todos aqueles outros adjetivos que encantam as pessoas."_

Meu coração se acelerou e senti minhas bochechas corarem, quando me lembrei das palavras que Inuyasha havia proferido á Kikyou.

O resto do percurso até a casa dele foi em silencio. Eu não entendia o motivo da sua preocupação, mas sabia que não tinha como protestar contra ele. Assim que Inuyasha estacionou o carro, descemos correndo e fomos até a porta, por mais que já estivéssemos molhados.

- Vou buscar umas toalhas. – Inuyasha avisou assim que entramos na casa e então subiu as escadas correndo.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou a vindo da cozinha com uma colher na mão. – Kagome querida, porque está molhada assim? – perguntou ao me ver. – INUYASHA TRAGA LOGO UMA TOALHA PARA A KAGOME! – gritou olhando em direção as escadas.

- Eu já sei. – Inuyasha recrutou descendo as escadas, só que ele acabou escorregando e as rolou até o ultimo degrau.

- Cê ta bem? – perguntei vendo dona Izayoi indo em direção a ele.

- Eu to legal. – Inuyasha respondeu se levantando, a testa dele havia ficado com uma risca vermelha.

- Você devia entregar a toalha para a Kagome, antes de cair criatura. – Izayoi pegou a toalha da mão dele e bateu nele com ela, antes de me entregar. – Aqui querida, mas acho melhor eu ir buscar uma peça de roupa seca para você, ou ficará resfriada. – acrescentou pensativamente, enquanto subia as escadas tomando o cuidado para não escorregar. – Inuyasha, seque tudo. – mandou sem se virar.

**x-x-x**

- Aquele imbecil. – Kikyou suspirava pesadamente encostada em seu armário. Havia ido ali com o proposito de retocar a maquiagem, que estava ficando borrada pelas lágrimas de frustração. Só que ainda não havia cumprido o seu objetivo.

- O que faz a bela moça chorar? – Naraku perguntou interessado. Estava fazendo um _mini tour_ pelo colégio e acabou encontrando a moça chorando.

- Isso não te interessa. – Kikyou respondeu hostilmente.

- Que mocinha agressiva. – Naraku deu risada e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Acha que seja o que for, é bom guardar somente para você?- ele escorou-se em uma parede em frente a ela.

- Seja o que for, não é da sua conta. – ela respondeu indiferentemente. – Nem ao menos te conheço, não vou sair contando sobre a minha vida pessoal.

- Naraku Kageyama. – ele sorriu e acenou para ela com uma das mãos.

- Eu sei quem você é. – Kikyou revirou os olhos. Ele estava a irritando. – Por acaso não se lembra de que você se apresentou na frente do colégio todo?

- Me lembro. – ele deu ombros. – Mas se eu dissesse: "Sou o carinha que se apresentou ali na frente", não seria uma apresentação formal. Você tem que me dizer seu nome. – comentou encarando-a.

A garota passou as mãos abaixo dos olhos, tentando tirar o excesso de maquiagem borrada e suspirou. Ele com certeza não a deixaria em paz, a menos que lhe dissesse seu maldito nome.

- Kikyou. – respondeu. – Kikyou Higurashi.

- Agora que já nos conhecemos, porque estava chorando? – tornou a perguntar. Algo naquela garota lhe atraía e ele estava completamente disposto a decifrar esse mistério.

- Não te interessa. – cortou-o a morena. – Cuide da sua vida e do trabalho que você tem para fazer aqui. – acrescentou passando por ele, sem nem ao menos olha-lo. Ela virou à esquerda e foi simplesmente embora.

- Essa garota é problemática. – murmurou franzindo o cenho.

- Ou talvez você quem seja. – Ellen falou aparecendo do nada e fazendo com que ele desse um pulo.

- Quer me matar do coração? – ele encarou-a de olhos arregalados.

- Vou te matar a base de pauladas, se não parar de ficar passeando e vir me ajudar a organizar as coisas. – a loira estreitou os olhos.

- Eu sou o mais velho, você tem que me respeitar. – Naraku falou fingindo-se de ofendido. – Nós já organizamos as coisas.

- E eu sou a mais nova, não lhe devo respeito. – ela deu ombros. – Então vamos embora, acha que eu gosto de ficar em um colégio? Mesmo que não tenha de estudar?

- Irritante. – o moreno revirou os olhos e começou a seguir até onde a irmã estava. – Vamos logo. – acrescentou passando por ela.

- E o que conversava com aquela garota? – Ellen perguntou curiosa, enquanto seguia o irmão para recolherem suas coisas.

- Não te interessa. – Naraku respondeu-a da mesma maneira com que Kikyou tinha lhe respondido.

- Seu grande Babacudo. – a garota resmungou revirando os olhos por conta da resposta.

**X-X-X**

Eu estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas sobre o sofá da casa do Inuyasha. A Sra. Taisho havia de dado uma calça de moletom preta e uma blusa de moletom cinza. Meias também haviam sido inclusas no pacote de "agasalhamento da Kagome".

- Você agora está mais quente que um boneco de neve. – Inuyasha falou fazendo com que eu desse uma risada.

- Mais quente que um boneco de neve? – perguntei sem acreditar. – Inuyasha...

- Não acabe com a minha teoria perfeita. – ele deu ombros - Vamos assistir um filme? – propôs.

- Eu tenho que ir embora...

- Ninguém vai embora com essa chuva. – Izayoi comentou aparecendo com uma bandeja com dois copos e biscoitos. - Espere mais um pouco e quem sabe fique para o jantar. – ela acrescentou sorrindo.

- Então acho que poderemos ver o filme, Inuyasha. – concordei devolvendo o sorriso. Eu devia ir embora. Mas quem disse que eu quero?

Sei que não devia gostar desse ambiente quente, aconchegante, onde as pessoas me tratam verdadeiramente como um membro de uma família, apesar de eu ser apenas uma colega de classe do filho deles. Mas eu gosto.

E isso com certeza não é ruim... Não é?

**x-x-x-**

**Narradora Povs':**

Duas horas se passaram.

Inuyasha e Kagome a cada minuto ficavam mais próximos. Estavam assistindo um filme de comédia qualquer na sala de estar sentados juntos em um sofá, pois estavam dividindo um cobertor. Izayoi apagou a luz da sala sem que os mesmos percebessem e suspirou diversas vezes, ao notar que Kagome inconscientemente deitou sua cabeça sobre o ombro do filho. Oh eu disse que ela suspirou?

Na verdade a mulher começou a pular e fazer uma dancinha silenciosa na cozinha. Ela tinha descoberto por meio de pressão psicológica, que Inuyasha gostava da gêmea da ex-namorada.

O Hanyou sentia que poderia sair pulando e gritando de felicidade a qualquer momento. Só que ela estava ali, então ele teria de se conter... Ou tentar pelo menos.

Kagome... Ah a Kagome estava tão entretida, que nem ao menos notou o que fazia.

- Me desculpa. – falou rapidamente erguendo a cabeça.

Ela tinha acabado com aquele momento maravilhoso. Pode isso produção?!

- Pelo quê? – Inuyasha perguntou tentando esconder a frustração.

- É que eu... – a moça perdeu o foco, ao ver os belos olhos dourados.

- Você? – ele murmurou aproximando-se dela lentamente.

Ok, Para. Finge que essa cena dos dois bem próximo congelou.

Vamos focar numa pequena cena que ocorreu na porta de entrada da sala.

Sesshomaru, o nosso querido psicólogo que não tem nenhuma ligação com a família Taisho (Para a Kagome), chegou em casa depois de mais um dia cansativo. Havia pegado transito e acabou se molhando um pouco quando desceu do carro. Tudo o que ele queria, era tomar um bom banho e dormir... Até a hora em que seu despertador tocasse e anunciasse que ele deveria ir trabalhar novamente.

"_Não Rin, hoje eu não irei levar trabalho para casa." _Foi o que disse a sua secretária e a mesma concordou, mas avisou que depois ele teria muito mais trabalho para fazer.

Quando girou a maçaneta da porta e abriu a mesma, deu de cara com Kagome e Inuyasha no sofá com os seus rostos muito próximos. Quando Inuyasha notou seu movimento, os irmãos arregalaram os olhos e no momento em que Kagome iria se virar, Sesshomaru fez algo que nunca pensou em fazer...

Jogou-se literalmente para fora da casa e bateu a porta no mesmo momento. O Moço caiu diretamente em uma parte onde continha lama no jardim e nem ao menos teve tempo de pensar, antes de se levantar e sair correndo para se prevenir caso Kagome decidisse olhar o que havia acontecido do lado de fora.

- Eu vou matar aquele babaca. – falou com raiva. Como ele não lhe avisara que Kagome estaria ali?

Dentro da casa...

- O que foi isso? – Kagome perguntou virando o rosto com o susto. – Eu juro ter visto aquela porta abrir e fechar sozinha.

- Er... – o moço coçou a nuca tentando encontrar uma desculpa. – Geralmente a porta abre e fecha assim, por conta dos ventos. – _"Mas que merda de desculpa é essa Inuyasha?"_ – repreendeu-se mentalmente.

- Vento... – ela falou sem acreditar, iria comentar mais alguma coisa quando se lembrou de que quase havia beijado o ex-namorado da sua irmã. Suas bochechas coraram e ela sentiu seu coração acelerar. – E-eu tenho que ir embora. – anunciou levantando-se e então tropeçou na mesinha de centro.

- Ainda ta chovendo. – Inuyasha falou estranhando a mudança repentina dela.

- E-eu sei, mas não tem problema. – ela deu uma risadinha forçada e ajeitou os óculos. – Essa chuva não vai parar por tão cedo. – acrescentou.

- Então deixe-me ao menos leva-la para casa. – o Hanyou disse levantando-se. – Nem adianta protestar, não vou deixar que vá para casa a pé.

- Eu posso pegar um ônibus. – Kagome falou implorando mentalmente que ele aceitasse o que ela havia dito.

- Não. – Inuyasha discordou. Não a deixaria ir embora sozinha de maneira alguma. – Aceita, ou quer sair daqui só amanhã? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Tudo bem. – a morena suspirou e abaixou o olhar. – Só vou perguntar para a dona Izayoi, onde ela colocou minhas coisas. – avisou e sem esperar uma resposta foi até onde a mesma estava.

O moço, por sua vez, respirou fundo assim que ficou sozinho. Pelos céus, ela devia ter visto Sesshomaru e ele lhe mataria depois por conta disso. Se bem que ele havia saído da casa o mais rápido o possível assim que a notou, então ela não devia ter visto nada mais que a porta batendo novamente. Só que mesmo assim ele lhe mataria. Seria um homem morto de qualquer maneira.

Quando Kagome voltou à sala já com as suas coisas, sua mãe fez com que ela prometesse que iria voltar algum dia e jantaria com eles. Ela depois de muita insistência acabou cedendo. O caminho até onde o carro de Inuyasha foi em silencio, Izayoi havia dado um guarda-chuva para que eles não se molhassem no percurso. Entraram no carro e mantiveram o silencio, até quando chegaram na casa da Higurashi.

- Er... Até amanhã. – Kagome falou sem encara-lo. – Obrigada por me trazer até aqui. – agradeceu e nem ao menos esperou a resposta do outro, antes de abrir a porta e sair correndo para não se molhar. Ela abriu a porta e deu uma breve olhada por cima do ombro, antes de entrar e fechar a porta.

**Fim do Narradora Pov's. **

Entrei em casa sem saber do que estava fazendo. Eu quase havia beijado o ex-namorado da minha irmã... Como isso era possível?

"_Eles terminaram por sua culpa...". _

- Minha culpa... – murmurei fitando o chão.

- Sua culpa. – ouvi a voz de Kikyou. – Sua culpa Kagome, extremamente sua. – levantei o olhar e encarei-a. Kikyou tinha uma expressão fria e maldosa, estava sem maquiagem e com os cabelos soltos caindo em cascata pelo rosto estranhamente pálido. – Você acabou com o meu namoro com o Inuyasha, eu cansei de você Kagome.

- Kikyou... – comecei, mas ela gritou:

- EU VI VOCÊ SAINDO DE DENTRO DO CARRO DELE! – ela estava vindo em minha direção. – Sua vadia, como ousa?

**Go on and try to tear me down**

**I will be rising from the ground**

**Like a skyscraper!**

**Like a skyscraper!**

_Vá em frente e tente me puxar para baixo_

_Eu vou estar me levantando do chão_

_Como um arranha-céu_

_Como um arranha-céu_

- Eu não fiz nada. – minha voz saiu dura. – Acha mesmo que eu poderia ter alguma coisa com o Inuyasha?

Ela pareceu pensar e então deu um sorriso de canto.

- Tem razão. Você é ridícula. – e então começou a rir escandalosamente. – Com esses seus óculos feios e com esse seu cabelo horrível. – ela tocou os meus cabelos que estavam molhados. – Você parece um patinho feio e gordo, com essa cerca elétrica na boca.

Senti-me mal, ela havia começado novamente a colocar e mostrar os meus defeitos. Uma angustia começou a preencher meu peito, conforme Kikyou ia falando.

**As the smoke clears, I awaken**

**And untangle you from me**

**Would it make you feel better**

**To watch me while I bleed?**

**All my windows still are broken**

**But I'm standing on my feet**

_Enquanto a fumaça se dissipa, eu desperto_

_E desembaraço você de mim_

_Te faria se sentir melhor_

_Assistir enquanto eu sangro?_

_Todas as minhas janelas ainda estão quebrados_

_Mas eu estou de pé_

- Você se sente melhor? – perguntei sem parar para pensar.

- Você está com alguma brincadeira comigo? – Kikyou falou rispidamente.

- Não. – respondi encarando-a. – Mas parece que me humilhar, esfregar na minha cara que você é mil vezes melhor do que eu, colocar apelidos medonhos e sem sentido algum, me chamar de gorda e tentar me fazer ficar em um baixo astral, realmente passa a impressão de que isso te deixa feliz. Mas mesmo que isso te deixe feliz agora, isso realmente te faz bem? – perguntei pegando as minhas coisas e seguindo em direção as escadas.

Ela nada respondeu.

Segui para o meu quarto e fechei a minha porta assim que entrei. Ele já não tinha aquela bagunça feita por Kikyou, pois eu e Sango havíamos o arrumado antes que eu fosse para a casa dela. Coloquei a sacola que continha minhas roupas molhadas em um canto e minha bolsa num outro e então, deitei-me em minha cama, enquanto observava o teto.

Por um momento, eu quase havia cedido a angustia que tentava me dominar, mas isso não aconteceu por um único motivo:

Porque eu sei que existem pessoas que se importam comigo, mesmo que a maioria esteja contra mim. E que eu prometi a eles que tentaria mudar, mas sei que isso tem que partir de dentro de mim, porque nada dos esforços deles valeriam a pena, se a iniciativa não partisse de dentro de mim.

"_Assim como as borboletas, passamos por metamorfoses em nossa tão breve existência.__  
__Muitos não se dão conta da importância dessas mudanças para nosso crescimento como seres.__  
__Estes nunca poderão voar.__  
__Continuarão presos em seus casulos, Suas vidas seguirão na escuridão, jamais verão a luz." - _**Mirna Cavalcanti.**

* * *

**Continua...**

**Mereço Reviews?**

**Gente, obrigada por me ajudarem a tirar a bendita duvida sobre o desenvolvimento da Kagome ao decorrer da fic. Olha, não vou responder as reviews nesse capitulo, porque tenho que correr e ir escrever meu livro... KKK Mas ok, amei todas elas *-***

**(desculpem-me se caso eu acabei esquecendo de alguém e.e)**

**Obrigada:**

**Babb-chan**

**Carrie**

**Jh Chanjoanny**

**Kag Higurashi**

**Su Taisho**

**Serenity e Endymion**

**Pandora McNamara**

**Nane-chan3**

**Larssa Brito**

**Flor do Deserto**

**Aricele**

**Tatiane**

**Angeline G. McFellou**

**Bad Little Angel**

**Jusamurai**

**Pitty Souza**


	14. Chapter 14

**FELIZ ANO NOVO, VAI COMEÇAR DE NOVO... VEM VIVER ESSE MOMENTO DE FELICIDADE *8) ~le começa a cantar a música do Dollynho, mas esquece uma parte Ç.Ç**  
**Cheguei 12 dias atrasadas, mas postei! **  
**Tipo assim, obrigada pelas reviews *-***

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

Sesshomaru viu o carro do irmão saindo da garagem e só saiu do seu "esconderijo" (em baixo de uma calha d'agua, onde a mesma jogava toda a agua em cima dele), quando o mesmo virou completamente a esquina.

- Eu vou matar o Inuyasha dolorosamente. – murmurou enquanto marchava para dentro da casa. No caminho escorregou enquanto pisava no mato molhado(what?), mas não chegou a cair.

Abriu a porta da casa dos Taisho e deu de cara com Izayoi.

- Você foi atropelado e jogado dentro de um córrego Sesshomaru? – a mulher perguntou espantada com o estado do filho. – Ou você é apenas uma miragem dele?

- Mãe. – Sesshomaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Você por acaso andou bebendo? – perguntou entrando na casa.

- Não, mas você vai ficar tonto daqui a pouco. – a mulher olhou para onde ele estava pisando.

- Por quê? – Sesshomaru perguntou inocentemente.

- Eu vou fazer você enfiar a cabeça dentro de um balde de produtos de limpeza. – ela sorriu maldosamente.

- Enfie a cabeça do Inuyasha, dona Izayoi. – Sesshomaru deu ombros. – A culpa é exclusivamente dele por minha situação ser essa.

- Vá para o lado de fora, que eu irei tirar esse excesso de lama de você. – a mulher mandou não se importando. – Depois irá me contar toda essa historia.

- Água de novo? – Sesshomaru resmungou enquanto abria a porta.

- Pretendia se limpar com o quê? Lenço umedecido?

Depois de ter sido "lavado" com o uso de uma mangueira, Sesshomaru tomou um banho quente e vestiu roupas secas. Izayoi o obrigou a contar detalhe por detalhe sobre tudo o que havia acontecido para que ele se sujasse daquela maneira, e precisou fingir um ataque de tosse para conter os risos.

- Bem meu filho, isso tudo aconteceu por um bem maior. – ela disse tentando ficar séria.

- Pode rir, eu deixo. – Sesshomaru falou vendo que a mulher havia começado a ficar vermelha enquanto tentava reprimir as risadas.

- Nã... Não... HAHAHAHAHA – e então Izayoi explodiu em uma onda de risadas. – Eu vou virar imortal depois dessa... HAHAHAHAHAHA – e então depois de alguns minutos, respirou fundo e disse: - Agora eu parei.

- Fique imortal a custa dos outros, mamãe. – ele foi irônico e então a porta foi aberta. – Olha se não é o culpado de tudo isso... – acrescentou com satisfação.

- Culpado do quê? – Inuyasha franziu o cenho e fechou a porta, indo até onde eles estavam.

- Eu vou te matar. – Sesshomaru falou ameaçadoramente enquanto ia até o irmão com um olhar verdadeiramente assassino.

- E-Epa Sesshomaru, o que eu fiz? – Inuyasha perguntou dando alguns passos para trás.

- Você trouxe a Kagome aqui, seu imbecil! – Sesshomaru gritou fechando a mão direita em um punho. – Eu vou te esganar!

O mais novo engoliu em seco, quando percebeu que já estava contra a parede. Seria aquele seu fim?

Olhou para sua mãe que tinha uma expressão relaxada.

- A senhora não vai fazer nada? – perguntou frustrado.

- Sesshomaru. – Izayoi falou em tom de advertência.

- Mãe... – ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Se for para matar seu irmão, cuidado para não sujar o tapete de sangue. – deu ombros e esticou-se para pegar o controle e ligar a televisão.

- Não se preocupe. – Sesshomaru deu um sorriso maldoso e passou a estralar os dedos. – Não verá uma gota de sangue sequer.

- Até tu Brutus? – exclamou o moço que iria virar em breve, um saco de pancadas ambulante. – SantaPaçoquinha que me proteja...

Inuyasha havia tentado fugir, mas Sesshomaru havia puxado o mesmo pela camisa o derrubando no chão... Er ele bateu a testa nos pés do sofá. E então, podemos dizer que uma sessão de luta livre foi feita na sala dos Taisho. O mais engraçado, foi que a "Mama Taisho", só interferiu quando Sesshomaru começou a esganar Inuyasha, melhor ela deixou alguns e só decidiu interferir quando viu que o filho mais novo havia começado a fica roxo.

- AI! – Inuyasha gritou quando sua mãe colocou uma compressa de gelo em cima do seu olho esquerdo. – Sesshomaru você precisa ter uma consulta sobre esse seu temperamento assassino. – o mesmo que estava no sofá deu um sorriso satisfeito e não respondeu.

- ISSO DÓI! – gritou novamente quando a mãe passou Mertiolate num corte próximo a sua boca.

- Cala a boca. – e então a mulher lhe deu um tapa no ombro. – Qual é Inuyasha, custava mandar um sms para o Sesshomaru e avisar que a paciente dele estava aqui? Teria evitado toda essa confusão seu idiota. – reclamou.

_Paciente... _

- Merda. – o psicólogo bateu em sua própria testa com a mão. – Amanha eu tenho consulta com a Kagome! – e então se lembrou de que ela quase o havia visto. – E se ela tiver me visto?

- Ai danou-se. – Inuyasha murmurou. – Podemos falar que foi seu irmão gêmeo.

- Ele não está na cidade seu idiota! – e então Sesshomaru tacou uma almofada nele. – Inuyasha eu vou...

- O que aconteceu aqui? - Um homem muito parecido com Sesshomaru perguntou adentrando a sala. Ele estava vestindo um terno preto, e em uma de suas mãos carregava uma pasta preta. Os olhos dourados demonstravam confusão, e seu cenho estava franzido ao ver o filho mais novo.

- InuTaisho, sente-se porque lá vem história. – Izayoi falou para o marido, que fechou a porta.

Depois de ter explicado toda a situação para o Taisho mais velho, Izayoi sentou-se no sofá suspirando e dizendo que sua família era anormalmente retardada.

- Você é muito babaca Inuyasha. – InuTaisho deu um cascudo no filho que choramingou dizendo algo parecido com: "Irei procurar meus direitos com um advogado... Que não seja da família". – Dá próxima vez, passe no mínimo um sinal de fogo e evite jogar toda essa situação pro alto, seu idiota.

- Puxou o seu lado da família amor. – Izayoi falou. – Todos eles.

- Opa eu não sou idiota! – Sesshomaru reclamou. – Sou muito sensato.

- O seu temperamento assassino é igual ao da sua mãe...

- Como é? – a mulher olhou assustadoramente para o marido.

- Eu perguntei o que iremos jantar hoje. – ele sorriu amarelo e engoliu em seco. Com toda a certeza, sua mulher era um dos seres mais assustadores do mundo. – Vou tomar um banho. – anunciou saindo da sala o mais rápido que pode.

X-X-X

**Kagome Pov's:**

Depois do incidente com Kikyou, eu apenas saí do quarto para comer alguma coisa e ir ao banheiro. Eu também não havia a visto o resto do dia todo, e muito menos escutado um barulho sequer que viesse da parte dela.

Meus pais perceberam que eu havia voltado para casa, praticamente invadiram o meu quarto e disseram que da próxima vez em que eu sumisse por conta de "caprichos", iriam me mandar para o conselho tutelar ou então, que me expulsariam definitivamente de casa caso eu aparecesse com uma "Cara mal lavada" procurando por teto e comida novamente. Meu pai disse que provavelmente eu deveria estar me envolvendo com drogados, e que futuramente viraria uma delinquente juvenil.

Compararam-me com Kikyou e por fim, saíram do meu quarto em direção ao do lado.

Respirei fundo e contei até 50 para tentar manter a calma e não cometer nenhuma maluquice, no dia seguinte eu teria uma consulta com Sesshomaru e então poderia aliviar toda essa _carga explosiva_.

Passei grande parte da noite acordada, e acho que adormeci lá para 03h00min da manha. Quando meu despertador tocou as 06h00min, eu senti que iria desabar sobre minhas próprias pernas de tão cansada que estava. Em passos lentos, fui até o banheiro e tomei um banho gelado para começar a raciocinar mais rápido. Fiz minha higiene matinal e voltei para o meu quarto usando somente uma toalha. Vesti minhas roupas intimas e fiquei em duvida sobre o que vestir... Pela primeira vez na minha vida.

Involuntariamente um sorriso formou-se em meus lábios, ao me lembrar do quase beijo com o Inuyasha.

- Kagome pare com isso. – repreendi-me trincando o maxilar.

Decidi colocar uma regata preta, uma calça jeans e meu all star preto. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e coloquei meus óculos. Peguei minha bolsa e olhei para o meu relógio de cabeceira para ver se não estava atrasada e sem querer acabei vendo no meu calendário que hoje era dia 19, ou seja, dia de dentista.

- Argh. – murmurei lembrando-me da tortura que era para apertar o aparelho.

Saí do meu quarto e desci as escadas em passos rápidos, como eu iria a pé (como sempre), decidi sair um pouco mais cedo do que o normal e ir devagar para o colégio. Deixei minha bolsa em cima do sofá e fui para a cozinha. Meus pais e Kikyou estavam lá, como sempre.

Sentei em meu lugar em silencio.

- Não tem melhores modos garota? – minha mãe falou rispidamente. – Você está...

- Bom dia. – falei mantendo a face inexpressiva. – Bom dia Pai, Bom dia Kikyou.

Minha mãe ficou calada e me fuzilou com o olhar. Kikyou nada respondeu.

Comi algumas torradas e bebi um pouco de suco, antes de me levantar e ir praticamente correndo para fora de casa. Peguei meu mp3 no bolso da minha mochila e passei a caminhar calmamente, enquanto ouvia Payphone.

Pela primeira vez eu não havia dado tanta atenção, ao ser ignorada pelos meus familiares logo pela manhã. O dia parecia... Mais belo.

Quando cheguei à escola, o sinal havia acabado de tocar indicando que todos poderiam já começar a ir para as salas de aula. Assim que entrei na minha, algumas pessoas me encararam e logo depois voltaram para suas conversas.

- Bom dia! – Sango falou sorrindo assim que me viu. – Como foi ontem na sua casa?

- Bom dia. – respondi dando um mínimo sorriso. Contei tudo o que havia acontecido para ela, e ela tentava evitar alguns gritinhos.

Vi Inuyasha entrando na sala, acompanhado por Miroku, percebi que ele tinha uma marca roxa próximo ao olho esquerdo e um corte próximo à boca.

- Uou, parece que o Taisho andou brigando. – ouvi algumas pessoas murmurando ao verem o estado dele.

- O que será que aconteceu? – murmurei quase que inauditivamente.

Ele e Miroku vasculharam a sala com o olhar, e assim que me viram junto com Sango vieram em nossa direção. Abaixei quando Inuyasha notou o meu olhar e senti minhas bochechas arderem.

- Bom dia meninas! – Miroku falou animado.

- Inuyasha o que aconteceu com o seu rosto? – Sango perguntou ignorando o que o moreno havia dito. Não resisti e olhei para Inuyasha para prestar atenção em sua resposta.

- Eu bati... – ele falou num tom que me pareceu duvidoso. – Eu bati o olho na maçaneta da porta... Muitas vezes. – acrescentou a ultima palavra em silencio.

- Tecnicamente é impossível... – comecei e ele falou.

- Eu escorreguei, e quando fui levantar bati de novo. – ele forçou um sorriso. – Ai.

Não respondi, mas sinceramente não acreditei nessa desculpa do Inuyasha. Ele até que podia ser desastrado e etc, mas eu duvido que possa se machucar no mesmo lugar tantas vezes.

As três primeiras aulas passaram rapidamente e eu mal prestei atenção nas explicações do professor, sorte minha que Sango (pela primeira vez), estava totalmente ligada no que ele falava e fazia anotações.

- Argh, esses professores querem acabar com a gente. – Sango reclamou enquanto saíamos da sala.

- Você sempre acha isso. – falei revirando os olhos. – Quando eles não querem acabar conosco?

- Nas férias. – ela ergueu os braços.

- Então quer dizer que nas férias, eles arquitetam as maldades para o ano letivo? – arqueei uma sobrancelha e vi que quem havia falado, era o tal do Naraku.

- Exatamente. – Sango abaixou os braços. – Você não devia estar com aquela outra...

- Ellen? – ele disse. – Ela está "confraternizando" com o cara que irá nos ajudar. – assentiu.

- E você não devia estar junto? – ela perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Talvez. – deu ombros. – Como você se chama? – perguntou encarando-me.

- Kagome Higurashi. – respondi estranhando.

- Higurashi... – ele murmurou pensativo. – Vocês irão participar das audições?

- Não.

- Sim.

É claro que eu havia dito que não, mas Sango me contradisse.

- Então amanhã vejo vocês, vou andar mais um pouco pelo colégio. – ele acenou e seguiu em direção oposta a nossa.

Participar do musical?

Não, eu não poderia fazer isso. Não mesmo.

Eu não tenho o perfil exato para ser a Bela... Talvez um figurante, mas mesmo assim eu teria de dançar e não acredito que seja tão boa para fazê-lo em publico. Com toda a certeza eu tropeçaria em meus próprios pés e causaria uma vergonha "mundial" a todos que estariam participando da apresentação. Fora que até mesmo para ser um figurante, eu precisaria fazer o teste de canto e **não**, definitivamente **não**.

- ... Não é Ká? – Sango me tirou dos meus devaneios.

- É. – concordei sem ao menos procurar saber sobre o que ela estava falando.

- Sério? – ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Sango com o que eu concordei? – perguntei assustada, enquanto voltávamos a caminhar em direção ao pátio.

- Em irmos fazer compras. – ela respondeu confusa. – Você não estava me escutando, não é?

- Parcialmente. – respondi sinceramente. – Hoje não dá, tenho dentista e vou ao consultório do Sesshomaru.

- Depois disso, podemos ir diretamente ao shopping. – ela deu ombros. – Eu gosto de conversar com a Rin, ela é uma guria legal. – assentiu.

- Sango... – murmurei tentando protestar. – Vestir as suas roupas na sua casa, apenas para me acostumar é uma coisa, mas eu não tenho dinheiro pra ficar gastando em shoppings assim, eu não sou rica... Ok, talvez meus pais sejam, mas eu não.

- Eu pago. – ela deu ombros como se não fosse nada de mais.

- Você não vai...

- Escuta uma coisa aqui e cala a sua boca. – interrompeu-me. – Você é a minha amiga e eu prometi te ajudar, então me deixe fazer isso e não proteste.

Sorri, protestar contra ela agora não daria em nada, certo?

- Eu só aceito, se você me deixar devolver o dinheiro depois. – propus.

- Ok. – ela deu ombros.

O resto do intervalo correu naturalmente, assim como o resto das aulas. E em menos de duas horas, já estávamos no consultório do Sesshomaru.

- Olá meninas. – Rin nos recepcionou com um sorriso. – Você está ótima Kagome. – acrescentou.

- Er... Obrigada. – agradeci devolvendo o sorriso. Rin definitivamente era uma pessoa legal.

Aguardamos um pouco e ela disse que eu poderia entrar na sala onde o Sesshomaru se encontrava, abri a porta do mesmo confiante e... Curiosa.

- Olá. – Sesshomaru falou um tanto estranho. – Feche a porta e iremos começar.

Fiz o que ele mandou e deitei-me em uma daquelas cadeiras que geralmente existem nos consultórios de psicologia.

- O que aconteceu nessa ultima semana? – perguntou-me enquanto sentava-se ao meu lado, com um bloco de anotações.

Eu definitivamente não escondi nada dele. Contei tudo o que havia acontecido com o Inuyasha, inclusive a cena do quase beijo. Devo confessar, que corei furiosamente e comecei a gaguejar enquanto revelava esses detalhes, que nem Sango sabia. Falei também sobre o musical e do modo em que eu havia respondido Kikyou, sem derramar uma lágrima sequer, mas que depois eu havia ficado um tanto ressentida.

- Vamos por partes... – ele murmurou. – Ká eu estou realmente achando que você está começando a gostar desse tal...

- Inuyasha. – completei. – Isso é totalmente impossível! E-Ele é ex namorado da minha irmã, eu não poderia ter nada com ele. Seria totalmente absurdo.

- Kikyou teria alguma consideração com você? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não, ela não teria. – respondi baixando o olhar. – Talvez quando éramos mais novas, mas agora...

- Então porque você deveria ter alguma consideração com ela?

- E-eu... – fiquei momentaneamente confusa. – Ela é minha irmã, apenas por isso...

**Narradora Pov's: **

- Depois dela te deixar nesse estado, você acha que deve jogar tudo pro alto? – ele falou inexpressivamente. – Depois de toda as humilhações dela, você ainda a considera? – Sesshomaru sabia que estava sendo um pouco cruel, ao despejar perguntas tão "Profundas" para Kagome, já que a mesma, apesar de não demonstrar tinha um grande grau de sensibilidade em relação à gêmea.

- Mas...

- Você deixaria sua felicidade ir embora, por causa da Kikyou? – Sesshomaru a olhava inexpressivamente, enquanto Kagome travava um grande conflito dentro de si mesma. Uma parte dela queria responder que não, que não deixaria Kikyou acabar com o resto de felicidade que ainda poderia existir nela. Já a outra dizia que ela não deveria nem ao menos dar bola, se sua irmã sofresse. Kikyou poderia sobreviver as dores impostas pelo mundo, assim como ela.

- Não vamos cogitar isso, eu não estou apaixonada pelo Inuyasha. – tentava se convencer, ela mesma sabia das sensações estranhas que sentia quando estava perto do moço e da forma que seu coração se acelerava quando ele a tocava.

- E se estivesse? Faria o quê?

- Eu não sei... – Kagome murmurou em duvida. – Eu não quero ferir minha irmã, mas também não quero deixar de ser feliz por causa dela. Já perdi tempo de mais...

- Então se decida. – ele pressionou. – Você deixaria Kikyou acabar com você ou acabaria com ela antes?

- Para... – ela murmurou novamente com a voz falhando. – Eu não sei...

Ele sorriu levemente, ela não sabia o que responder, mas mesmo assim a resposta estava em sua frente.

**Oh, she lives in a fairy tale**

**Somewhere too far for us to find**

**Forgotten the taste and smell**

**Of a world that she's left behind**

**It's all about the exposure the lens**

**I told her the angles were all wrong**

**Now she's ripping wings off of butterflies**

_Oh, ela vive em um conto de fadas_

_Em um lugar muito longe para nós encontrarmos_

_Se esqueceu do gosto e do cheiro_

_De um mundo que ela deixou para trás_

_Está tudo sobre a exposição da lente_

_Eu disse a ela que os ângulos estavam todos errados_

_Agora ela está arrancando asas de borboletas_

- Force apenas mais um pouco e descubra. – ele incentivou.

Ela não o respondeu e então apenas relaxou, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo diversas vezes.

- Eu cavaria um buraco, e daria um jeito de sair dessa sem prejudicar ninguém. – respondeu num tom aparentemente calmo. – Eu não fugiria da situação, apenas... Evitaria conflitos desnecessários? – abriu os olhos e o encarou interrogativamente.

- Grande Kagome! – Sesshomaru exclamou batendo palmas. – Exatamente isso. Desafiar seus problemas é bom, mas quando você não se sentir preparada para encara-los, dê um jeito de contornar a situação ok? – a moça assentiu. – Eu gostei muito do modo em que você respondeu sua irmã, mas você não disse tudo o que tinha para dizer a ela, não é?

- Não tudo, mas me sinto muito bem com o que eu disse.

- Bem para realizar o que eu tinha em mente, eu precisaria de uma foto da sua irmã. – ele apoiou uma mão no queixo.

- Pretende fazer Vodu com a foto dela? – Kagome perguntou estranhando.

- Olha é uma boa ideia... – ele começou a murmurar algumas coisas sem nexo. – Poli chinelos Kagome, Poli chinelos.

- Ãhn? – a morena perguntou frustrada.

- Essa semana você irá se livrar do stress fazendo poli chinelos. – ele respondeu animado.

- Você é um psicólogo ou um treinador? – perguntou novamente, mas mesmo assim levantou-se enquanto Sesshomaru arrastava algumas coisas para dar espaço na sala.

- Se lembra de quando me prometeu cumprir tudo o que eu pedisse? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha de novo. – Agora poli chinelos, e me dizendo os motivos que irão te fazer realizar a audição.

- Só que eu não quero fazer essa audição...

- Você gosta de cantar, consecutivamente vai ter uma voz maravilhosa, você é bela e vai ficar maravilhosamente perfeita no papel da Bela. O que custa tentar? – ele revirou os olhos. – Não quero mais que você faça isso. – suspirou.

- Poli chinelos?

- Também. – ele riu. – Eu realmente sou um ser com probleminhas... Você tem que parar de se menosprezar, tem tanto ou mais chances que aquelas garotas.

- Mas...

- Cadê aquela garota determinada, que aceitou mudar? – Sesshomaru falou. – Aquela que chegou aqui praticamente acabada e que agora até usa regatas, aquela garota que sofria e ainda sobre Bullying, mas que a cada momento está superando isso pouco a pouco?

A moça que está parada na minha frente, e que tem uma fisionomia totalmente diferente de antes, mesmo que não tenha percebido. Você vai se tornar uma vencedora... Apenas acredite mais em você, a aparência só vai te ajudar a se sentir melhor. Mas o que mais importa é o que tem dentro de você.

- Obrigada. – foi tudo o que ela disse. Sesshomaru estava certo e ela tentaria fazer a audição... Tentaria. – Eu só espero não ter nenhum tipo de fobia quando subir em um palco. – estreitou os olhos.

- Se você tiver alguma fobia, esqueça que está em um palco e se imagine em algum lugar calmo e que te deixe com vontade de cantar. – ele piscou. – E eu espero, que você volte para cá com mais essa vitória semana que vem.

- Eu me livrei do agasalho e vou deixar a Sango comprar roupas pra mim hoje, isso é uma grande mudança. – ela brincou.

- Vamos continuar com essa terapia. – Sesshomaru balançou a cabeça.

- De um modo normal?

- De um modo normal. – revirou os olhos. Definitivamente Kagome estava apresentando ótimos sinais de melhora, mas isso não significava que ela estava livre dos surtos completamente. A Higurashi ainda era frágil e poderia muito bem surtar novamente. Era uma possibilidade, que qualquer um em sã consciência odiaria cogitar, mas que era totalmente cabível a situação.

E então, por trás daquele psicólogo 'brincalhão', que sempre tenta focar nos seus objetivos e ganhar a confiança de Kagome, existe um analista sempre com um pé atrás, temendo pelo pior.

Tinha que admitir, um dos seus maiores desejos era poder fazer Kagome ser mais ela mesma e não por causa de seu irmão, e sim porque aquilo sem querer, havia virado sua meta.

Fazer Kagome Higurashi voltar a ser feliz.

**Keep your feet on the ground**

**When your head's in the clouds**

_Mantenha seus pés no chão_

_Quando sua cabeça estiver nas nuvens_

* * *

**Continua...**_  
_

**Mereço Reviews?**

**Kag Higurashi:  
**

***-* é... Demorou um pouco, mas finalmente a Ká está tendo uma melhora maravilhosa *u*. Beijos.**

**Guest:**

**aham *-*, fico feliz que tenhas gostado. Beijos.**

**Babb-chan:**

**AAA Que isso, pode demorar o quanto quiser KKK Seus reviews aumentam a cada capitulo, me gusta reviews grandes *-* KKKKK Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Aricele:**

**O.O Três capítulos? kkkkk eu bem que queria, mas tenho duas fics que estão no finalzinho lá no Nyah então fica basicamente o dobro do trabalho, já que são capítulos beeeeeeem grandes ç.ç Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Guest (2):**

**Obrigada, irei continuar sim. Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Larissa Brito:**

**Awn eu também to ansiosa para o primeiro beijo deles, sinto que logo chegará esse bendito momento *-* É uma boa questão essa sobre a Ká ficar magoada com o Inu e com o Sesshy... Mas bem, nem eu sei ainda. mentira/ Obrigada, eu nunca me esquecerei de vocês aqui *-* KKKKKKKKK ~le pessoinha que sonha alto ~ Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**MissFF:**

**kkkkkkkk isso ainda é surpresa. Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Joh Chan:**

**aaawn obrigada mesmo! Tipo, a Ká deu uma resposta com estilo, que fez a Kikvaca ficar caladinha kkkk Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Tatiane:**

**eu também gostei bastante dele, seilá foi tãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao cute *u* KKKKK A Izayoi é uma versão de mãe 2.0 QQ retardada feat mãezona. **

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKK Acredite quando eu imaginei a cena diversas vezes, quase morri sem ar LOL eu tentei simular a cena aqui em casa... Até que deu certo.. até demais QQ Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Angeline G. McFellou:**

**UHU Soltem os fogos de artificio \o/ \o/ eu fiquei com dó do Inu... Mentira, ele mereceu u_u Custava mandar um sms(?) KKKKKKKK parei/ A melhora dela é meio demorada... Mas eu acho que estou seguindo como pessoas (não ficticias), passariam pelo que ela passou. Claro que dou uma aceleradinha aqui, outra ali, mas nada que afete muito o rumo da fic *-* Se caso ela mude rápido de mais, me avise sim? KKKK Obrigada. Espero que goste, beijos. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Eu sei que demorei, mas infelizmente não foi culpa minha T-T  
Estou estudando à tarde e finalizando Love Drunk, minha fanfic de Naruto e aí eu quis me dedicar mais a ela, só que me senti culpada por não estar postando aqui e escrevi esse cap em dois dias, para não ficar em branco e tals.**

**Não sei se o capitulo ficou muito bom, ainda tenho minhas dúvidas quanto as mudanças da Ká... Sempre acho que estão indo rápido de mais e.e**

**Me critiquem se o capitulo ficou ruim. (criticas construtivas, please), e só mais uma coisa... Não sei quando vou postar o próximo, pois como disse estou trabalhando no final de uma fic Ç.Ç  
Boa Leitura.**

**PS: Eu ainda não acredito na quantidade de reviews que a fic tem o.o Se chegarmos aos 210, farei o Inu beijar a Ká o/ KKKKKKKKK zoa/ Isso vai acontecer alguma hora mermo u.u **

* * *

Ellen estava andando de um lado para o outro do palco, mexendo em coisas e lendo instruções. Ela também carregava uma caderneta onde anotava tudo. A garota com certeza era estranha. Usava um chapéu de joker metade cinza listrado e metade preto listrado, um vestido estilo uniforme colegial japonês, um salto alto com um laço verde, luvas pretas de motoqueiro e carregava um gato de pelúcia estranho, com asas e chifres vermelhos, como um pequeno diabinho.

- Olá? - perguntou alguém.

Era um homem. Se vestia muito bem, como um advogado. Eles dois juntos pareciam a coisa mais estranha do mundo: ela se vestindo com ousadia e orgulho e ele com simplicidade e elegância. Ela sorriu para ele enquanto anotava algo em sua caderneta.

- Estou procurando Ellen, irmã de Naraku. - disse ele.

- Eu mesma, prazer. - ela riu.

- Você é a organizadora? - ele perguntou.

- Sim, por quê? - o sorriso dela se desmoronou.

- Achei que se vestisse... - ele franziu a testa - Um pouco mais como eu.

- Ora, isso seria normal. - ela revirou os olhos - E qual é a graça em ser normal?

Ele piscou os olhos, surpreso. Mal ele sabia que ela ainda tinha muitas surpresas a revelar.

- Então, o que estava pensando em fazer? - perguntou ele.

- Ah, eu quero um castelo aqui. - ela andou até um canto - E a princesa... Eu conheci uma garota que é um doce, adorei-a. Não deveria ter favoritismos, mas ela é fantástica. Quero que ela seja a princesa. Vamos colocar nela um grande vestido dourado e uma lua bem ali. - ela apontou - Eu quero diversos cenários, então precisamos de uma equipe bem rápida para os trocar. Começamos na casa, obviamente, que eu pensei ser aqui. - ela foi até um canto - Eu estava mexendo naqueles trequinhos ali - ela apontou a caixa de força - E acho que sei o que fazer com a iluminação. Ei, espera... Eu já não te vi antes?

- Garanto que não. - ele sorriu - Eu lembraria de alguém como você.

- Há, crítica disfarçada de elogio. - ela revirou os olhos - Olhe aqui, não é porque eu sou loira que sou burra!

- Hum. - disse ele.

- Você não é de falar, não é? - ela perguntou.

- Não muito. - ele deu de ombros, indo ver a caderneta da garota.

Ele então estendeu a mão, prestes a pegar a caderneta, quando ela lhe acertou com o estranho gato de pelúcia.

- Não toque na caderneta. - ela disse séria e então sorriu e saiu cantarolando do auditório.

X-X-X

**Kagome Pov's:**

- Bem vinda ao shopping! – Sango falou com os olhos brilhando. – Eu amei o seu dentista... – comentou ela pegando em minha mão e começando a me puxar.

- Por quê? – perguntei estranhando. Nós havíamos passado no dentista, para que eu fizesse a manutenção do aparelho (que é feita mensalmente).

- Você não ouviu o que ele disse? – ela franziu o cenho. – Daqui a dois meses você vai tirar o aparelho, isso merece uma comemoração! – ergueu os braços e algumas pessoas olharam para nós duas.

- Seja mais discreta Sango, seja mais discreta. – murmurei tentando não ficar constrangida pela demasiada atenção.

- Estou sendo discreta. – Sango deu ombros. – VAMOS COMPRAR! – e então agarrou uma das minhas mãos e começou a correr comigo em direção a uma das lojas. Melhor, nós não corremos... Eu fui arrastada, literalmente.

Depois de quase três horas dizendo frases do tipo: "Esse combina com os seus olhos", "Awn Kag, esse vai ficar perfeito em você!", "Cala a boca, eu que mando aqui!" e outras do gênero, Sango finalmente disse que era a hora de provar as roupas.

E eu obedeci claro... Mesmo achando que nenhuma delas ficaria boa em mim. Eu somente não protestei por conta do acordo, somente por isso.

Vesti as peças de roupa que ela havia me entregado, sem prestar muita atenção nelas.

- Está pronta? – Sango perguntou do lado de fora do provador. Ela estava sentada em um sofá, que ficava de frente para o mesmo.

- Me sinto estranha. – falei abrindo a porta do provador e dando de cara com ela.

- Você está... perfeita! – ela deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Se olhou no espelho pelo menos? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não. – neguei e então me virei para o espelho que tinha dentro do provador e me espantei. Claro que eu não estava acostumada a usar shorts, mas esse que Sango tinha escolhido era perfeito. Era jeans e azul escuro, com alguns detalhes meios desbotados. Ele era "curto", mas folgado dando a leve impressão de ser grande. Eu também tinha vestido uma regata branca meio folgada, que tinha os dizeres "Run" em azul claro.

- Cadê as roupas apertadas? – perguntei surpresa.

- Quem disse que para estar bonita, é necessário usar roupas que mal dá pra respirar? – a morena sorriu e piscou. – Claro, que você vai se acostumar primeiramente com roupas, principalmente calças, mais apertadas e blusas que sejam exatamente do seu tamanho e não dois, três números maiores. – concluiu se aproximando de mim. – Pronta pra encarar uma saia? Ou melhor, um vestido? – deu risada da careta que eu fiz inconscientemente.

- Força... – murmurei ajeitando os óculos e ela deu mais uma risada, antes de me entregar um vestido.

- Vai ter que se acostumar com vestidos moça. – Sango falou começando a fechar a porta do provador. – Onde já se viu uma Princesa com vergonha de um vestido? – resmungou assim que fechou o provador totalmente.

Respirei fundo e pendi a cabeça para trás. Eles realmente iriam me obrigar a fazer a audição, então eu teria de me esforçar ao máximo para não decepcioná-los. Ou então Sesshomaru daria um jeito de me fazer o teste novamente... Algo me dizia que ele podia fazer isso.

Passei alguns minutos, que me pareceram horas, provando algumas roupas e por fim saímos da primeira loja com três sacolas... Cada. E depois disso, rodamos praticamente o Shopping inteiro, comprando acessórios, sapatos (eu particularmente admito que amei essa parte), umas bolsas e... Maquiagens (que ela disse que me ensinaria a usa-las e que eu não precisava me preocupar).

- Agora a melhor parte do dia! – Sango falou satisfeita. – Pera, Penúltima melhor parte. – corrigiu-se.

- Penúltima?

- A melhor parte, será pegar todas as suas roupinhas e dar para a doação. – ela sorriu. – Qual é? Apesar delas não serem... Adequadas para você, existem pessoas que podem fazer um bom uso delas. – deu ombros.

- E essa penúltima? – perguntei franzindo o cenho. No fundo eu sabia que Sango já tinha um destino certo para minhas roupas.

- Cabelo, unha, maquiagem. – ela colocou as mãos no rosto e por um momento imaginei ver seus olhos brilhando. – Eu poderia fazer isso em casa, mas... Estou com preguiça. E você precisa de um corte e de um profissional adequado. – Sango deu ombros. – Eu não me arrisco a cortar meu cabelo e nem o de ninguém, desde o dia em que fiz uma tragédia com o meu próprio... – estreitou os olhos ao se recordar de um momento que eu não tinha ideia de qual era. – Vamos, vamos entrar. – ela indicou começando a andar em direção a um salão de beleza de aparência extremamente luxuosa. E não é só a aparência!

Isso aqui parece um daqueles salões de beleza de celebridades, totalmente equipado e que tinha as paredes pintadas em roxo, tendo uma com texturização. Havia um sofá de couro branco, algumas poltronas de espera da mesma maneira e uma mesinha de centro de vidro, que continha algumas revistas com diversos tipos de temas em cima. Haviam bancadas, com enormes espelhos e o local era bem iluminado.

- Sango... – comecei de olhos arregalados.

- SANGO MINHA QUERIDA! – uma voz masculina, porém em um tom extremamente afeminado gritou.

- JACK! – minha amiga soltou as sacolas e correu para abraçar o tal do... Jack (?).

Ele tinha os cabelos negros, um pouco compridos que estavam presos em um coque propositalmente mal feito. Estava maquiado e usava um batom meio vermelho. Sua roupa era constituída em uma camisa com gola V rosa clara, e uma calça jeans preta apertada.

- E quem é a moça? – ele perguntou me analisando singelamente. – Ah que falta de educação a minha, Me chamo Jakotsu, mas me chame somente de Jack.

- Kagome Higurashi, prazer. – apresentei-me timidamente e ele sorriu.

- Diga querida, o que vai querer pra hoje? – perguntou para Sango.

- Não fale como se você fosse um açougueiro, Jack. – ela revirou os olhos. – Quero que me ajude a transformar a Ká, mas não de um modo "Shock", só que algo que dê uma leve diferença. – assentiu.

- Sabe que não consigo fazer nada pela metade. – Jack gesticulou com as mãos nervosamente. – Ká, vou te dar um tratamento de uma verdadeira diva... Mas com certa moderação, para a primeira vez, claro. – se controlou ao ver o olhar feio que minha amiga lançou a ele. – Vamos começar com isso! – acrescentou pegando em minha mão, fazendo com que eu derrubasse as sacolas, e então passou a guiar em direção a uma cadeira. – É melhor você se preparar, porque vai conhecer uma nova Kagome. – murmurou animado.

**Kikyou Pov's:**

**Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girl**

**Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back**

**Porno paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

_Garota estúpida, garotas estúpidas, garota estúpida_

_Talvez se eu agir assim, esse cara me ligará de volta_

_Garota de paparazzi porno, eu não quero ser uma garota estúpida_

Suspirei e apoiei meus pés em uma cadeira. Ali ninguém me encontraria, nunca me encontraram.

Desfiz o rabo de cavalo que estava em meu cabelo e sacudi a cabeça, deixando meus cabelos caírem por cima dos meus ombros.

- Então quer dizer que a princesa de gelo gosta de ficar sozinha? – aquele cara vinha me irritando desde quando apareceu no colégio.

- Princesa de Gelo? – o encarei pelo canto do olho, que atrevido!

- Você é sempre tão fria com as pessoas ao seu redor, achei que esse apelido combinasse com você. – Naraku comentou fechando a porta da sala e então caminhou até se sentar em uma das cadeiras próxima a minha.

Ele era diferente. Qualquer outra pessoa teria se afastado de mim assim que eu começasse a distribuir "respostas educadas", mas não era o caso dele. Naraku sempre se aproximava cada vez mais, a cada resposta mal dada.

- Você tem reparado muito em mim, não é? – rebati o encarando de cima a baixo.

- Esse é o meu trabalho... Reparar nas pessoas. – ele deu ombros. – Por que você finge tanto? – perguntou divertido.

- Você é muito ridículo. – trinquei o maxilar e me levantei passando por ele sem encara-lo, mas o mesmo se levantou me puxando pelo braço. O toque dele fez meu coração se acelerar de uma maneira diferente. Encarei-o sem fala.

- Aceitarei isso como um elogio. – sorriu gentilmente.

- Você nunca vai aceitar nada como uma critica? – perguntei surpresa.

**Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there**

**Laughing loud so all the little people stare**

**Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne**

**(Drop a name)**

**What happened to the dreams of a girl president**

**She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent**

**They travel in packs of two or three**

**With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees**

**Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?**

**Oh where, oh where could they be?**

_Vá para o Fred Segal, e você as encontrará lá_

_Rindo alto para todas as pessoas olharem_

_Procurando por um cara pra pagar a champagne_

_(Solte um nome)_

_O que aconteceu com os sonhos de uma garota presidente?_

_Ela está dançando no clipe ao lado do 50 cent_

_Elas viajam em pacote de duas ou três_

_Com seus cachorrinhos e suas roupinhas minúsculas_

_Onde, oh onde, as pessoas inteligentes foram?_

_Oh onde, oh onde elas podem estar?_

- Não... – Naraku falou pensativo. – Nada do que você disser me servirá como critica. – concluiu dando mais um sorriso.

- Por quê? – não reprimi o tom de curiosidade em minha voz.

Ele aproximou seu rosto, até me encarar frente a frente. Nossos olhos estavam fixados um no outro, até que ele murmurou:

- Porque sou do tipo de pessoa que sempre quer ser o melhor para as outras. – sorriu de canto. – E não deixar uma garota que age como uma estupida, mudar a minha concepção de pessoa boa. – e então piscou, para logo em seguida me soltar e passar por mim, saindo da sala e deixando a porta aberta. – Acho melhor ir pra casa Ice Queen, ou será que pretende passar o resto do dia no colégio? – ouvi sua voz debochada.

Não respondi.

Como ele havia ousado dizer aquilo de mim?

ELE ME CHAMOU DE ESTUPIDA. ESTUPIDA!

- SEU CRETINO! – gritei fechando a mão em um punho, ele provavelmente já tinha ido. Mas eu iria dar uma resposta em Naraku Kageyama, ah se ia.

Peguei minha bolsa e saí em passos rápidos e irritados da sala, o sinal já tinha tocado há 20 minutos, mas como eu estava esperando tentar ter alguma ideia para reconquistar o Inuyasha acabei indo para aquela sala, que na maioria das vezes era vazia.

Ainda tinham muitas pessoas nos corredores e todas elas desviavam para não esbarrar em mim. Eu sou um ótimo exemplo de superioridade e poder.

- Você demorou Kikyou, achei que já tinha ido embora a pé. – Kagura falou com uma voz incrivelmente enjoada. – Sua irmãzinha acabou de passar...

- Cala a boca. – cortei-a friamente, antes de seguir em direção ao carro da Yura, meu pai não poderia nos buscar hoje, então minha "amiga" havia ido de carro.

- Nossa como você tá estressada, Kiky. – comentou me seguindo. – Não conseguiu voltar com o Inu? – perguntou enquanto eu entrava no carro e ela fazia o mesmo.

- Ela precisa realmente responder, Kagura? – Yura falou revirando os olhos. – Vamos ao shopping? – perguntou enquanto ligava o carro.

- Quero ir para casa. – falei. – Preciso pensar em alguma maneira de enrolar o Inuyasha novamente. – comentei.

**(Break it down now)**

**Disease's growing, it's epidemic**

**I'm scared that there ain't a cure**

**The world believes it and I'm going crazy**

**I cannot take any more**

**I'm so glad that I'll never fit in**

**That will never be me**

**Outcasts and girls with ambition**

**That's what I wanna see**

**Disasters all around**

**World despaired**

**Their only concern**

**Will they fuck up my hair**

_(Quebre isto agora)_

_A doença está se espalhando, é uma epidêmia_

_Estou com medo que não haja cura_

_O mundo acredita nisso e está me deixando louca_

_Eu não aguento mais_

_Estou tão feliz que nunca me ajustarei_

_Essa nunca seria eu_

_Garotas orgulhosas e ambiciosas_

_Isso é o que quero ver_

_Desastre por toda parte_

_Mundo desesperado_

_Sua única preocupação_

_Eles vão estragar o meu cabelo_

- Tente agir como antes, ele sempre caia não é? – Kagura comentou. – Não entendo porque o comportamento dele mudou de repente...

- Se fosse só isso, ele não me teria... Despachado. – a morena dos olhos castanhos falou fazendo uma careta. – Alguma coisa mudou... Mas o quê?

- Ele continua o mesmo gato, jogador de futebol e com um ótimo porte atlético. O Miroku ainda é melhor amigo dele e...

- Ele passou a falar com a Kagome. – Kikyou concluiu estreitando os olhos.

- Está perdendo o bofe pra Kagomezinha... – Yura riu e eu estreitei os olhos.

- Você devia se preocupar com o Miroku, que a cada dia que passa está mais atirado pra cima da Sango. – rebati a encarando pelo canto do olho. – E não seja estupida Kagura, ele não acha Kagome mais bonita que eu. Não tem como. – falei vendo que a mesma ia falar algo.

- É lógico que a coisinha não pode ser mais bonita que você. – ela revirou os olhos vermelhos... Vermelhos como os de Naraku... – Ela nem ao menos sonha que aqueles sapatos estão fora de moda, melhor que ela é um ser fora de moda... – e então começou a tagarelar sobre algo que não prestei atenção.

"– _Cansei dessa sua mania imbecil de ficar indo atrás da Kagome. – começou Kikyou apontando um dedo para ele. – Eu sou sua namorada, EU! Você me trata como se fossemos estranhos Inuyasha, nós ficávamos mais tempos juntos quando "FICAVAMOS". Acha que eu sou alguma babaca? – e então seu tom de voz começou a aumentar. – Eu não quero você de jeito nenhum perto daquela imbecil que é a minha irmã. NÃO QUERO!_

– _Ui e você acha que manda em alguma merda? – Inuyasha retrucou começando a perder a paciência. – Eu cansei de você Kikyou. Na verdade nem sei direito porque eu comecei essa merda de namoro... Ah, sei sim e não, não foi por sua causa acredite nisso. Você é fútil, mimada, ignorante, vulgar, fora que é uma imbecil oferecida. Você está me deixando louco, eu não aguento mais essa porra de Inuzinho pra cá, Inuzinho pra lá. E nem tente falar nada da Kagome ela é INFINITAMENTE melhor que você! Doce, gentil e todos aqueles outros adjetivos que encantam as pessoas. E ninguém sabe disso, porque você sabe sua egoísta. Você tem inveja dela, inveja porque ela é tudo o que você não pode ser. E então saí por ai humilhando-a e acabando com a autoestima dela. Quer saber, você é apenas uma pobre coitada. – acrescentou com desprezo."_

Lembrei-me do que Inuyasha havia dito.

As palavras dele me feriram levemente, eu realmente gostava dele mais do que de qualquer outro namorado que eu tinha tido e isso é a mais pura verdade. Mas não posso dizer que o amo, ou que o amava. Ele era apenas mais suportável... Quase que como um amigo.

- Não vai descer? – Yura perguntou estranhando e notei que já estava em frente à minha casa. – Você tá estranha hoje... – não respondi, apenas ajeitei a bolsa em meu ombro e saí do carro já indo em direção a minha casa.

Eu estava estranha. Estou estranha e isso me deixa de mal humor.

Entrei em casa e ouvi Kaede cantarolando alguma música na cozinha, bati a porta e subi para o meu quarto, para me jogar em minha cama enquanto analisava o teto.

- Oras Kikyou, você nunca ligou para a opinião dos outros! – reclamei comigo mesma. – Sempre teve essa postura de patricinha mimada e fútil, apenas ligando para as próximas roupas que iria comprar e se iriam combinar com o esmalte e sapato que você ia usar, Porque vai se importar com o que Naraku disse? – repreendi-me. – Minhas metas de vida são comprar, gastar e estar na moda. O resto que se escafeda... AAAAARGH EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE FALEI ISSO!

Fiquei deitada por um enorme período de tempo, até que me irritei e decidi ir comer alguma coisa, não me importei por estar ainda com a mesma roupa que usei no colégio ou se meu cabelo estava meio bagunçado, ou até pelo fato... Pera, preciso ir ao cabelereiro e na manicure, a onde já se viu Kikyou Higurashi ficar com o cabelo feio e as unhas mal feitas?

Nunca.

Nem quando eu sofrer por aquele tal de... Amor não é? Ele que passe bem longe, porque nunca vou deixar de cuidar de mim mesma por causa de alguma decepção.

- Kaede o que tem pra comer? – perguntei ao ver a senhora levando umas sacolas pretas para fora da casa. – O que é isso? – perguntei estranhando.

- São roupas. – ela respondeu. – Pra doação.

- De quem? – perguntei encarando as sacolas. – Que eu saiba, ninguém aqui está doando roupas, Kaede.

- São da Kagome, senhorita. – a velhota respondeu antes de dar as costas para mim e sair da casa.

- Kagome? – perguntei confusa, mas ela não me respondeu. – Droga Kaede, você não me disse o que tem pra comer! – exclamei começando a ter um chilique.

**Fim do Kikyou Pov's.**

- Não estranhe seu cabelo, e nem nada. – Jack falava impressionado, eu ainda não havia me visto, mas tinha passado por diversas coisas. Fiz a sobrancelha, ele cortou o meu cabelo, fizeram minhas unhas e passaram alguns cremes faciais em mim.

- Dizer mudanças sutis, é a mesma coisa que dizer para ele arrasar e sair jogando purpurina em tudo. – Sango falou me encarando. – Você ficou linda. E ah, a Kaede-Sama já começou a esvaziar o seu guarda-roupa. – ela falou com os olhos brilhando. – Eu queria muito fazer isso, mas...

- Será que eu posso me olhar no espelho? – perguntei não contendo a curiosidade. – Minhas sobrancelhas estão doendo...

- Você vai se acostumar diva. – ele deu ombros. – Agora feche os olhos, que eu irei virar você para o espelho. – mandou batendo as mãos animado.

- Mas...

- Não estrague a surpresa. – ele me cortou e então fechei os olhos. A Cadeira girou e Sango começou a contar:

- Um, dois, três e... Olá nova Kagome. – abri os olhos e me espantei com o que vi. Meus cabelos negros, antes simples e sem graça, estavam brilhantes e com vida. Jack havia feito uma franja totalmente desfiada, e deixado o comprimento totalmente repicado e também desfiado. Meus olhos pareciam mais azuis, e minha pele mil vezes mais bonita.

- Caramba... – murmurei impressionada. – Essa sou eu? – exibi meus dentes, e ali estavam os aparelhos. É aquela sou eu.

- Eu apenas revelei a beleza que estava escondida por baixo daqueles cabelos retos, mal tratados e aaaaaargh. – fingiu um calafrio. – Esse corte ficou tão... Lindo em você! – acrescentou bagunçando meus cabelos, que não ficaram bagunçados e sim mais bonitos. – Mas agora vá trocar de roupa, nada contra essas... Mentira, tudo contra essas roupas. Não é você, vá vestir as roupas novas. – mandou estralando os dedos.

Olhei para Sango e ela deu ombros, para depois dizer:

- Ele que manda aqui, e eu já disse minha opinião.

- Mas...

- Você vai se trocar, ou eu troco você aqui no meio de todo mundo. – Jack jogou os cabelos (?), que estavam em cima do ombro para trás.

- E-eu to indo! – falei e então Sango me entregou duas sacolas. – Mas a onde é o banhe...

- Kana querida, leve a Kagome até o toalete. – mandou e então uma moça de cabelos claros, quase que brancos indicou para que eu a seguisse. Ela tinha os olhos escuros, e estava com um avental lilás.

- Você ficou realmente muito bonita. – Kana sorriu. – Aqui está.

- O-Obrigada. – agradeci envergonhada, enquanto entrava no banheiro.

Tranquei a porta e me encarei no enorme espelho que tinha no banheiro.

É agora que as mudanças físicas vão começar, mas isso não significa que eu não vá mais passar por tudo o que passei. Arrumar meus cabelos, e trocar minhas roupas não vão mudar em mais nada além da minha aparência, mas isso não significa que ela não seja importante. Elas são um todo, ambas feridas e devastadas... Mas felizmente estão se curando de uma maneira que me agrada.

Abri uma das sacolas e peguei uma calça jeans azul escura, e uma camiseta branca, que tinha os dizeres : "Stop Making Sense". Vesti-me rapidamente, estranhando a calça justa e a blusa.

Olhei para o meu all star e notei em seguida, que a segunda sacola continha uma caixa de sapatos. Peguei a mesma, implorando que não fossem saltos e felizmente não eram.

Era um tênis nike branco, com uns detalhes rosa. Era bonito.

O calcei e me encarei no espelho. Os óculos ainda estavam ali, o aparelho também.

Mas eu estava mais... Bonita?

Balancei a cabeça e peguei minhas outras roupas, as dobrando e pondo nas sacolas.

- VEJO UMA DIVA! – Jakotsu gritou assim que me viu, me surpreendi ao ver que os clientes não se assustaram nem nada, com o jeito espalhafatoso do dono... Sim, do dono.

- Tão linda... – Sango falou secando as lágrimas com um lenço. – Jack obrigada... – agradeceu tentando se recompor.

- Por nada queri...

- Eu me sinto estranha. – confessei e eles me encararam, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse um pouco.

- É normal. – Sango sorriu gentilmente. – Você logo se acostuma. – piscou.

- Eu espero... – dei uma risada baixa.

Ficamos no salão por um tempo, até que Sango disse que nós teríamos que ir já que a mãe dela mandou uma mensagem comentando sobre o quarto bagunçado da mesma, e que se ela não o arrumasse ficaria de castigo.

- Boa sorte com tudo isso. – Sango deu risada, quando paramos em frente a minha casa. Eu tinha sacolas penduradas até no meu pescoço. – Não se esqueça, amanhã é o grande dia ensaie alguma música. – piscou e então acelerou o carro.

Suspirei e comecei a caminhar em direção à minha casa, abri a porta com um pouco de dificuldade e encontrei Kikyou parada em frente à mesma.

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo.

- Adorei o corte de cabelo. – deu um sorriso de canto e então passou por mim, deixando-me sozinha.

Ela havia me feito um elogio?

* * *

**Continua... Mereço Reviews?**

**Obrigado à:**

**Alice Taisho:**

CHEGUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEI O/ KKKKK Desculpe a demora, tenho andado bem ocupada :3 Mas espero que goste desse aqui também, beijos!

**Carrie:**

Fico feliz que esteja gostando, eu nunca abordei o tema psicológico muito bem... é tipo, uma primeira experiencia KKKK Espero que goste. Beijos!

**paty-chan:**

*-* Awn Paty, obrigada mesmo por comentar os capítulos Sua irmã havia me dito que você queria que alguma fic que acompanha atualizasse, bem atualizei o/ KKKKKKKK *-* Espero que goste, Beijos!

**Alice Horan Higurashi:**

SEJA BEM VINDA! *-* Quanto perfeita, tipo só não tenho um infarto porque tenho que continuar a fic. É muita emoção pra uma autora só KKKK A DEMI É MUUUUITO DIVA *-* Amo as músicas dela. São inspiradoras. Espero que goste desse aqui, Beijos!

**MissFF:**

***-* A Mama Taisho é perfeita! KKK Espero que goste, Beijos!**

**joh chan:**

kkkkkkkkkkk O próximo será o da audição, prometo! O carpete é precioso, ainda bem que ele não o sujou... Com a mãe maluca que tem é bem capaz dela o fazer lava-lo até ficar transparente. Espero que goste, Beijos!

**Anjinha Tsuki:**

MUITO OBRIGADA *-* KKKK obrigada de novo, fico feliz que tenha gostado das músicas. Desculpe a demora, é que to finalizando uma fic e tals, espero que goste, Beijos!

**Kag Higurashi:**

kkkkkkkkkkkkkk eu adoro essa história maçanetas são cruéis priminha, muito cruéis. Espero que goste, Beijos!

**Babb-chan:**

MINHA AMIGA, QUE SAUDADES! U.U

Então né... Se ele pegar o papel do "mocinho" farei uma caracterização,mas não será ele transformado e sim maquiagem ^^ Suuuuuuupresa u_u Não posso revelar detalhes sórdidos mocinha. Eu simplesmente amei essa cena, foi muito perfeita KKK O Sesshy mereceu aliviar o stress no Inu. ~sem mais~ AMO seus reviews grandes, me deixam muito feliz enquanto os leio. Espero que goste. Beijos!

**Jekac:**

Olá seja bem vinda(o), eu ainda não deduzi quantos capítulos vão ter... Geralmente consigo dizer quando faltam alguns para acabar, mas não sei ao certo. Espero que continue acompanhando *-* Beijos!

**Angeline G. McFellou:**

kkkkkkkk Eu vi isso num filme e tive de usar "É que eu bati o olho na maçaneta... Inúmeras vezes" , idiota mas eu ri... Incrível KKK O Sesshy é uma mistura de perfeição com elemento X. Só pode, muito perfeito *u*. Espero que goste. Beijos!

**Lulu Tsukino-chan:**

Eu acho que só criei mais duvidas né? KKKK Mas logo menos elas serão respondidas *-* kkk, sorry pela demora. Beijos!

**Larssa Brito:**

SORRY pela demora T-T Mas como eu disse, tô finalizando uma fic, ai complica um pouco c.c Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Lady vampie:**

aaaaaawn fico feliz que tenhas gostado! Beijos.

**Tatiane: **

Duuuuuuuuas que estão in love pela família Taisho *u* Esse cap. aqui também não teve Ç.Ç Inu nem apareceu.. ~chateada~ Mas no proximo terá uma cena deles. Beijos o/


	16. Chapter 16

**Nem demorei u_u**  
**Amo muito vocês, por isso KKKKKKKK**  
**Ah, nenhuma das músicas é minha u_u Só pra constar, sabe.**  
**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

Kikyou... Havia me elogiado?

Sem sarcasmos, ou qualquer outro comentário ofensivo?

Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando compreender o que tinha acontecido.

- O que foi isso? – murmurei.

**No dia seguinte... **

Assim que meu despertador tocou, levantei-me como sempre e fiz tudo o que fazia normalmente. Encarei uma calça jeans clara, e uma regata branca com um coração preto que estava em cima da cama.

Respirei fundo e peguei a calça, sabendo que aquelas eram as roupas mais normais que agora existiam no meu guarda-roupa. Vesti as peças o mais rápido que pude... Não sem antes começar a sambar no quarto, tentando colocar a calça jeans que é bem mais apertada do que as que eu costumo usar.

Ainda descalça fui até o banheiro e soltei meu cabelo, que ontem estava maravilhosamente bonito e hoje... Nem tanto. Tentei bagunçar minha nova franja e meu cabelo, da mesma maneira que Jack havia ensinado.

- Não ficou igual... – murmurei virando o rosto para um lado, enquanto me encarava. – Ainda não... Ah nunca vou conseguir. – abaixei a cabeça desistindo.

Voltei para o meu quarto e quase engasguei ao ver a hora, estava mais que atrasada. Coloquei um par de Sneakers cinza, peguei minha bolsa, e saí correndo escada abaixo. Nem me preocupei em dar bom dia aos meus familiares, que estavam tomando café eles nunca me respondiam mesmo.

Fui praticamente correndo para o colégio, e quando cheguei no mesmo, muitas pessoas já estavam lá. Droga, atrasada.

Quando notei que algumas pessoas começaram a me encarar, abaixei a cabeça e fui para a sala sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

**Kikyou Pov's:**

E se...

- Você viu a sua irmãzinha, Kikyou? – olhei para Kagura que estava se encarando no espelho do banheiro, enquanto retocava um batom cor de rosa, que não combinava com ela.

- Eu vi que esse seu batom, é horrível. – desconversei passando a mão em minha franja, que tinha um ou dois fios em pé.

- Não troque de assunto. – ela mexeu nos cabelos. – Você não viu a mudança? Aff... Eu simplesmente não suporto essas sem estilo que...

- Cala a boca Kagura. – a encarei. – Cuidamos de Kagome depois, agora... Tenho que me preparar para a audição. – decretei virando-me para encara-la. – Virarei a doce bela, enquanto o Inuyasha será o meu príncipe. – falei futilmente.

- O que te faz garantir que o Inuyasha irá pegar o papel principal? – ela me encarou com um sorriso de canto.

- Você nunca viu Inuyasha ser ele mesmo... – Respondi abrindo minha bolsa que estava em cima da pia, e tirando lá de dentro um rímel. – Eu só tive essa chance, porque ouvi atrás da porta, porque se não... Ah, nunca teria descoberto isso.

- E o que te garante que ele vai fazer a audição? – ela perguntou enquanto eu começava a aplicar máscara nos meus cílios.

- Kagome. – sorri de canto.

**Kikyou Pov's Of.**

**You with the sad eyes**

**Don't be discouraged**

**Oh i realize**

**It's hard to take courage**

**In a world full of people**

**You can lose sight of it all**

**And the darkness inside you**

**Can make you feel so small**

_Você, com seus olhos tristes,_

_Não fique desanimado_

_Oh, eu imagino_

_Que é difícil criar coragem_

_Num mundo cheio de gente_

_Você pode perder a visão de tudo,_

_E a escuridão dentro de você_

_Pode fazê-lo se sentir tão insignificante..._

- Hey! – Levantei meu rosto com o susto. Eu tinha entrado na sala, ido para o meu lugar e enfiado meu rosto contra a mochila, para que pelo menos não visse as pessoas me encarando. – O que você tá fazendo? – Sango me perguntou confusa. – Garota levanta a cabeça, ouvi ótimos comentários sobre você e que... – e então começou a tagarelar alguma coisa, que não prestei tanta atenção, já que notei o olhar do Inuyasha. Ele tinha os olhos levemente arregalados e corou quando viu que eu estava olhando pra ele, corei também apenas por reflexo, ou seilá o que. Ele iria vir falar conosco, mas o professor entrou na sala, mandando todos se sentarem.

- Senhorita Taiji, a menos que queira dizer a todos nós qual é a raiz quadrada de PI, eu acho que seria melhor você se sentar e ficar em silêncio.

- Raiz quadrada de quê? – ela me olhou assustada, enquanto sentava-se. – Calei... – murmurou quando o professor arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela. O olhar dele vagou até mim e me analisou percebendo as diferenças para em seguida perceber que eu... Sou eu.

Virou-se para o quadro e começou a passar alguns exercícios, alegando que eram praticamente iguais aos da aula passada. Claro que, grande parte da sala protestou, dizendo que não sabiam como resolve-los, e houve alguns (Lê-se Miroku e Inuyasha), que pediram para que o professor passasse a matéria do sono, onde todos encostariam as cabeças na mesa e dormiriam até o final do primeiro tempo. Sango elevou a voz, dizendo que aprovava a ideia, o que resultou no dobro de exercícios para os três.

- O QUÊ? – minha amiga perguntou indignada. – Professor é tudo culpa do Miroku!

- MAS O QUÊ? – O Moreno se levantou apontando para ela, ele estava do outro lado da sala. – Eu não te obriguei a apoiar meu argumento, Sangozinha.

- CALA A BOCA HOUSHI! – Sango pegou o estojo e jogou. O mesmo acertou bem em cheio a cara do Miroku.

- JÁ PENSOU EM SER JOGADORA DE VÔLEI? – Ele gritou com a mão no rosto. – Você tem uma enorme força... Ser lutadora até seria uma boa, em vez de ficar agitando Pompons.

- CALA A BOCA MIROKU! – E então Sango pegou a primeira coisa que viu (a mochila) e jogou na direção dele, que abaixando-se desviou por pouco da bolsa voadora, que acertou na...

- AAAAAA! – Kagura gritou no chão.

Kikyou estava com ela, e ficou com a boca meio aberta mantendo os olhos arregalados pela surpresa. Minha irmã estava um pouco mais pálida do que o normal, mas nada que chamasse tanta atenção.

- QUE ISSO! – ela gritou quando mais bolsas começaram a voar pela sala. As pessoas tinham achado engraçado o que Sango tinha feito?

- Bolsas SANGO, Você tinha que iniciar a uma GUERRA DE BOLSAS?! – Miroku gritou enquanto cambaleava, já que foi atingido por uma bolsa Pink, que eu reconheci de algum lugar...

- MEU ESPELHO! – Yura gritou indignada.

- Meu Deus... – murmurei encolhendo-me, em meio aquela tragédia toda. Vi Inuyasha dando risada, enquanto acertava mais algumas pessoas com diversas bolsas.

Pelo que entendi existiam duas regras:

**Pegar qualquer tipo de bolsa e sair tacando em todo mundo. **

E a segunda:

**Se defender dos tiros livres. **

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI OS MANDAR PARAR?! – Kikyou gritou antes de ser atingida em cheio por uma mochila preta, que fez com que ela batesse a cabeça na parede e mesmo desorientada, tivesse de abaixar para não ser acertada novamente. – SE MEXE!

- PAREM JÁ ALUNOS DO TERCEIRO ANO! – Ele gritou tentando ter alguma pose. Acho que um pássaro teria mais atenção nossa do que ele. E então, quando ele percebeu que gritar não surtiria efeito nenhum, saiu da sala revoltado.

**Alguns muitos minutos depois... **

-... Giz de lousa, papel, lápis, cadernos, estojos, sapatos, apagadores, canetas, tampas, apontadores, presilhas de cabelo, garrafinhas d'agua, brilho labial, pontas de lápis, pessoas, mesas, cadeiras... Bem, os três penúltimos não, mas vocês tinham mesmo que fazer guerra de BOLSAS? – O diretor Myuga perguntava indignado, ele estava sentado em cima da mesa do professor que no momento não estava na sala. – Galera, vocês sabem que o professor que saiu daqui, está muito nervoso com a turma de vocês, não é?

- Sim... – todos murmuramos.

- Quem começou toda essa confusão? – perguntou ele suspirando.

- Foi eu. – Sango se levantou, ela estava determinada.

- E eu também. – Miroku fez o mesmo.

- Claro que eu também estou no meio disso, velho Myuga. – Inuyasha declarou se levantando com um sorriso de canto.

- Sempre está, Senhor Taisho. – o diretor respondeu suspirando.

E então uma série de "Eu também" começou a preencher a sala. Vários alunos estavam também se manifestando, assumindo assim parte da culpa. No final, somente três pessoas estavam sentadas e em silencio.

Eu, Kikyou, Kagura e Yura.

- Eu também. – pronunciei-me levantando-me. Mesmo que eu houvesse apenas desviado na intenção de não ser atingida, meus amigos estavam ali. Eu não deveria deixa-los passar por tudo isso sozinhos.

Todos me encararam surpresos. Mantive meu olhar no diretor, que parecia incrédulo.

- E eu também. – aquilo sim me surpreendeu. Kikyou havia levantado e estava confiante. Ela tinha sido um dos alvos principais naquela "guerra", sendo acertada diversas vezes.

- Kikyou? – Kagura exclamou incrédula. – Você...

- Sou tão culpada quanto qualquer um. – rebateu. – Se você não se acha culpada Kagura, apenas não se meta.

- Quebraram nossas maquiagens, que estavam dentro das bolsas! – Yura falou perplexa. – E você ainda se acha culpada?

- Não se metam. – minha irmã disse duramente, e lançou um olhar estranho em minha direção, antes de se virar novamente para o diretor.

- I-Irmãs Higurashi, juntas em alguma coisa? – ele murmurou perplexo. – O que vocês aprontaram? – perguntou.

- Uma... Guerra de bolsas. – Sango respondeu confusa.

- Feh, diga logo qual vai ser nosso castigo. – Inuyasha resmungou.

- Não posso castigar praticamente a turma toda... – o diretor começou.

- O QUÊ? – Kagura levantou-se irritada. – Quebraram as minhas maquiagens, as minhas caríssimas MAQUIAGENS!

- Maquiagens não fazem parte do material escolar. – Sango se pronunciou, fazendo uma careta.

- Cala a boca. – a morena rebateu.

- Devo concordar com a senhorita Taiji. – Myuga falou numa calma indescritível. – Sinto muito por suas maquiagens, mas você mesma terá de repô-las.

- O QUÊ?

- Pare de gritar! – Kikyou falou estressada. – Não vai adiantar ficar gritando, ele já disse o que acha.

Kagura olhou para ela de mal grado e se sentou cruzando os braços.

- Bem, como não posso aplicar um castigo que envolva uma suspensão, por motivos maiores... – o diretor suspirou. – Vocês irão ajudar na montagem e criação dos cenários que teremos para o musical, que como todos já sabem será realizado aqui no nosso colégio. E por favor, tentem ficar em paz. – completou levantando-se.

- Pode deixar velho... Diretor Myuga-san. – Miroku falou com um sorriso amarelo.

O diretor nada disse, apenas saiu da sala. Pouco a pouco os alunos voltaram ao seu normal, comemorando pela "não punição" e dizendo que seria moleza ajudar no preparativo do musical... O musical... Ah, como pude me esquecer dele?

AAAAAA, eu terei mesmo de ir me apresentar? Ma-Mas...

- Estranho... – Sango murmurou tirando-me dos meus devaneios. – Por que será que a Kikyou quis receber uma punição? Hein? Kagome e você também, nem ao menos estava no meio de toda aquela confusão e...

- Eu não iria me sentir bem, sabendo que não apoiei vocês. – respondi deixando meu olhar vagar para Kikyou, que estava com uma expressão irritada, enquanto Kagura e Yura falavam freneticamente.

- Obrigada. – ela falou animadamente. – O que foi?

- Só estou achando Kikyou... Estranha. – confessei virando-me para encarar minha amiga.

- Não é só você. – confessou. – O que vocês estão cochichando aí, hein? – perguntou para Miroku e Inuyasha que estavam se aproximando de nós e que trocavam cochichos.

- Nada, oras. – Miroku falou fingindo-se de indignado. – Adorei o seu novo estilo, Kagome-chan. – falou sorrindo.

- E-E-E-Eu... – Inuyasha começou a gaguejar e Miroku lhe deu um tapa nas costas, que fez com que ele cambaleasse e viesse parar na minha frente. –Vo-Vo-Você ficou muito linda assim, Kagome-Chan. – murmurou corando.

Vou derreter, vou derreter.

Senti minhas bochechas ardendo e por um momento cogitei a ideia de estar com febre, mas ai desisti porque quem tem febre sente frio, não é?

- O-O-O... – respirei fundo. Ele estava tão perto... – Obrigada. – completei em um fio de voz.

- Daqui a pouco teremos uma erupção. – Miroku comentou para Sango, que assentiu enquanto dava risada.

- Por que essa prova é um... ESTOURO! – minha amiga falou debochadamente.

- Feh, calem a boca. – Inuyasha resmungou se afastando.

Passamos o restante da aula conversando, até que deu a hora do intervalo. De alguma maneira ninja, consegui escapar dos olhares de todo mundo e me infiltrei no auditório sem ser vista. Pelas informações gerais, aquele seria o horário em que as audições começariam, e seria assim até o final do período de aulas.

Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras que poderiam me dar visão total de todo o palco, mas que não me fariam ser notada, a menos que olhassem bem.

- Aquele cara não vai participar das audições? – Naraku perguntou adentrando a sala. Ao lado dele estava Ellen, que tinha em mãos uma caderneta como sempre, estava usando roupas... Diferentes. Novamente seu chapéu de joker listrado, um nekkie hippie, uma jaqueta de couro que ia até a sua cintura, uma blusa justa que na parte de cima era preta e depois ficava roxa, sapatos de salto branco com polainas pretas, shorts com suspensórios que tinham um taco de baiseball pendurado e luvas de motoqueiro. O cabelo loiro estava mais cacheado e confuso do que nunca, como se ela não tivesse se dado ao trabalho de arrumá-lo.

Talvez fosse um estilo novo, não?

- Não. – ela deu ombros e jogou um pouco de cabelo por cima dos ombros. – Satoru, é incrivelmente... Inflexível quanto a isso.

- Por quê? – o moreno perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Ele disse que escolher as pessoas e etc. é por nossa conta. – a loira respondeu indignada, enquanto descia as escadas em passos duros. – Ele trata da parte "pesada", Aff. Cara convencido. Acredita que ele tentou tocar na caderneta?

- Ele não teme a morte. – o Kageyama falou rindo e acompanhando a irmã. – Será que as pessoas vão demorar de vir?

- Já tem gente aqui. – Ayame surgiu no palco e acenou para eles. – Aqui está a lista com as pessoas inscritas. – e então jogou uma prancheta para Ellen.

- Mande-os vir para a plateia. – Ellen falou concentrada. – Só deixe o Taisho nos bastidores, quero que ele se apresente primeiro. – declarou olhando para a ruiva, que assentiu.

- Preferencia pelo Taisho? – Naraku perguntou dando risada, enquanto se sentava.

- Não. – a loira revirou os olhos. – Mas o sobrenome dele me lembra de alguém.

- Você sempre tem essa impressão. – declarou sentando-se. Várias pessoas já estavam pulando o palco e indo se sentar na plateia.

Engraçado, eu também tenho essa impressão...

Vi muitos rostos conhecidos, cochichando algo enquanto davam risada e etc. Sango estava ao lado do Miroku e de vez em quando olhava em volta, como se procurasse alguém. Algum tempo depois, tudo ficou em silencio.

Ellen e Naraku estavam bastante concentrados e Inuyasha adentrou o palco, com uma guitarra em mãos.

- Você vai cantar o quê? – Ela perguntou encarando-o.

- Uma música de minha própria autoria. – ele respondeu posicionando-se.

- E sobre o que ela se trata? – Naraku perguntou, enquanto a irmã anotava algumas coisas.

- É sobre uma pessoa especial pra mim. – Inuyasha respondeu sorrindo de canto. – Ela... Não sabe ainda, mas eu vou estar ao lado dela... Mesmo que ela não queira.

- Pode começar.

Ele começou a tocar e meu coração se acelerou. Sabe aqueles momentos em que você sente que uma música é... Tocante?

Como se houvesse sido feita exatamente para você. Como se as palavras descrevessem sua vida.

Como se a música fosse uma declaração muda...

**I wasn't there the moment**

**You first learnt to breathe**

**But i'm on my way, on my way**

**I wasn't there the morning**

**You got off your knees**

**But i'm on my way, on my way**

_Eu não estava lá no momento_

_Em que você aprendeu a respirar_

_Mas eu estou a caminho, a caminho_

_Eu não estava lá na manhã_

_Em que você se ajoelhou_

_Mas eu estou a caminho, a caminho._

– _Ai... – murmurei._

– _Me desculpe. – ouvi a voz de Inuyasha Taisho. Capitão do time de futebol, olhos dourados, cabelos prateados e longos, orelhinhas no topo da cabeça, um Hanyou e atual... Namorado da Kikyou. – Se machucou? – perguntou ele estendendo a mão em minha direção, para me ajudar a levantar._

_Peguei em sua mão e aquele gesto me fez corar._

– _N... Não. – respondi encarando aquelas orbes douradas._

– _Me desculpe mais uma vez, Kagome. Eu estava andando distraído. – disse ele sorrindo. Senti minhas pernas bambearem, apenas com aquele sorriso._

– _Eu estava andando de cabeça baixa... A culpa foi minha. – falei._

– _A culpa foi minha e pronto, Kagome. – disse ele mais uma vez. E eu fiquei impressionada por ele conhecer o meu nome. – Nos vemos depois, Ok? – completou._

– _O. Ok. – murmurei mais impressionada ainda._

Mordi o lábio inferior. Eu estava me enganando. DROGA, a música não era pra mim. Para Kagome, Para!

**Lay down**

**And come alive in all you've found, All you're meant to be**

**For now**

**Wait until the morning light**

**Close our eyes to see**

**Just close your eyes to see**

_Descanse_

_E venha viva em tudo o que você encontrou, tudo o que você está destinada a ser_

_Por agora_

_Aguarde até a luz da manhã_

_Feche nossos olhos para ver_

_Apenas feche seus olhos para ver_

– _Me deixe ser seu amigo, conquistar a sua confiança. – O olhar de Inuyasha parecia brilhar em expectativa._

– _E se você não conseguir? – murmurei. – E se conseguir, e me magoar? – perguntei temerosa._

_Ele me abraçou, aquilo me deixou sem reação, eu não sabia o que fazer. Ninguém tinha me abraçado, com tanto carinho. Fora a Sango._

– _Eu te prometo que vou conseguir, e que nunca vou lhe machucar. – ele murmurou. – Amiga. – sorriu soltando do abraço._

– _Colega. – murmurei dando um mínimo sorriso, isso fez com que o dele aumentasse mais._

Os olhos dourados brilhavam, expressando seus verdadeiros sentimentos pela tal pessoa... Tal pessoa, ela provavelmente seria uma sortuda por ter alguém como ele apaixonado por ela... **Apaixonado por ela.**

Talvez seja Kikyou... Ou qualquer outra garota do colégio... Talvez seja alguém que ninguém conhece, um amor de internet talvez?

**A tear must have formed in my eye**

**When you had your first kiss**

**But I'm on my way, on my way**

**So leave a space deep inside**

**for everything I'll miss**

**Cause I'm on my way, on my way**

_Uma lágrima deve ter se formado em meu olho_

_Quando você deu o seu primeiro beijo_

_Mas eu estou a caminho, a caminho_

_Então deixe um espaço bem dentro de você_

_Para tudo o que eu vou perder_

_Porque eu estou a caminho, a caminho_

– _Er... – o moço coçou a nuca tentando encontrar uma desculpa. – Geralmente a porta abre e fecha assim, por conta dos ventos._

_- __Vento... – murmurei sem acreditar. Notei que quase havia beijado o ex-namorado da minha irmã. _

Por quê? Por que estou lembrando disso, como se a música estivesse tentando descrever esses momentos?

Eu não devia estar me iludindo, não devia sentir algo se aquecendo dentro de mim e fazendo com que uma pequena voz no meu interior ficasse gritando que eu estava apaixonada pelo Inuyasha. Não! Não posso.

É errado.

Mas por que eu não consigo me convencer disso?

**Lay down**

**And come alive in all you've found**

**All you're meant to be**

**For now**

**Wait until the morning light**

**Close our eyes to see**

**Just close your eyes to see**

_Descanse_

_E venha viva em tudo o que você encontrou_

_Tudo o que você está destinada a ser_

_Por agora_

_Aguarde até a luz da manhã_

_Feche nossos olhos para ver_

_Apenas feche seus olhos para ver_

– _Cansei dessa sua mania imbecil de ficar indo atrás da Kagome. – começou Kikyou apontando um dedo para ele. – Eu sou sua namorada, EU! Você me trata como se fossemos estranhos Inuyasha, nós ficávamos mais tempos juntos quando "FICAVAMOS". Acha que eu sou alguma babaca? – e então seu tom de voz começou a aumentar. – Eu não quero você de jeito nenhum perto daquela imbecil que é a minha irmã. NÃO QUERO!_

– _Ui e você acha que manda em alguma merda? – Inuyasha retrucou começando a perder a paciência. – Eu cansei de você Kikyou. Na verdade nem sei direito porque eu comecei essa merda de namoro... Ah, sei sim e não, não foi por sua causa acredite nisso. Você é fútil, mimada, ignorante, vulgar, fora que é uma imbecil oferecida. Você está me deixando louco, eu não aguento mais essa porra de Inuzinho pra cá, Inuzinho pra lá. E nem tente falar nada da Kagome ela é INFINITAMENTE melhor que você! Doce, gentil e todos aqueles outros adjetivos que encantam as pessoas. E ninguém sabe disso, porque você sabe sua egoísta. Você tem inveja dela, inveja porque ela é tudo o que você não pode ser. E então saí por ai humilhando-a e acabando com a autoestima dela. Quer saber, você é apenas uma pobre coitada. – acrescentou com desprezo._

**And when you feel no saving grace**

**Well I'm on my way, on my way**

**And when you're bound to second place**

**Well I'm on my way, on my way**

**So don't believe it's all in vain**

**Cause I'm on my way, on my way**

**The light at the end is worth the pain,**

**Cause I'm on my way, on my way**

_E quando você sente que não há salvação_

_Bem, eu estou a caminho, a caminho_

_E quando você está a caminho do segundo lugar_

_Bem, eu estou a caminho, a caminho_

_Então não acredite que tudo isso é em vão_

_Porque eu estou a caminho, a caminho._

_A luz no final vale a pena a dor_

_Porque eu estou a caminho, a caminho_

– _Não é nada. - respondi em outro sussurro._

– _Não tente me fazer de idiota. - ele falou com uma ponta de raiva em sua voz. - O que aconteceu?_

– _Nada que te interesse. - respondi novamente, sem fita-lo. Inuyasha rapidamente levantou meu rosto e disse: - Se não é nada, porque tem sangue nos seus pulsos? E por que não me olha nos olhos?_

– _Por favor... - falei com a voz tremula. - Me esquece, vai ficar com a Kikyou, eu vou ficar bem..._

– _Kagome droga, para com isso. - ele falou frustrado. - Você não confia em mim?_

– _Confiar, não significa que tenho que te contar tudo. - respondi em outro murmúrio tremulo._

– _Você se cortou, não é? - ele perguntou após um momento em que ficamos em silencio. - VOCÊ SE CORTOU! - gritou inconformado. - Kagome, você é louca? Por que fez isso?_

– _NÃO ME CHAME DE LOUCA! - gritei dando um passo para longe dele. - Não, eu não sou louca, não sou... - murmurei transtornada. - Foi à primeira vez, Inuyasha, a primeira..._

– _Kagome... - ele murmurou. - Por quê?..._

– _ME DEIXA! - gritei sentindo as lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto._

Talvez pra ele eu fosse somente uma louca.

Eu não poderia ama-lo, não... Eu tenho que me privar disso também. É.

Eu não sou perfeita para o Inuyasha, nunca vou ser. Vamos Kagome, seja realista! No mínimo ele namoraria uma super. Modelo, e não uma semi depressiva que tem de fazer terapia para se sentir bem.

E aqui estou eu, novamente me subjugando. Sesshomaru me disse que esse era um problema que eu devia começar a reparar, mas como fazer isso se eu estou jogando a realidade na minha própria cara para evitar decepções?

Eu não posso amar o Inuyasha e tenho que por isso na minha cabeça, da onde essa ideia maluca nunca deveria ter surgido.

Inuyasha cantou os últimos versos, e eu senti meus olhos ardendo enquanto apertava fortemente um dos braços da cadeira em que eu me encontrava.

- Parabéns. – Ellen falou em um tom impressionado. – Obrigada por se apresentar, aguarde os resultados ansiosamente. – e então anotou algo numa folha.

Ele assentiu e voltou para os bastidores, ou talvez tenha ido embora.

Pouco a pouco todos foram se apresentando, e sendo dispensados. Os "jurados", sempre diziam para aguardarem os resultados ansiosamente, dando um certo incentivo.

Houve momentos em que a loira segurou o taco de beisebol, dizendo que iria quebrar o crânio "de quem não estava calando a maldita boca", ela realmente teria feito isso se Naraku não a tivesse segurado diversas vezes.

- E você? – A loira cantarolou virando-se diretamente para onde eu estava. – Não fique surpresa, nós havíamos te visto desde a hora em que entrou aqui. – esclareceu.

- Somos muito analisadores. – Naraku falou fazendo o mesmo que ela. – Pretende se apresentar?

- Por que não comentaram nada? – perguntei confusa, só restávamos nós três no auditório.

- Se você não tinha se pronunciado, provavelmente quisesse apenas observar. – ele respondeu dando ombros.

- Ou quisesse se apresentar somente para nós. – a loira piscou. – E aí, qual vai ser?

- E-Eu não sei...

- Sabe que não será obrigada a nada, mas seria legal ter uma participação sua. - Naraku falou gentilmente.

- Vamos, ora, você não tem nada a perder e eu não sou uma plateia intimidadora. Deixa eu te contar um segredo: as pessoas acham que eu sou maluca. - e então deu risada.

- E você ainda acha que não é? - o moreno perguntou frustrado.

- Sou feliz, é diferente. - a loira rebateu.

_"__– Cadê aquela garota determinada, que aceitou mudar? – Sesshomaru falou. – Aquela que chegou aqui praticamente acabada e que agora até usa regatas, aquela garota que sofria e ainda sobre Bullying, mas que a cada momento está superando isso pouco a pouco?_

_A moça que está parada na minha frente, e que tem uma fisionomia totalmente diferente de antes, mesmo que não tenha percebido. Você vai se tornar uma vencedora... Apenas acredite mais em você, a aparência só vai te ajudar a se sentir melhor. Mas o que mais importa é o que tem dentro de você._

_– Obrigada. – foi tudo o que eu disse. Sesshomaru estava certo e eu tentaria fazer a audição... Tentaria. – Eu só espero não ter nenhum tipo de fobia quando subir em um palco. – estreitei os olhos._

_– Se você tiver alguma fobia, esqueça que está em um palco e se imagine em algum lugar calmo e que te deixe com vontade de cantar. – ele piscou. – E eu espero, que você volte para cá com mais essa vitória semana que vem."_

Lembrei-me das palavras do Sesshomaru. Eu havia dito a ele que tentaria e com toda a certeza ele se sentiria ou diria que eu estava desistindo novamente. E eu não quero isso.

- E-Eu... Eu vou. - gaguejei.

- Você vai o quê? - Naraku incentivou-me. - Diga com todas as palavras.

- Eu... Eu vou me apresentar. - falei firmemente. - Eu vou.

- C'mon girl, c'mon, c'mon. – Ellen cantou dando risada. – Não se preocupe.

- O-Ok. – engoli em seco e comecei a passar pelas cadeiras, seguindo em direção ao palco. Meu corpo estava tremendo, nunca tinha me apresentado assim, na frente de tantas pessoas (duas pessoas já é muito para mim, que nunca se apresentou nem em frente ao espelho).

- O que pretende cantar, gracinha? – perguntou Naraku, fazendo com que eu corasse. – AI! – exclamou quando Ellen bateu nele.

- A menina já está tímida, e você fica de gracinha, seu imbecil? – rosnou ela. – O que irá cantar e qual o seu nome? – completou amavelmente.

- E-Eu vou cantar Belive in me, da Demi Lovato. – respondi no automático. – E me chamo Kagome Higurashi.

**Narradora Pov's:**

A mulher sentia-se eufórica, confusa, com medo e com diversos sentimentos que estavam mais do que embaralhados dentro de si mesma.

Estava ali. Como tantas vezes havia sonhado e agora mal sabia o que fazer.

Tocou a campainha.

Os cabelos negros caiam como cascatas sobre os ombros, que estavam cobertos por uma blusa de mangas branca. Ela se vestia elegantemente, mesmo que tentasse manter certa simplicidade.

A porta se abriu e a mulher de cabelos medianos arregalou os olhos. Era como se olhar no espelho, as duas eram idênticas... Copias quase que perfeitas, com exceção dos olhos, ah... Esses demonstravam de alguma maneira, a alma das duas.

- Vim buscar a minha _Bambina_. – disse com um tom extremamente carregado pelo sotaque italiano.

* * *

Continua... Mereço Reviews?

Ah gente, não vou responder os reviews to cansada pra caramba, acho que ate vou ir dormir agora kkkk

Obrigado por comentarem:

**Alice Horan Higurashi**

**Joanny**

**Aricele**

**MissFF**

**Jekac**

**Angeline G. McFellou **

**Tsukii-chan**

**Paty-Chan**

**Tatiane**

**Guest**

**Babb-Chan**

**Pri**

**Lulu Tsukino-chan**


	17. Chapter 17

**UAU! Tipo, quando eu vi que não atualizava há quase três meses quase pirei. Sério mesmo. Então madruguei parcialmente ontem e consegui terminar, mas não tive chance de postar aqui. Ah cara, muito bolada com isso u-u KKKKKK' **

**Sim, eu senti falta de alguns reviews sabe, pessoas não me abandonem u-u Eu não abandono vocês, sabem disso. E como eu "finalizei" Love Drunk... A primeira temporada. Eu não pude resistir em fazer uma segunda por pedido dos leitores, mas postarei como antes. Nada de foco em uma só u-u (corre para não apanhar), Tentarei sempre estar postando aos finais de semana, como no começo da fic. ~samba~ **

**Não me deixem, hein? **

**Música do Capitulo: Take me Away - U-Kiss.**

**Boa Leitura. **

* * *

_Existem momentos, onde você não consegue suportar tudo sozinho e então... Desaba._

_(...) Você acaba se prendendo de mais, reprimindo emoções demais. Não chora para se fazer de forte, se faz de cubo de gelo ou vive tentando fazer as pessoas sorrirem, gargalharem e se sentirem bem, mesmo que você esteja um caco por dentro. (...)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"**O sofrimento precisa ser superado, e o único meio de superá-lo é suportando-o. - Carl Gustav Jung". **

Afastei-me do microfone, e os encarei. Ellen me olhava seriamente, igualmente ao seu irmão que tinha um pequeno sorriso de canto.

- Aguarde ansiosamente por nossa decisão, Kagome. – ela repetiu o que tinha dito. – E viu, até que não foi tão difícil assim. – piscou dando um sorriso e se levantando, começando a recolher as coisas que estavam na mesa.

- Verdade. – concordei passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. – E-Eu er... Já vou. – anunciei encontrando o olhar de Naraku sobre mim. Corei e comecei a ir em passos rápidos em direção a saída, passando por eles sem encara-los.

Estranhei os corredores estarem vazios, mas segundos depois me lembrei de que não haveria mais aulas depois do intervalo por conta das audições, ou seja, muita gente já havia ido para casa. Sango certamente estaria me esperando... A questão é:

Onde?

Respirei fundo, cogitando em perguntar sobre o paradeiro da mesma a duas garotas que passaram por mim e eu iria falar com as mesmas, antes de perceber o olhar enviesado que me mandaram.

Continuei caminhando em busca de Sango, sem prestar muita atenção. As lembranças de Inuyasha cantando voltaram para minha cabeça com força total, fazendo meu coração disparar.

- I wasn't there the morning**, **You got off your knees**. **But i'm on my way, on my way. – cantarolei sem perceber. – Eu não acredito que decorei a letra… - murmurei frustrada, enquanto seguia em direção ao pátio principal. Os olhos dourados dele possuíam um brilho diferente, estavam felizes e contagiantes... Tão... Lindo.

Sem perceber acabei dando um sorriso.

- Olha, Olha o que achamos aqui. – Ouvi a voz de Kikyou e tratei de apressar o passo, mas senti meu braço ser puxado. – Não fuja, temos algo a tratar com você. – declarou me encarando seriamente.

- Não tenho nada a...

- Cala a boca. – Kagura apareceu do lado dela, colocando um sorriso sínico nos lábios pintados de vermelho. – Pequena Kagome... Achando mesmo que vai conseguir nos colocar pra trás?

- Quê? – a encarei sentindo o aperto em meu braço se afrouxar.

- Você quer roubar o Inuyasha de mim, admita. – Kikyou falou superiormente, embora seus olhos estivessem vazios. - Tenho dó de você. – e então me soltou dando um sorrisinho sarcástico. – Não acha mesmo que vai conseguir um lugar como Bela, não é?

- Feia desse jeito. – Kagura bagunçou e puxou meus cabelos. – Com esses óculos ridículos e esses dentes horríveis. – e então pegou meus óculos os jogando longe.

- Me solta. – tentei empurra-la, mas ela apenas deu risada empurrando-me com força contra um armário. – Por quê? Porque comigo? Nunca fiz nada a vocês...

- Você me irrita. – respondeu ela como se fosse à coisa mais normal, enquanto arranhava lentamente meu rosto. – Uma coitada sem atitudes, não merece ganhar posto algum aqui. Você é ridícula Kagome, olhe para si mesma. Acha que pode mudar? Que pode ser aceita? Nem ao menos seus pais gostam de você. Acha realmente que outros gostariam de uma... Escória? Você é fraca Kagome, FRACA! Uma imbecil, que está tentando inutilmente mudar. Desista. – Eu estava chorando. Droga. Kagura tinha razão... Eu nunca poderia ser aceita... - É Kagome, você é uma pobre coitada... Deveria se colocar em seu lugar e não tentar atravessar o caminho dos outros.

- Chega Kagura. – Kikyou se pronunciou friamente. – Não vale a pena. – e então saiu à frente sem olhar para trás.

- Pense no que eu disse. – Kagura me deu três tapinhas no rosto. – Vai facilitar um pouco, a sua vida. E não se esqueça, de que para não ser pisada você deve sair da frente dos que são melhores do que você. Pois sempre irá ficar pra baixo, não importa o quanto tente mudar essa condição. – completou antes de jogar os cabelos e sair atrás da outra.

**Eu simplesmente chorei**

**Tudo que eu tinha chegou ao fim do penhasco**

**Foi perigoso**

_No fundo você sabe que é verdade. Que nunca vai ser aceita, por mais que mude. Nem ao menos seus amigos e nem Sesshomaru conseguem te ajudar, porque você é fraca! Olhe, nem ao menos tentou revidar! É uma garota fraca! FRACA! Vai fazer com que todos eles desistam de você... Até mesmo o próprio Inuyasha, que você descobriu sentir algo a mais. Irão esquecer-se de você. E passará a ser apenas um nada._

- Não... – murmurei atordoada, esquecendo-me de que procurava Sango e saindo correndo do colégio. Minha visão estava embaçada por conta das lagrimas, a falta dos óculos devia estar ajudando nisso.

Percorri as ruas sem prestar atenção, minha mente estava confusa, embaralhada. Não estava tudo bem? Eu não estava me recuperando? Por que essa reação agora? POR QUÊ?!

- SAÍ DA FRENTE GAROTA! – um cara gritou freando o carro bruscamente, que por pouco não me atingiu. Eu estava tão alienada que nem ao menos notei que estava atravessando a rua, sem prestar.

- M-Me desculpe! – exclamei sentindo minhas pernas tremerem, antes de voltar a correr. Passei a mão em meus cabelos, tropeçando em algo que não pude notar.

_Fugindo... Como uma covarde. _

Quando cheguei a frente a minha casa, esbarrei em uma mulher que não conhecia. Ela me encarou surpresa, seu rosto era parecido com o de alguém que eu conhecia. Por exceção aos olhos, a intensidade do azul presente neles eram... Parecidos com os meus.

Ela parecia querer dizer algo, mas apressei-me em entrar em casa fechando a porta e correndo escadas a cima para o meu quarto, trancando a porta do mesmo em seguida antes de escorregar pela porta até o chão.

**Em um mundo em que está chovendo**

**(Oh oh oh)Eu caminhei sem um guarda-chuva**

**Apenas seguindo seus olhos, aqueles olhos**

_- Kikyou, tenho que te contar algo! – Kagome desceu as escadas rapidamente, encontrando a irmã sentada no sofá lixando as unhas. _

_- Não me importo com nada que tenha a dizer. – levantou-se decidida, deixando a lixa em cima do sofá. – Não fale comigo Kagome, eu já te disse isso! _

_- Mas... _

_- Quando você vai prestar atenção, hein garota? – Amaya adentrou a sala . Estava bem vestida e maquiada. – Já para o seu quarto!_

_- Mas mãe..._

_- Já disse que não gosto que me chame assim. – A mulher cortou. – Fora daqui. _

"Eu não gosto de você!", "Você tem potencial!", "Fique longe de mim!", "Me deixe te ajudar!", "Covarde!", "Você pode!", "Escória!", "Sua família te odeia!", "Rejeitada!", "Inútil!", "Coitada!", "Deslocada!", "Fraca!"...

- PARA! CHEGA! – Gritei tentando fazer com que minha própria consciência parasse de me torturar. – Para... Para... Para... PARA! – os pensamentos continuavam martirizando-me. Eu não estava forte, não tinha conseguido obter nem ao menos um pouco de confiança. No primeiro baque, havia desmoronado como várias peças de dominó quando enfileiradas. Com um mínimo toque...

**Alguém me leve embora**

**Alguém me leve embora**

**Alguém me leve embora**

**Alguém me leve embora**

**Porque eu não consigo aguentar essa dor**

– _É a lógica de que se auto machucar, é a mesma coisa que aceitar que os outros te firam e que você não quer de alguma maneira enfrentar isso diretamente, assim se machucando para ter uma dor que sobrepõe a que lhe foi infligida. __(...)._

As palavras continuavam a serem gritadas em minha mente, eu já não estava aguentando mais. Engatinhei, sem forças para me por de pé, até minha cômoda. Abri a gaveta da mesma e depois de retirar algumas agendas, pude ver a embalagem branca.

**Uma dor que sobrepõe a que lhe foi infligida. **

Eu não devia. Não podia. Mas me recordar da única vez em que a lâmina havia sido desferida contra a minha pele, me dando uma dor... Única, que esvaziou momentaneamente meus pensamentos me pareceu tão... Atraente.  
Peguei a pequena embalagem e a retirei, revelando a gilete. Quando eu a tinha guardado há tempos atrás, fora na intenção de joga-la fora e não ter mais nada parecido próximo a mim nesses momentos. E eu havia esquecido a sua existência... Até o momento.

Ainda com as mãos tremendo, e com a mente embaralhada aproximei a lamina de meu pulso. Sem perceber eu já havia feito. Sentindo o corte e um filete de sangue começar a escorrer pelo meu pulso esquerdo. A dor continuava a mesma, e os gritos tinham parado... Embora houvessem se transformado em sussurros agoniantes.

Novamente passei a chorar, minha mão estava ensanguentada e meu dedo havia sido cortado pela pressão que eu havia imposto ao segurar a gilete. Era tão complicado, como se todos os meus demônios interiores estivessem se aflorando. Gritando e exigindo que eu aceitasse o que era e que... Desse um fim a mim mesma.

Assustei-me com esse pensamento. Levando a mão a boca assustada, enquanto olhava para os lados em busca de algo que provavelmente não existia. Entrelacei meus dedos em meus cabelos e os puxei/baguncei de forma deliberada, tentando raciocinar de alguma maneira.

Por quê? Por que eu havia sucumbido a isso de novo?

_(...)- Isso nunca foi e nunca vai ser uma maneira de se sentir melhor, quando sentir essa necessidade de aliviar essa dor, venha falar comigo nem que esteja de pijamas e pantufas, ok?_

- Sesshomaru... – murmurei entrecortadamente enquanto me forçava a levantar e procurar meu telefone celular no meio dos meus materiais.

**Parece, parece que está tudo bem**

**Meu coração balançado está me erguendo**

**(Oh oh oh) Em um mundo cheio de escuridão**

**Eu corri sem nenhum medo**

**Apenas seguindo seus olhos, aqueles olhos**

.

.

**Inuyasha Pov's:**

Eu estava deitado na minha cama, encarando os exercícios de Sociologia. Realmente assistir o "Menino de Pijama listrado", foi frustrante. Ainda não acredito no final! Mas... Tentar filosofar em cima do filme não é fácil não.

- Os alemães atacavam os judeus... – murmurei enquanto escrevia. – Porque achavam que eles tinham o poder de tomar totalmente o país e... – concentração, muita concentração pra encontrar a maldita palavra que havia sumido...

- INUYASHA! – Sesshomaru abriu a porta brutalmente, quase me fazendo atravessar o caderno com o lápis.

- QUER ME MATAR SEU MALDITO?! – Gritei sentindo meu coração querendo dar uma visita ao meu cérebro através da minha garganta. – Você não devia estar no serviço?

- Estou de folga hoje. – ele respondeu. – Kagome!

- Que aconteceu? – Eu já tinha me colocado de pé. – O QUE ACONTECEU SESSHOMARU?!

- Temos que ir pra casa dela. AGORA. – Sesshomaru me respondeu seriamente, enquanto saía do meu quarto começando a correr para fora da casa. Claro, que eu (mesmo descalço), comecei a correr atrás dele.

As piores começaram a passar em minha cabeça, enquanto Sesshomaru dirigia feito louco até a casa da Higurashi. De alguma forma ele sabia o endereço. Meu coração estava apertado e minha mão apertava fortemente o banco do carro.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntei enquanto saía do carro.

- Se cortou... De novo. – Meu irmão respondeu tocando a campainha. – INUYASHA! – gritou quando eu abri a porta bruscamente, não importando-me com as boas maneiras agora.

Subi as escadas e invadi o quarto de Kagome, encontrando a mesma em um canto chorando com o rosto entre os joelhos aquilo me partiu o coração.

- Kagome... – murmurei aproximando da mesma e abaixando-me até poder tocar-lhe o queixo e faze-la me encarar. – Não chora mais... Por favor... – os olhos azuis estavam tão tristes.

- Você... Não devia estar aqui. – ela murmurou com a voz tremula. – Volte para a Kikyou Inuyasha... Me deixa... Eu já não aguento mais tudo isso, não aguento mais ser apenas a que sofre a que sempre saí por baixo. Eu quero me isolar... Desistir de tudo isso, não dá, não dá mais... Eu não consigo.

- Para Kagome. Você pode, eu vou te ajudar. – falei tentando toca-la.

- NÃO! PARA VOCÊ! – encolheu-se e eu pude ver de o corte em seu pulso. – Para de tentar ajudar uma causa perdida, eu não posso Inuyasha... Você não pode me salvar de mim mesma! Eu não consigo me adaptar. Não sou perfeita, não consigo salvar o meu próprio mundo, não consigo ME aceitar! Eu não...

- PARA COM ISSO KAGOME! – Gritei segurando-a pelos ombros e a sacudindo para tira-la do transe em que havia entrado. – VOCÊ É PERFEITA PRA CARALHO PRA MIM!

- Inuyasha... – os olhos azuis demonstravam confusão, embora ainda estivessem banhados pelas lágrimas. – O que...

- Eu te amo. – falei aproximando-me dela. – Sempre te amei. Não faça isso consigo mesma, por favor... Não tenha ideia do quanto eu sofro ao ver a sua dor. – segurei sua mão e entrelacei seus dedos aos meus. – Eu não ligo pra sua aparência. – limpei uma das lagrimas que passou a escorrer pelo rosto da mesma delicadamente. – Eu me importo com o seu interior, com você.

- E-Eu... – ela parecia ter esquecido de tudo o que estava dizendo. Pude sentir sua mão tremendo.

- Eu vou te proteger... – murmurei aproximando meus lábios inconscientemente dos dela. – Vou segurar o seu mundo, vou te fazer feliz. Sei que demorei muito tempo para te contar isso, que eu não estava do seu lado para te proteger, mas agora eu quero fazer tudo isso. Me perdoe por não ter chegado a tempo, por não ter evitado tantas lagrimas...

- N-Não foi sua culpa... – Kagome falou. Senti sua respiração se chocando levemente contra a minha.

- Só me deixe te fazer acreditar Kagome. – rocei meus lábios aos dela, sentindo meu coração disparar. – Eu estou com você.

- I-Inuyasha...

- Eu te amo tanto. – declarei me sentindo feliz por finalmente poder dizer aquilo, mesmo que nessa situação. – Me deixa te mostrar isso. – e então a beijei. Sei que foi um ato precipitado, mas sabem há quanto tempo estou esperando por isso?

Kagome estava surpresa e de inicio não retribuiu, mas depois começou a ceder timidamente enlaçando seus braços em meu pescoço, enquanto eu acariciava seu rosto delicadamente. Provavelmente esse era o primeiro beijo dela. Esse pensamento me deixou feliz, pois se dependesse de mim eu seria o único a beija-la, sempre.

- Inuyasha...

- Xii... – sorri ao ver as bochechas dela corarem. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – e então Kagome me abraçou recomeçando a chorar, não de forma deprimida e sim de uma maneira que extravasava tudo que ela estava sentindo, não somente dos acontecimentos de agora... Mas sim de anos há trás.

**Mesmo se o mundo girar em volta de mim e me renegar (oh oh oh oh)**

**Eu não terei mais medo agora, porque você está ao meu lado**

* * *

**Continua... Mereço Reviews?**

**E então? Surpreendi vocês? Acharam um lixo? o.o Não achem isso, por favor! KKKKKKKKKK COMENTEM HEIN? U.U **

**Jekac:**

Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me desculpe a demora çç Agora voltarei com força total aqui em FP, pode crer \o/ Espero que tenhas gostado *u* Beijos!

**joh chan**

SEI EXATAMENTE COMO SÃO ESSES DIAS! çç Entediantes, chatos e a unica coisa de interessante que tem pra fazer é comer... Porque comer é legal e faz bem \o/ ~lê gordice falando mais alto auhsauhs~ Claro, que em dias muito quentes eu tenho vontade de ficar na sessão de congelados do mercado... Lá é fresco, sabe Q Mas quem disse que eu tenho pique pra sair de casa? kkkkkkk E quem disse que iriam me deixar ficar lá dentro sem pensar que eu estava roubando alguma coisa? ÇÇ Trágico. Voltando... Será mesmo que a Kikyou mudou? ou ela apenas continua sendo mais uma víbora? KKKKK Adoro brincar com os personagens RÇRÇR Espero que goste desse capitulo *u* Beeeeeeeeeeeijos!

Pri

Heeeeey xará! *-* cumpri minha promessa nesse *U* UAHSUAHS Espero que tenhas gostado, eu achei fofo *-* Desculpe a demora çç Beeeeeijos!

**patyzinha**

VERDADE! Acho que a atitude dela em subir ao palco, mesmo que um tanto relutante foi um dos pequenos passos que ela deve dar para conseguir melhorar. Kagome tem insegurança, passou por tanta coisa =/ Sofreu tanto, que nem ao menos se aceita por completo, por mais que a Sango, o Inuyasha e o Sesshomaru digam que ela é muuuuuuuuuito mais do que pensa ._. Acho que irá gostar desse capitulo u-u Ou parte dele KKKKKKK Awn fico feliz que esteja gostando mesmo! Obrigada! Beeeeeeeeeeijos!

**Faena **

Espero que essa surpresa te surpreenda *-* Desculpe-me a demora çç Espero que goste. Beeeeeeijos.

**tsukii-chan**

CAAAAAAAAALME! U.U Mentira, surte com esse capitulo pfvr u.u Até eu tava achando que já tava na hora, só não sabia como por ainda... Mentira de novo, eu precisava contar algumas coisas antes de por esse capitulo u-u UAHSUAH Obrigada mesmo Tsukii *-* Desculpe a demora! Beeeeeeeeeijos.

**Tsukyomiuchihasama**

Obrigada você por comentar sua linda! *-* Espero que goste. Beeeeeeijos!

**Alice Horan Higurashi**

AAAAAAAAA ME DESCULPE MESMO POR TODA ESSA DEMORA! T-T Obrigada mesmo! *-* Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. On My Way é tãao perfeita, que quando eu vi a tradução quase gritei dizendo que essa seria a música do Inuyasha para a Kagome, porque simplesmente descrevia tudo cara, realmente ela é apaixonante. INU VEM NI MIM! *-* Sério, eu queria ter um Inuyasha tão perfeito assim pra mim *O*

SÉRIO MESMO QUE SABIA? Que isso produção, a sociedade dos telepatas tá crescendo é? u.u Ou eu já deixei claro que gosto das músicas da Demi apesar de não ser Lovatic? U.U Ou você é uma boa telepata hmm Iremos investigar isso UAHSAUHS Não fique chateada u.u Mas se ficou, vai passar nesse capitulo. PODES CRER! *-* Adoro brincar com os personagens kukuku~risada feel like a Naraku~ Irá saber depois *O* Espero que goste. Beeeeeeeijos!

**Kagome Taisho Malfoy**

Será mesmo? Apesar de tudo o que a mãe da Kagome fez com ela, a Kikyou e a Kagome são muito parecidas... hmm... Como me explicaria isso? KKKKKKKKKKKKK Ai, ai não me mate! Eu gosto de confundir e muuuito as pessoas rçrççr Acho que essa perguntinha sua será respondida no próximo capitulo, só acho -* Espero que goste. Beeeeeeeijos.

**kag higurashi**

Será que foi a mãe da Kagome? ou será que a verdadeira mãe da Kagome foi a que abriu a porta? Hm... Pode muito bem não ter sido nenhuma das opções hmm UAHSAU Espero que você goste moça *-* Beeeeeeeeeijos.

**Nadeshico**

*-* Espero que goste desse capitulo! Beeeeeijos.

**Amanda Taisho:**

PERA DEIXA EU RESPIRAR UM POUCO!

Pronto, voltei. Ai menina, eu sempre vou te aceitar de volta! Sério, cê é uma das minhas autoras favoritas e ter você aí, lendo minha fic me deixa tão feliz. Os personagens aqui dessa fic são totalmente diferentes do que eu costumo fazer, o Inuyasha é fofo, lerdo, mas ao mesmo tempo tem atitudes e volta ser lerdo de novo rçrçr Já a Kagome é frágil, não cofia em si mesma e mesmo assim não deixa de cativar e fazer com que as pessoas se identifiquem com ela (pelo que me disseram kkk). KKKKKKK Ódio a Kiky-Barro \o/ Acredita que ela era minha favorita, quando eu assisti Inuyasha pela primeira vez na Globo? KKKKKK Eu fico tipo O-O Não acredito. Kagome tem sim um corpo bonito, na verdade ela é toda linda ~ui~ Apenas é desleixada, numa forma mais bruta de dizer. Claro que ela não faz isso porque quer e sim por circunstancias, só que arrumada ela dá um DE 10 A 1.000 na Kikyou, poxa, os olhos da Kagome são azuis e os da Kikyou tão sem vida, fora a personalidade que as distingue muito. Isso ainda não posso responder, porque será uma surpresinha -* OBRIGADA MESMO! Farei o máximo que puder para ajudar a manter as fics vivas nesse site! *-* Continue comigo hein? u.u ~plágio rçr ~ Espero que goste. Beeeeeeeeeijos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nossa Priy, que demora... Tá eu sei disso gente, desculpa. MUITAS desculpas! **

**É que eu me dei folga de 1 mês (que já acabou, parcialmente), e nessa folga eu aproveitei pra decidir algumas coisas e esvaziar minha mente que estava entrando num certo colapso por tantas idéias acumuladas. AAAA, estou renovada!**

**Que mais... AAAAAAAAAAH no final dessa semana já entro de férias 3 Férias, minhas queridas e tão esperadas férias 3 Vemk suas lindas~ **

**E durante esse 1 mês, que ficarem em casa... Pretendo finalizar FP ~oh não me matem, sério~ Falta bastante coisa pra acontecer, mas somente restam uns 8 ou 9 caps... Isso se eu não acabar diminuindo, coisa que eu acho que irá acontecer... Sério, eu dou em base 8 ou 9 caps, as vezes aumenta ou diminui para 5, então quando eu tiver certeza aviso vocês :3 **

**Mas depois que acabar FP, não irei sumir, tenho projetos novos que vão de humor... A temas sérios, tipo dramas então depois irei pedir a sugestão de vocês! **

**A primeira música do capitulo é Sale El Sol, da Shakira e a segunda é End Of The Road - Boyz II Men, que eu aconselho vocês a ouvirem na hora da cena. Recomendo a versão do UG, ou vocês podem ouvir a original mesmo :3 É que a do UG é um tanto mais lenta KKKKK Avisarei lá em baixo na hora U_U Ok? **

**Capitulo dedicado a Babi Chan, minha amiga que eu conheci atráves do site há quase 1 ano atrás (Dia 21/06 faz um ano que nos conhecemos) e que vem me apoiando com FP (como muitas pessoas), desde o começo e que se esforçou e muito com suas reviews enormes em uma unica noite *-* **

**Sem mais delongas, boa leitura do maior capitulo de FP até agora! Não infartem, nem fiquem confusos... Quer dizer, fiquem porque tem mais coisa pra ser descoberta e me deem seus palpites nas reviews :3**

* * *

**Estas semanas sin verte**

**Me parecieron años**

**Tanto te quise besar**

**Que me duelen los labios**

_Essas semanas sem ver você_

_Pareceram anos_

_Eu quis te beijar tanto_

_Que me doem os lábios_

**x-x**

_- PARA COM ISSO!-Inuyasha gritava me segurando pelos ombros. -VOCÊ É PERFEITA PRA CARALHO PRA MIM!_

Apenas sentia a necessidade de chorar, enquanto colocava a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Inuyasha e sentia o mesmo rodear os braços ao redor de mim e depois de um tempo, ele passou a acariciar os meus cabelos murmurando algumas palavras de consolo. Eu precisava disso.

Alguns minutos depois, eu já estava mais calma, mas ainda assim continuava a ser quase que embalada pelo dono dos olhos dourados.

Eu realmente o amava? Amar é se sentir tão bem, como se esse momento fosse uma das partes que faltava para que eu pudesse me sentir completa? É sentir como se o coração fosse explodir a cada momento em que eu sentia as mãos de Inuyasha em meus cabelos?

Eu não queria sair dali. Queria continuar sentindo as caricias dele mesmo que não chorasse mais, mesmo que não houvesse mais o que chorar.

- Inuyasha... – murmurei, mas ele me interrompeu de novo.

- Depois te explico tudo. – aconcheguei minha cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo meus olhos pesarem. - Vamos sair daqui. - virou o rosto de modo que conseguisse me encarar. – Temos que cuidar desse corte e... Bem acho que você está confusa em relação ao que eu disse antes, certo?

Assenti, enquanto me afastava dele. Sem encara-lo limpei meu rosto com as mãos, sentindo o pulso cortado doer ao movimentar a mão. Percebi que ele havia se levantado e eu me preparava para fazer o mesmo, quando vi uma mão estendida em minha direção. Encarei-a por um momento e depois meu olhar se cruzou com o de Inuyasha, enquanto eu aceitava a ajuda que ele me propunha.

Não tinha ideia da onde iria, de como ficaria ou de quem encontraria... Apenas tinha a certeza de que ficaria segura ao lado dele, de alguma forma intrigante e... O que ele estava fazendo aqui em casa?

- Inuyasha, o que você veio fazer aqui? - perguntei assim que ele passou o braço por cima dos meus ombros e começou a me guiar para fora do quarto.

Senti que ele havia ficado tenso por um minuto tão breve que cheguei a duvidar se existiu alguma tensão por algum momento.

- Vamos logo, Kagome. - desconversou sem me encarar, fazendo com que descêssemos as escadas mais rápido e passássemos pela porta da frente que estava aberta. Ele fez com que eu fosse até um carro preto, que até o momento estava parado do outro lado da rua e fez com que eu entrasse do lado do passageiro aguardando até que eu fechasse a porta e colocasse o cinto, antes de entrar pelo lado do motorista.

- A porta. Quem abriu a porta para você? - perguntei confusa, pelo que me lembre Kaede havia saído para fazer compras, meus pais... Bem não sei deles e Kikyou estava no quarto trancada, mas essa não fazia questão de abrir a porta para ninguém... Ainda mais que a campainha não havia sido tocada e... - Inuyasha, me responde!

- Se você relaxar eu te conto tudo. - apertou o volante fechando os olhos. - Só espera um pouco, por favor. - abriu-os e em seguida me encarou como se pudesse ler a minha alma.

- Você disse que me ama... - murmurei confusa sentindo minha cabeça latejar um pouco. - Eu... Eu não entendo...

- Apenas espere Kagome, espere.

**Narradora Pov's:**

Sesshomaru havia subido as escadas rapidamente atrás do irmão. Ele não via? Não percebia que essa atitude exagerada iria jogar pelos ares tudo o que tinham planejado? Melhor, o que ele tinha planejado juntamente com Rin?

Quer dizer... Ele apenas havia feito a Nakamura ouvi-lo por horas e opinar em suas atitudes e aquilo também servira como motivo para que ele passasse mais tempo ao lado da mesma, mas isso eram meros detalhes... Bem insignificantes.

Encontrou uma garota morena escorada no batente da porta de um dos quartos, ela observava tudo silenciosamente pendendo a cabeça para o lado e por diversas vezes estreitando os olhos de forma confusa, outras compreensivas a seu ver. Suas roupas eram simples constituídas apenas por uma regata cor de rosa, um short jeans e uma sapatilha da mesma cor que a blusa.

Kikyou parecia sorrir melancolicamente antes de se virar e encara-lo. A surpresa era visível nos olhos cinzentos e o cenho da moça automaticamente se franziu, antes que ela tomasse a postura rígida de sempre.

- O que faz aqui, Sesshomaru? - perguntou começando a andar em direção a ele. - Quem te deixou entrar? - o tom de voz era baixo, cauteloso.

- A culpa de tudo isso é sua. - o Taisho mais velho declarou ignorando a pergunta da mesma. - Está feliz com o que fez? Com o que vem fazendo por todos esses dezesseis anos?

Kikyou continuou o encarando sem deixar que seu olhar vacilasse. Sabia que se entregasse por um momento Sesshomaru descobriria tudo o que estava se passando em sua mente em um piscar de olhos e era exatamente isso que a fazia ter certa antipatia em relação a ele.

Não existia um livro intrigante o suficiente que Sesshomaru não conseguisse desvendar. E esse livro no caso, seria ela.

- Se eu te disser que não, o que você me diz? - desafiou olhando-o de cima a baixo. Na verdade, apenas queria fugir do olhar frio que lhe era direcionado, nem que fosse por um mero segundo.

- Que você precisa de um psicólogo. - Sesshomaru rebateu.

- Então acho que estou falando com a pessoa certa, não? - Kikyou olhou por cima do ombro e passou por ele. - Se quer continuar essa conversa venha comigo, mas se quiser atrapalha-los... Bem, fique a vontade.

Não queria admitir, mas a Higurashi tinha razão principalmente depois que o mesmo espiou pela porta do quarto e viu o casal abraçado de forma bastante acolhedora.

- Mas que garota filha da... - conteve o restante do palavrão e decidiu por fim seguir Kikyou, para onde quer que ela estivesse indo. - Só não termino de xinga-la porque minha mãe me faria comer sabão. - acrescentou para si mesmo.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente e se voltou para o caminho que antes percorrera até chegar ali. Encontrou a garota próxima a porta e ela indicou que ela deveria sair junto com ele.

- Um café. - explicou. - Apenas um café, Sesshomaru. - repetiu firmemente. - Hoje eu... Eu ouvi algo que me intrigou e tem uma pessoa que provavelmente vai me encontrar naquele café, mas de qualquer forma acho que você pode ajudar.

- Não venha tentar bancar uma de boazinha. - Sesshomaru disse impassivelmente, havia percebido uma brecha na resistência de Kikyou. - Quem é essa pessoa?

- Eu... Não sei. - Kikyou o encarou e saiu da casa, o deixando sozinho. Como ela não sabia quem seria a tal pessoa que marcara de encontrar no tal café?

Revirou os olhos enquanto saia da casa e fechava a porta, só descobriria se fosse atrás de Kikyou... Aquilo lhe daria uma grande dor de cabeça.

Kikyou andava rápido e o fato de ter escolhido um tênis ajudava ainda mais na ação. Os cabelos negros balançavam conforme a mesma andava. Possivelmente a franja já estava bagunçada, ela não estava se importando pela primeira vez... Talvez nunca tivesse se importado inteiramente sabia que era vaidosa desde pequena, mas aquilo já havia se tornado uma obsessão não sua, mas de Amaya.

Se ela não houvesse insistido tanto, não tivesse lhe pressionado tanto teria se tornado uma pessoa melhor?

Virou a esquina e continuou andando automaticamente, sua mente agora lhe mostrava as imagens da irmã chorando desolada em um canto do quarto. Era a culpada, mas não sentia tanta culpa assim.

**Mira que el miedo nos hizo**

**Cometer estupideces**

**Nos dejó sordos y ciegos**

**Tantas veces**

_Veja que o medo nos fez_

_Cometer idiotices_

_Nos deixou surdos e cegos_

_Tantas vezes_

Diminuíram a velocidade quando avistaram o café, que possuía algumas mesas na calçada e tinha um clima jovem e descontraído. Adentraram e Kikyou rapidamente encontrou a mulher que havia visto discutir com sua mãe há algumas horas atrás. Não sabia como ela se chamava, mas sabia que podia confiar na desconhecida e sentia que ela iria e também poderia explicar muitas das suas duvidas.

A mulher estava distraída com o queixo apoiado em uma das mãos enquanto observava a rua, e apesar de inexpressiva sua face era angelical.

Respirou fundo e viu Sesshomaru franzir o cenho enquanto se aproximava da mesa, recebendo a atenção dos orbes azuis.

- Olá. - o sotaque italiano se fez presente.

- Obrigada por vir. - Kikyou falou educadamente assustando Sesshomaru, que a observou puxar uma cadeira e se sentar em frente a mulher. Ela se parecia com Kikyou, mas também se parecia imensamente com Kagome. Era uma mistura das duas e aquilo estava deixando seu cérebro embaralhado. - Me chamo Kikyou Higurashi e...

- Você tem uma irmã. - a mulher afirmou. - Me desculpe a falta de educação bambina, mas eu realmente preciso saber.

- Como você se chama? - Sesshomaru intrometeu-se na conversa, enquanto puxava uma cadeira para se juntar as duas. - Sou Sesshomaru Taisho.

- Isabelle. - a mulher o encarou e em seguida Kikyou. - Me chamo Isabelle Higurashi.

- Higurashi? - Kikyou arregalou os olhos não contendo a surpresa. - Se você é uma Higurashi então...

- Sou irmã de Amaya. - Isabelle completou com um sorriso triste. - Agora... Por que me pediu que viesse aqui? - arqueou uma sobrancelha. Aquele ato a fez parecer muito com Kikyou.

- Eu não sabia que tinha uma tia... - Kikyou murmurou confusa. - Eu ouvi a sua discursão com a minha mãe. - declarou após alguns segundos. - Você... Disse que queria a sua filha... E que minha mãe estava com ela. - abaixou o olhar.

Filha? Aquela mulher tinha uma filha e ela estava com Amaya? Como isso poderia ser possível? Um sequestro talvez?

Mas as duas Higurashi's eram idênticas, com exceção dos olhos, mas ainda assim... Tinham de ser irmãs! Ou seria possível... Não. Nenhuma possibilidade plausível passou pela mente do Taisho.

- Como isso é possível? - Sesshomaru murmurou pensativo. - Kagome e Kikyou são idênticas, deve haver algum equivoco e...

- Não existe equivoco algum. - Isabelle disse duramente. - Sua madre está com uma filha minha, há _quasi diciassette anni_(dezessete anos). Fugiu com ela _d'Italia_ na primeira oportunidade, _lei è pazza!_(ela está louca!), disse que eu havia perdido minha _ragazza_ e que estava confundido as coisas... Mas tenho provas...

- E como Amaya ficou com a sua filha? - Sesshomaru perguntou sentindo que aquela poderia ser uma salvação para o sofrimento de Kagome, se ao menos soubesse qual das duas garotas era filha da mulher que estava em sua frente...

Isabelle baixou o olhar e fixou alguns guardanapos que estavam sobre a mesa, estava fragilizada. Aquela garota a sua frente poderia ser sua filha ou poderia ser a filha de Amaya... Queria tanto poder ter certeza de que ela era sua bambina para poder abraça-la com todas as forças e tentar recuperar todos os anos perdidos, todos os anos em que chorara e que rezara insistentemente para poder encontrar sua _principessa_. Sentia os olhos arderem, sentia enorme compaixão por Kikyou sem ao menos conhecê-la, mas aquela outra menina dos olhos marejados e azuis iguais aos seus também preenchia sua mente e fazia com que seu coração de mãe se apertasse. O que será que havia acontecido com ela? Por que chorava? Por que estava transtornada? Por que existia tanta dor em seus olhos? E a outra irmã? Essa possuía uma dor diferente. Sua postura era rígida, seu rosto era coberto por uma máscara de futilidade e seus olhos acinzentados eram iguais aos de Pierre...

- Eu... Sou uma atriz Italiana e na época em que tive minhas filhas eu...

- Filhas? - Sesshomaru, que antes achava que estava conseguindo montar alguma estratégia para descobrir "qual era a Higurashi não filha da Amaya" ficou confuso novamente. - Você não disse que havia tido uma só?

Isabelle respirou fundo e suspirou pesadamente em seguida, teria uma longa história a contar...

- HEY SEU BRANQUELO DE MEIA TIGELA!

Kikyou despertou-se do transe que estava e olhou para a porta do estabelecimento, franzindo o cenho logo em seguida. Aquela era... Ellen?

Ellen estava usando uma fantasia de coelho. Dessa vez, a garota se superara. Com orelhinhas num capuz e direito a um rabinho peludo. Porém, a fantasia era de veludo marrom e colada ao corpo, o que era quase normal. Com um short também de veludo marrom e botas largas pretas. Sem óculos e com os cabelos curtos cacheados, ela parecia bem mais fofa do que de costume.

- O que ela faz aqui? - franziu o cenho confusa, ainda mais por ela estar indo na direção em que eles estavam.

- Tá surdo? - a garota encarou Sesshomaru, que teve de olhar para os lados pensando que ela estaria falando com outra pessoa. Da onde ele conhecia aquela... Coelhinha? - Eu to falando com você! Não olhe para os lados como se não me conhecesse.

- Eu realmente não te conheço. - o Taisho reprimiu uma risada. - Deve estar me confundido com alguém e...

- Não mesmo!

- Você a conhece? - Kikyou perguntou assustada.

- Não! - Sesshomaru replicou. - Nunca vi essa garota em toda a minha vida.

- Olha aqui engomadinho... Não pera, você não tá vestindo terno hoje. - A Kageyama colocou uma das mãos na cintura e pendeu a cabeça para o lado. - Mas mesmo assim você não pode mudar essa seu rosto, eu te conheço Taisho! É impossível de te confundir com alguém.

- Mas você está sim se confundindo, Coelhinha. - ele começou a rir e tomou um cascudo. - HEY!

- Não me chame assim! - Ellen tinha as bochechas um tanto coradas. - Ande logo Taisho, temos coisas a resolver e...

- Que coisas pra resolver sua maluca? - Sesshomaru se levantou e a encarou estreitando os olhos. - Nunca te vi na minha vida!

- Não se faça de idiota, seu IDIOTA! - ela o cutucou. - Cadê a lógica em você ficar agindo como se não me conhecesse?

- Porque não tem LÓGICA! - Sesshomaru revirou os olhos. - Eu estou discutindo com uma garota vestida de coelha, que insiste em dizer que me conhece! Acho que a maldita lógica deve ter fugido quando te viu!

- Ou ela não foi com a sua cara. - Ellen lhe mostrou a língua num ato infantil. - E não fale mal da minha roupa. - e em seguida lhe deu um tapa no ombro.

- Para de ficar me batendo sua coisa! - lhe deu um peteleco.

Isabelle riu com a cena. O homem que estava sério até segundos atrás discutia com uma garota com roupa engraçada, ou melhor, desconhecida para ela. Seria uma nova tendência que ainda não havia chegado à Itália?

- Eu vou te matar... - Ellen estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente.

- Não, não vai. - Sesshomaru rebateu. - Vai matar outro Taisho, eu nem te conheço!

A Kageyama respirou fundo e fechou a mão em um punho, para em seguida apontar um dedo em frente ao rosto de Sesshomaru.

- Você vai se virar sozinho, alone, solo, e solitário com toda a papelada que iriamos resolver naquela droga de colégio. - e então deu meia volta e então marchou para fora do estabelecimento.

- É melhor você avisar pro seu amigo que vai fazer isso, sua doida! - Sesshomaru falou alto o bastante para que ela escutasse, para em seguida se sentar novamente. - Er... A onde estávamos?

Isabelle balançou a cabeça levemente e deu um minimo sorriso.

- Prestem muita atenção. - pediu. - Irei contar o que aconteceu há dezesseis anos atrás...

**Flash Back:**

_Isabelle encarava-se em frente ao espelho com um sorriso imenso. Já estava com nove meses de gestação, suas meninas logo nasceriam mal via a hora disso acontecer. _

_Algumas madeixas de seus cabelos caiam por cima dos ombros, os olhos azuis brilhavam e os lábios que estavam com um batom vinho tinham um sorriso imenso. Se havia uma fase da vida em que considerara maravilhosa, esta havia sido quando estava grávida. _

- _Tom non sa quello che ha perso con la scelta delle imprese familiari_. (Tom não sabe o que perdeu ao optar pelos negócios de família). - _falou para si mesma, era como um ritual que a fazia para esquecer-se do noivo que a abandonara gravida. O moreno de olhos acinzentados havia partido o coração, mas não o seu orgulho e quando o mesmo quis "voltar", após quatro meses e a Higurashi, nem ao menos permitiu sua entrada nos jardins da casa. Orgulho e delicadeza eram suas características principais... Ninguém ousava discordar disso._

- Ainda continua fazendo isso? _- outra mulher entrou o quarto. Ela possuía uma postura mais fina e os cabelos iam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Andava com as cortas eretas e apesar de também estar grávida de nove meses, não recusava sapatinhos de saltos baixos e quando não os usava, optava por sapatilhas. _-_Quando si superare questo, Isabelle_? (Quando irá superar isso, Isabelle?) - murmurou cruzando os braços e encarando-a displicentemente.

- _O parlare italiano o essere tranquillo, Amaya_. (Ou fala italiano ou fique quieta, Amaya.). - Isabelle rebateu encarando-a. - _Anche in gravidanza cessa di avere la lingua impertinente._ (Nem mesmo gravida deixa de ter a lingua atrevida.).

- _Almeno io sono incinta e ho un marito_. (Pelo menos estou grávida e tenho um marido.) - _Amaya disse aproximando-se de Isabelle e pegando a escova de suas mãos, começando a pentear os cabelos da irmã._- _Io non sono un ... Solitario._ (Não sou uma... Solitária.).

- Preferisco essere solo di compagni maschi, essendo spirito solitario come te. (Prefiro ser sozinha de companhias masculinas, a ser solitária de espirito como você.). _- Afastou-se e virou-se para encara-la. _- Fino ad allora. (Até depois.). - _e então saiu do quarto, deixando a outra_ _sozinha. _

_Era sempre assim, Amaya a provocava e ela sempre revidava. Antes ficavam aos berros como adolescentes com hormônios a flor da pele, mas com o passar do tempo "trocavam" alfinetadas como se estivessem conversando sobre banalidades. _

**Pausa.**

- Então quer dizer que você e Amaya engravidaram... Ao mesmo tempo? - Sesshomaru perguntou. Sem querer ele estava agindo como se estivesse realmente trabalhando, mesmo que parte do seu inconsciente gritasse que ele deveria relaxar e não ficar tentando resolver casos como um detetive do FBI.

- Ela casada e... Do meu ex-noivo. - Isabelle mordeu o lábio inferior. - Foi uma coincidência estranha, mas eu e Amaya não temos tanta diferença de idade...

- Quanto de diferença?

Isabelle não respondeu de imediato. Tamborilou os dedos na mesa e ficou um tempo parada, como se recordasse alguma coisa.

- Dois minutos. - murmurou. - Amaya e eu somos gêmeas, e por conta do genes acabei tendo gêmeas também.

Sesshomaru inclinou-se lentamente e a fitou diretamente. Aquela história lhe era muito suspeita.

- Se você teve duas filhas, por que procura apenas uma delas? - perguntou, vendo Isabelle desviar o olhar novamente.

**Y un día después de la tormenta**

**Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol**

**De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta**

**Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos**

**Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol**

_E um dia depois da tempestade_

_Quando menos você pensa sai o sol_

_De tanto somar você perde a conta_

_Porque um e um nem sempre são dois_

_Quando menos você pensa sai o sol_

- Porque uma delas morreu. - a frase fez com que um arrepio percorresse a coluna de Kikyou, que sentiu seu coração a ponto de deixa-la sem ar.

**Continuação.**

_- Dov'è l'altro?_ (Onde está a outra_?)- perguntou sentando-se com a ajuda de uma das enfermeiras. Estava no hospital, suas filhas haviam nascido por meio de cesária, já que por mais que esperasse sua bolsa não estourava para poder ter o parto normal e, adiar mais a espera poderiam trazer complicações futuras._ _-Dove è la mia altra figlia?_ (Onde está minha outra filha?) _- repetiu a pergunta ao ver somente uma neném no colo de outra enfermeira que se mantinha um pouco afastada. Não conseguia ver seu rosto, pois a mesma estava enrolada em uma manta rosa clara. _

_- Miss Higurashi, non si dovrebbe passare attraverso emozioni forti in questo momento..._ (Srta. Higurashi, você não deve se passar por fortes emoções no momento...)

_- Non importa! (Não importa!). - Tentou levantar da cama, mas foi segurada. Os pontos da cirurgia haviam começado a doer insistentemente e ela fazia força para não demonstrar isso. -_ _Voglio la verità! O di uscire urlando per questo ospedale fino a quando qualcuno risponde alle mie domande!_ (Quero a verdade! Ou vou sair gritando por esse hospital até que alguem responda minhas dúvidas!). _- ameaçou fazendo menção de se levantar novamente._

_- Non essere avventato, Isabelle!_ (Não seja imprudente, Isabelle!). _- Deanna adentrou o quarto. Seus cabelos loiros, mas de coloração mais escura estavam presos em um coque que já estava se desprendendo, tinha um sobretudo preto em um dos braços e a expressão estava severa, embora seus olhos denunciassem o choro que havia tido há momentos atrás. -_ _Prenditi cura del piccolo, presto detto tutto._ (Cuide da pequena, em breve lhe falamos tudo.).

_Parou por um momento, sentindo seus olhos encherem de lágrimas enquanto observava o pequeno embrulho. Esticou os braços deliberadamente em direção ao mesmo e como resposta, a enfermeira se aproximou entregando-lhe o bebe de maneira que ele se aconchegasse em seus braços. Estava dormindo tão serenamente, que a mulher pensou que_ um minimo _movimento a despertaria de seu sono. Sua mente já estava cogitando a pior das possibilidades, seu coração de mãe gritava que algo ruim havia acontecido... Mas ela podia se desesperar? Podia, mas isso não significava que as enfermeiras não iriam seda-la até que se acalmasse. Tinha que abordar tudo com calma, ou o máximo de calma que conseguisse. _

_- Che cosa è successo?_ (O que aconteceu?). _- murmurou novamente sentindo um bolo na garganta._

_Viu o olhar que elas trocavam, e antes de desviar o olhar novamente para a filha ouviu Deanna dizer que gostaria de falar com a filha a sós. A mulher, após fechar a porta, sentou-se a beirada da cama._

**(gente a fala vai ser em português, porque irá ficar cansativa se colocar nos dois idiomas :3)**

_- Quando você entrou naquela sala de cirurgia para ter suas filhas, foi um dos momentos mais felizes de toda a minha vida. Amaya havia acabado de entrar na sala de parto, igualmente a você, minhas três netas estavam nascendo. Depois de duas horas, consegui ver Amaya... Ela estava em pé, por mais que as enfermeiras tentassem impedi-la, pedindo para que ela descansasse mais um pouco. Pelo que soube, ela já tinha visto sua filha que estava tomando banho de luz, mas não havia decido o nome. _

_Nesse meio tempo, você também havia tido suas meninas, Isabelle... - fez um pausa, como se escolhesse melhor as palavras. - Mas uma delas faleceu ainda na mesa de cirurgia, haviam demorado muito para concretizar os procedimentos, a menina havia nascido fraca de mais e não resistiu... Apenas uma... - Deanna já estava controlando o choro. Isabelle por sua vez, estava estática. A criança em seus braços de repente havia começado a chorar, mas ela não conseguia reagir. _

_Uma delas havia morrido. Uma das vidas que gerou por nove meses... _

_- No..._ _- começou a tremer, sentindo o coração pulsar freneticamente. -_ _No. . Perché? Perché io?_(Por quê? Por que comigo?) _- estava em choque, seu corpo todo tremia e sua mente gritava-lhe que havia perdido uma de suas meninas, uma de suas amadas e preciosas filhas. _

_Uma das ultimas coisas das quais se lembrava, foi de que sua mãe havia tirado sua filha de seus braços e chamado por enfermeiras. _

**Fim do Flashback.**

- Tive começo de depressão e após quatro meses consegui me recuperar, tive a proposta de ir atuar em um musical que viajaria o mundo. Era uma proposta boa, me ajudaria a colocar a cabeça no lugar e me faria dar um salto para o inicio de minha carreira. Levaria minha filha junto, mas minha mãe me convenceu a deixar minha filha com Amaya alegando que a mesma era recém-nascida e que precisaria de leite materno até dois anos de idade. – finalizou melancolicamente.

- Você... – Kikyou pronunciou-se. – Abandonou sua filha? – disse enojada. – Eu achei que você fosse diferente... Mas não, fez esse drama todo de boazinha só pra tentar reparar um erro seu?

- Eu sei que foi um erro, mas...

- Mas nada! – A Higurashi levantou-se. – Tenho certeza de que mal sabe a cor dos olhos da sua filha. – e então marchou em direção à saída do estabelecimento.

- KIKYOU! – Sesshomaru protestou e como resposta, recebeu apenas um "cala a boca", antes que a garota saísse do local. – Isabelle...

- Azuis, eram azuis... De tonalidade tão escura que se confundiam com preto e até mesmo com o acinzentado. Podem estar claros, podem estar escuros agora... Não sei...

- Como ela se chamava? – Sesshomaru perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Sophie.

- Então os nomes foram trocados. – bateu com a mão na mesa, a história de Isabelle o deixava frustrado. Algo estava faltando ali. – Vou te ajudar. – disse com convicção, fazendo com que a mulher ficasse surpresa.

- Por quê? – perguntou.

- Porque a sua história, pode ajudar na recuperação da minha cunhada. – os olhos dourados brilharam em expectativa. - E primeira coisa que iremos fazer, é conversar com uma das enfermeiras que estavam no hospital no dia do nascimento das garotas.

– Para uma enfermeira que estava no hospital? - a morena franziu o cenho.

– Temos que começar do inicio. - Sesshomaru assentiu. - E além do mais, algo me diz pra fazer isso.

- Então teremos de contatar alguém que esteja na Itália. – Isabelle sorriu de canto, após ponderar por um momento. Sentia que ele iria ajuda-la. – Tenho que ligar para Deanna.

- Deanna? – o Taisho franziu o cenho. Deviam se preocupar com o chilique que Kikyou havia dado minutos atrás, não?

Não, Kikyou não era importante agora.

- A vovó Higurashi. – esclareceu a mulher.

**Kagome Pov's:**

Inuyasha havia me levado para sua casa. Não tínhamos falado sequer uma palavra dentro do carro, o clima estava "tenso" de mais e apesar da falta de palavras, eu sentia como se descargas elétricas percorressem todo o meu corpo a cada segundo, principalmente quando ele acabava encostando-se em mim.

- Desculpe. – murmurou quando acabamos encostando as mãos sem querer. Ele abriu a porta da casa para que eu passasse e disse que eu deveria sentar no sofá enquanto ele ia procurar a caixa de primeiros socorros.

Eu estava me sentindo desconfortável, envergonhada, frustrada e curiosa ao mesmo tempo. Não podia ignorar tudo o que havia acontecido, e nem mesmo as circunstancias que me faziam estar ali, na casa dele.

Eu tinha surtado.

E ele simplesmente brotou de alguma forma na minha casa, no lugar do Sesshomaru.

E dito que me amava.

E me beijado...

Senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha, assim que Inuyasha voltou. Sem dizer nada, ele sentou-se em minha frente e abriu a caixinha de primeiros socorros para depois coloca-la sobre a mesinha de vidro.

Encolhi um pouco quando os dedos frios dele tocaram meu pulso, e delicadamente foram passando o algodão por toda a extensão do corte, com alguma espécie de liquido que ardia.

- Não sei como te explicar isso. – Inuyasha falou em um tom baixo. – Você deve estar me achando um louco, ou que eu quero brincar com você. – desviei o olhar do meu pulso, passando a encarar o chão.

- Isso não explicada nada, Inuyasha. – repliquei. – Tem ideia de como minha cabeça está? – minha voz falhou.

- Tenho...

- Não, não tem. – desviei o olhar do chão e me arrependi de ter encarado os orbes douradas. – Você é namorado da minha irmã!

-Ex-namorado. – corrigiu-me duramente, enquanto terminava o curativo. – Eu e Kikyou não tivemos nada de mais.

- Namoro pra mim é uma coisa séria, Inuyasha. – falei sentindo meu coração parar e voltar a bater aceleradamente quando ele se aproximou para encarar-me.

- Quando não se sente nada pela pessoa, não é. – discordou.

- Se não existia nada, por que a pediu em namoro? – inclinei-me para trás, numa tentativa de me afastar dele. Sua proximidade me deixava agoniada, se tornava difícil de respirar.

- Porque eu precisava me aproximar de você. – era impressão minha ou ele encarava meus lábios? – Foi uma ideia imbecil, mas ser seu cunhado era a única forma de poder falar com você e me aproximar cada vez mais.

- Você a enganou, me enganou. – afastei-me mais um pouco. – Acha que essa era a única forma de falar comigo? Por Deus, Inuyasha, o que você viu em mim? Olha pra você! Lembra-se dos problemas que você já me viu passar, acha mesmo que precisa de alguma louca como eu? Que pode amar alguém como eu?

- Me desculpe por me aproximar de você dessa forma. – Inuyasha se afastou. – Mas não pode fazer com que eu pare de sentir o que sinto, por mais que você diga essas coisas horríveis sobre si mesma. Você não se olha no espelho não? – não escondi a surpresa ao ouvir aquilo. – Não estou dizendo sobre sua aparência, mas você já olhou para as qualidades que existem dentro do seu coração? É isso que te faz tão perfeita, é isso o que complementa a sua beleza e que me fez passar anos te amando em segredo, tentando desvincular isso da minha cabeça de uma vez por todas. Eu quero te ajudar Kagome, quero te proteger... – tocou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos lentamente. – Mas não posso te esquecer, nem que me implorasse por isso.

**(Coloquem a segunda música pra tocar, por favor :3)**

**Girl you know we belong together**

**I have no time for you to be playing with my heart like this**

**You'll be mine forever baby, you just see**

_Garota, você sabe que nós pertencemos um ao outro,_

_Não tenho tempo para você ficar brincando com meu coração assim_

_Você será eternamente minha, baby, veja só_

Não soube o que responder. As palavras tão verdadeiras ricocheteavam em minha cabeça, de forma tão delicada.

- N-Não pode? – minha voz saiu em um sussurro. Minhas bochechas estavam queimando.

- Eu estaria mentindo, se dissesse que poderia esquecê-la.

- E-Então não esqueça... – murmurei sentindo meus olhos ardendo. Era errado. Tremendamente errado, mas como eu podia recusar um amor tão bem correspondido?

Eu o amava, não havia descoberto isso há muito tempo, mas todo o aperto que senti em meu peito quando pedi para que ele se afastasse e toda a sensação ruim ao pensar que ele estava apaixonado por outra pessoa... Isso era amor. E se não fosse amor, eu não sei dizer o que seria. Era algo diferente de qualquer sentimento que eu já havia sentido... Era quente.

- Nunca. – Inuyasha sorriu, enquanto duas lagrimas passaram a escorrer tão delicadamente por suas bochechas. Deu uma risada baixa e virou o rosto de lado, se surpreendendo quando involuntariamente ergui uma mão e toquei seu queixo, fazendo com que ele se virasse para mim. Sequei as lagrimas com as pontas dos dedos, e dei um mínimo sorriso sincero em dias.

**Although we've come to the End Of The Road**

**Still I can't let go**

**It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you**

**Come to the End of the Road**

**Still I can't let go**

**It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you**

_Embora nós tenhamos chegado ao fim da estrada,_

_Ainda assim não consigo desistir_

_Não é natural, você pertence a mim, eu pertenço a você..._

_Embora nós tenhamos chegado ao fim da estrada,_

_Ainda assim não consigo desistir_

_Não é natural, você pertence a mim, eu pertenço a você..._

- Me prometa que nunca vai me dizer adeus. – Inuyasha segurou minha mão contra seu rosto, fechando os olhos. – Que irá ficar comigo para sempre... Que vai me deixar te proteger. - abriu os olhos. – Promete?

- Prometo. – sim, eu estava convicta de alguma ação minha.

**Girl, I know you really love me,**

**You just don't realize**

**You've never been there before**

**It's only your first time**

**Maybe I'll forgive you, hmm**

**Maybe you'll try**

**We should be happy together forever, you and I**

_Garota, eu sei que você realmente me ama,_

_Você apenas não percebe_

_Você nunca passou por isto antes,_

_É apenas sua primeira vez..._

_Talvez eu te perdoe, hmm_

_Talvez você tente..._

_Nós devíamos ser felizes juntos pra sempre_

Ele ficou surpreso, antes de abrir mais um daqueles sorrisos radiantes e me abraçar fortemente.

- Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! – repetiu meu nome eufórico. – Não brinque com o meu coração menina. – advertiu em tom de brincadeira. – Eu te amo tanto...

- Também te amo, Inuyasha. – murmurei erguendo o rosto para encara-lo. Nossos olhares se cruzaram, e nossos lábios foram se aproximando. Sentia sua respiração se chocar contra a minha e meu coração parecia querer pular do meu peito a qualquer momento, quando nossos lábios se tocaram.

- Não sabe o quanto esperei para ouvir isso, Kago... – ele começou encostando sua testa na minha.

- Rin, não ache que estou abusando dos seus dons. – aquela voz. Virei o rosto rapidamente, dando de cara com o...

- Sesshomaru? – exclamei confusa. – RIN?

- Kagome? – a morena, que estava atrás de Sesshomaru (que por acaso havia entrado em choque, ou algo do gênero). – Sesshomaru você... – ela foi para trás abruptamente, quando o meu psicólogo fez menção de sair correndo desesperadamente, mas por fim desistiu ao me encarar novamente.

- Custava você mandar um sms, seu babaca? – Sesshomaru se pronunciou coçando a nuca. – Sinal de fogo? Um pombo correio? – olhei para Inuyasha e ele sorria amarelo.

- O que tá acontecendo? – perguntei endireitando a postura. – Taisho! – exclamei repreendendo Sesshomaru. – O que você e a Rin estão fazendo na casa do Inuyasha? Eu não... Pera aí, TAISHO? – olhei para ele e para Inuyasha, fiz isso umas cinco vezes. Eles eram praticamente idênticos, como eu...

- O que tá acontecendo aqui? – perguntei novamente. – Vocês são...

- É melhor você se sentar ali no sofá, Sesshomaru. – Rin balançou a cabeça levemente. – Vou pegar alguma coisa na cozinha para acompanhar a maravilhosa conversa que vai acontecer aqui. – o tom dela era irônico.

- Não faça ironias, Nakamura. – reprendeu estreitando os olhos.

- Tenho o direito de fazer isso, Taisho. – ela deu um peteleco na testa dele. – Eu avisei sobre isso desde o começo, eu avisei. E foi para os dois. – e então apontou para Inuyasha.

- Você veio pra que hein? – Inuyasha perguntou estreitando os olhos, assim como o outro.

- Culpa do seu irmão, e de uma italiana. – respondeu Rin olhando mortalmente para Sesshomaru antes de ir em direção à cozinha.

- IRMÃO? – praticamente gritei. – Não me façam repetir de novo, o que tá acontecendo aqui?

Sesshomaru me encarou seriamente, como se avaliasse meu estado. Seus olhos percorreram o curativo em meu braço, com certeza ele me daria uma bronca...

- Não quer esperar pelos biscoitos? – Sorriu amarelo. – Minha mãe os fez ontem.

* * *

**Continua... Mereço reviews? *-* Acharam Gay demais? Hein? Hein? KKKK LEIAM AS NOTAS INICIAIS!**

**neherenia:**

Desculpa eu a demora moça, espero que esteja se saindo bem na faculdade *-* E sim, estamos quase na parte final... Segura coração KKK Bem sobre a Kikyou... Ela vai sofrer sim heheh ~eu acho~ Awn uma fã, obrigada mesmo sua linda! Beeijos!*-*

**Bad Little Angel**

KKKKKKKKKK KAGURA MERECE PEDRADAS! U.U Ou marretadas... Infelizmente o Inu não pode bater nela, por causa da lei da Maria da Penha, mas isso não significa que a Sango não possa fazer isso heheh ~modo bad ativado~ Desculpe a demora! Beeeijos!*-*

**Jekac**

Desistir Jamais! Não depois de ter criado toda essa confusão, a fic é uma filha pra mim KKKK Obrigada mesmo pela força, desculpe-me a demora acabei tirando férias pra distrair um pouco a cabeça hehe, espero que goste! Beeeijos! *-*

**patyzinha**

AAAAAAAAAAAWN! Fico feliz que tenhas gostado Paty! Acredita que eu suspeitei que você era a paty chan mesmo? heheh Minhas intuições não falham \o/ Quer dizer, falham, mas dessa vez não haha ME DESCULPA! çç É que eu tirei folga de escrever, por todos os motivos justificados lá nas notas, mas agora me dedicarei bastante! Ainda mais que só tenho duas fics (que eu consigo), atualizar no momento :c FINALMENTE o Inuyasha tomou as redeas da situação e se declarou, tão lindo *o* Espero que você goste desse capitulo, sua linda! Beeijos *-*

**Pri**

ATÉ QUE ENFIM ELE DISSE O TEXTO DA DESCRIÇÃO DA FIC! *-* Admito que até eu mesma estava ansiosa por esse momento KKKKK Boy Magia? LOL Por acaso você gosta de K-pop xará? *-* ~vi uma paródia de I Got a Boy que tinha essa frase~ Espero que goste do capitulo! Beeeijos *-*

**joh chan**

SIM! :C Mas sempre continuará sendo a boa e antiga Fuc*** Perfect *-* AAAAAAWN me desculpe a demora, Joh :c Realmente eu precisava tirar um tempinho pra descansar, ou iria ter mais de um colapso de ideias KKK Passeie em uma praça, quem sabe você não encontra um Sesshy por lá, hein? -v- KKKKKKKK ~parei~ Sério mesmo que eu "me expresso bem"? *-* Eu sempre fico meio estranha escrevendo dramas, é uma parte de mim sofrendo ali... Não gosto disso, e tipo essa fic é a primeira dramática que escrevo, totalmente diferente do que to acostumada KKK SÉRIO que cê quer saber? :C é triste, quem não devia morrer (o filho do militar e o menino judeu), morre. ÇÇ Assista, eu só não chorei porque... Seilá KKKK Espero que goste do capitulo! Beeijos *-*

**Angeline G. McFellou**

KKKKKKKKK Mais uma vez, você fazendo perguntas que eu só responderei no proximo capitulo hehe Esse aqui deixou um gostinho e uma duvida sobre quem é a verdadeira filha da Isabelle, duvidas sobre o passado... Mas mesmo assim esclareceu algumas coisas (pelo menos eu acho hehe) E bem, você a Ká já ficou meio "assim" ao sacar tudo heheh ou partes, já que ela sem querer é meio lerda KKKKK Desculpa a demora, eu realmente precisava dar um tempo, ou entraria em colapso. Espero que goste desse capitulo! Beeeijos -*

**Amanda Taisho**

Péssima com reviews? NUNCA! u.u KKKKKKKKKKKKKK O Inu é tão lerdo, mas tão lerdo... Que aish, eu queria um desses pra mim. Pura sedução, com essa lerdeza. KAGURA MERECE PEDRADAS! MUITAS PEDRADAS! Essa vadea! ~contratarei a Assassina Amanda Taisho para matar certas pessoinhas dessa fic, sabe hehehe ~modo má on~ E ESSA KAGOME PIRATA? NOSSA! PRECISA DAR UMAS AULAS PARA A KAGOME DAQUI! Super dicas e artimanhas especiais, que salvarão a pátria! \o/ E KEEP CALM, PORQUE MUITAS SURPRESAS AGUARDARÃO VOCÊS NO CAPITULO 19 hehehehe Kagome rica, poderosa e com um maridão lindo! OOOOOOOH vida boa! Mas ela merece isso mesmo e muito mais! *o* OBRIGADA MESMO, meu ego que fica lá nas alturas quando você elogia minha escrita, sua diva! *-* Espero que goste! Beeeijos *-*

**Anjinha Tsuki**

Poooooooooooooode sim! E se quiser, pode esfolar a Kagura, eu deixo sabe... KKKKKKK Será que era a mãe da Ká? Ou da Kikyou? ~mistérios que ainda irão se revelar hehe~ O Inuyasha e a Kagome são tão fofos juntos que... AAAAAAA sem palavras *O* Fico feliz que esteja envolvida com a história, e quero que continue ainda mais agora que estamos quase na reta final KKK Desculpe a demora da postagem. Espero que goste! Beeijos *-*

**Aricele**

Ari sua linda, me desculpe mesmo a demora da postagem! Precisei tirar uma folga ou minha mente iria entrar em um colapso de ideias çç FICO feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo anterior -* Espero que goste desse também! Beeijos *-*

**Tatiane**

Você é a Kha-Chan? hmm aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah você já chegou a ler o capitulo u_u Ou parte dele moça, porque no nyah não teve a cena fofa do Inuyasha e da Kagome haha, então irá se surpreender em dobro... Ou não, já que eu tinha avisado lá que postaria um pouco mais aqui hehe. Fico feliz em ver que você me acompanha nos dois sites *-* ~muita emoçaum pra um coração só~ e Não saia correndo, apenas faça uma dancinha da vitória! \o/ ~sqn~ Amei seu review no nyah, viu? *-* Espero que goste do pedacinho a mais que coloquei! Beeijos *-*

**tsukii-chan**

TSUKI CHAN! não surte menina u.u KKKKKKKK FINALMENTE O INUYASHA VIROU MACHO! er... Quer dizer, ele É macho, mas estava lerdo demais, até eu tava me irritando com isso. Ao contrário do que muitos pensaram, a reação da Kikyou foi estranha e.e Eu achei )O) E SIM, pode matar, trucidar e sambar na cara da Kagura. Eu deixo e ajudo o/ Desculpe a demora para postar, eu realmente precisava de uma folga. Espero que eu não tenha te decepcionado e que você goste desse capitulo! Beeijos *-*

**bina**

Own, não chore bina ;c Espero que você goste desse capitulo! Beeijos *-

**Alice Horan Higurashi**

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM, primeiro de muitos *-* Eu espero u.u KKKKKK Eu tava louca pra colocar logo a cena da frase da sinopse, desde que comecei a escrever. Mas tipo, tudo tem seu momento... E foi tão romântica a cena, que aaaawn nem acredito que fui eu que escrevi KKKKK Discussões em chuvas são magnificas 3 Pode matar a Kikyou e as amigas, eu deixo sério. Principalmente a Kagura, aquela merece pedradas. A trilha sonora do capitulo passado foi tão perfeita 3 É emocionante essa música haha. DESCULPA A DEMORA MOÇA! Eu realmente precisei tirar aquela folga, ou então entraria em colapso. Espero que goste desse capitulo! Beeijos *-*

**CarolTaisho  
**

ME DESCULPA! :c Eu realmente precisei tirar essa folga, e não gosto de ficar atrasando tanto os capítulos assim... Isso começou desde quando eu tava finalizando uma outra fic, aí embaralhou tudo. Mas como eu disse, vou entrar de férias sexta, então terei bastante tempo pra criar capítulos descentes pra vocês :3 Obrigada mesmo pro vir acompanhar a fic de agora em diante! SEJA MUITO BEM VINDA! Você não irá encher o saco u-u Mas também não deve parar de comentar haha KKKKKKKK ~parei~ Desculpe a demora mais uma vez, sua linda! Espero que goste, e mais uma vez bem vinda. Beijos*-*

**Sassah**

OBRIGADA MESMO! Continue se apaixonando pela fic hahah Isso me deixa muito feliz! -* Desculpe a demora, precisei fazer uma pausa para não ter colapsos de criatividade KKKK Espero que goste desse capitulo! Beeijos *-*

**Babb-chan**

BABIIIIIIIII, OBRIGADA MESMO POR TER SE ESFORÇADO TANTO PARA SE ATUALIZAR EM FP! ESSE CAPITULO É SEU MINHA AMIGA! KKKKKK Aquela frase é perfeita, sério. Poucas palavras, mas é tão profunda 3 Sem problemas, você voooooooooooooooooooooltou! *-* KKKKKK Sinto falta mesmo u_u A Ellen é uma doida, e posso dizer que ela sim gostou da Kagome... Bem mais do que a Kikyou rçrçr OPA! Gostei dessa sua frase " com pequenos passinhos se constrói um futuro". - Soares, Babi. Filosofando hein? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA On My way é tãaaaaaaaaaaaao perfeita, tãaaaaaaaaaao perfeita *-* Foi escrita para eles, só pode. EU sou a favor de trucidarmos a Kikyou e a Kagura u_u Principalmente a ultima, ela é muito vadea mans! Vontade de fazer ela engolir um espelho ENORME.

~le saí correndo para trás de uma muralha~ FOI necessário u.u Me desculpe por isso, mas foi para um bem maior... Bem, isso vai causar um bem... er... Ah, deu pra entender u.u O Inuyasha foi tãaao fofo haha Parou de ser lerdo e tomou as redeas da situação *o* Perfect ²! hahaha O tão aguardado beijo finalmente aconteceu 3 Espero que goste desse capitulo Babi *-* Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos! *-*


End file.
